Dossiê Bellatrix
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Série Black Destiny - pode ser lida separadamente "- Eu estou grávida, Rodolphos. De Sirius Black. E estou indo dar um jeito nisso."
1. Covardia

**Dossiê Bellatrix**

**Nota: Para efeito de compreensão: Sirius e Regulus moram com os tios e as primas e Grimmauld Place porque seus pais ficam no exterior a maior parte do tempo. A despeito da árvore genealógica dos Black, da J. K., da qual eu completamente discordo, a ordem de nascimento das irmãs Black é Narcissa, Andrômeda e Bella, com diferente de três e dois anos respectivamente. **

**Essa fic faz parte da série ****Black Destiny, ****da qual ainda participam Fragmentos e Indigna Rosa Negra (vide profile) e pode ser lida separadamente. Mas eu acho que você vai acabar ficando curioso para saber o que acontece após o termino dessa aqui (o que Indigna Rosa Negra explica) e mais sobre a personagem Olívia Loren e Sirius (o que se explica em Fragmentos, que está COMPLETA e abandonada há tempos). **

**Boa leitura e bons comentários na caixinha ao final.**

_**O link da capa está no profile.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**I – Covardia**

Ela era uma criança, na primeira vez que foram para a cama. Não que ele também não fosse. Acontece que às vezes crianças têm idéias perigosas que ficam martelando, martelando... são como diabinhos que precisam ser ouvidos para só então se aquietarem.

Sirius tinha muito desses diabinhos e, naquela idade, tinha também mania de dar ouvidos a todos. Qual? Treze anos. O perigo diabólico de garotos aos treze anos, garotos que, como ele, eram curiosos. Arteiros. Desafiadores. Até mesmo vingativos.

Garotos de férias.

- Eu aposto que você não tem coragem de ficar nua na minha frente. – ele tinha dito para Bellatrix e ela não se esquecera. Já fazia uma semana, era quando ela estava catando raízes do jardim para o dever de casa e eles tinham discutido por causa de uma revista de mulher pelada que Sirius a mostrara. Ela tinha dito que aquelas mulheres eram todas umas vadias sem vergonha que não tinham nada melhor para fazer e ficavam mostrando as 'coisas' para ver se ganhavam um dinheiro. Ai ele a tinha desafiado.

- Não é questão e coragem. Eu não ficaria mesmo nua na sua frente, porque isso é coisa que meretrizes fazem.

- Sua mentirosa. Você não fica nua pra eu ver porque sabe que não é tão bonita quanto essas mulheres e tem vergonha.

Ele tinha botado o dedo na ferida e cutucado com força. Desafiara a beleza de Bellatrix, logo a sua qualidade mais óbvia e incontestável.

- Não seja ridículo, eu sou mais bonita que qualquer uma delas.

- Então prove.

Acontece que seu corpo de doze anos não podia contra as mulheres adultas e cheias de curvas da revista de Sirius, e ela sabia disso. Não era burra de cair naquela armadilha.

- Não seja ridículo.

- Voce é covarde, Bella. É isso que você é.

**-BD-**

Mas ela não era covarde e já provara isso para Sirius muitas vezes, como quanto subira no telhado de casa para pegar a boneca de Andrômeda que ele mesmo jogara ou quando mergulhara no poço de verdade e ainda fingira ter se afogado para que ele ficasse com remorsos, lhe dando um susto logo em seguida. Acontece que simplesmente não conseguia se passar por covarde para Sirius, era um jogo onde ambos viviam se desafiando – para ver quem era mais forte, mais rápido, mais bonito, ou mais corajoso.

Percebeu que já estava no corredor, e tinha a maçaneta do quarto dele sob suas mãos geladas. Ela não pensava direito quando Sirius a desafiara – era uma mania pouco louvável e que já lhe rendera muitas encrencas. Não fosse seu enorme poder de persuasão e a preferência que os tios tinham por ela, a garota com certeza ficaria de castigo a maior parte das férias.

Não era tão tarde – sabia que Sirius estava acordado porque era noite de lua nova, quando o céu ficava muito estrelado e ele costumava admirar as constelações, sentado na janela. Ela sabia por que tinha o mesmo costume – mas não naquela noite.

- Sirius – disse assim que entrou no quarto e obteve a atenção. Seu jovem primo tinha o cabelo negro caindo displicente sobre o rosto e estava sem camisa – contornos suaves do que viriam um dia a ser músculos bem torneados se anunciavam na pele morena.

- Bella? Você não devia estar no meu quarto uma hora dessas. – ele deu seu típico sorrisinho maldoso de canto de lábio – se o seu pai lhe achar aqui, vai pensar que estávamos fazendo alguma coisa errada.

- Tipo nas férias passadas, quando estávamos criando aquela samambaia carnívora no seu guarda-roupa? – lembrou-se.

- Ou algo pior. – ele sugeriu. Bella ruborizou, porque se lembrou o motivo de estar ali. Ele pareceu se dar conta de que não o conhecia. – E você, posso saber por que não está dormindo?

- Vim lhe dizer uma coisa. – ela respirou fundo antes de completar. – Eu não sou covarde.

Ela puxou o laço da cintura, a única coisa que amarrava a camisola ao corpo, e esta caiu. Um vento frio avisou à pele de Bellatrix que agora tudo estava exposto – suas curvas suaves de menina-mulher, seus seios pequenos, o quadril pouco largo, as coxas longilíneas e pálidas.

Por um momento os primos se encararam, Sirius não exatamente olhando o rosto dela. O coração da menina batia na garganta, ela tinha certeza de que aquela fora uma idéia muito ruim, agora. A cara e Sirius era completamente pasma, até mesmo o queixo caíra diante do ato da garota. Ele franziu o cenho. Engoliu em seco. E então...

Então, Sirius Black começou a rir.

Rir como se estivesse ouvindo uma piada muito, muito engraçada. E a cada segundo que ele ria – enquanto seu rosto ficava todo vermelho e ele começava a lacrimejar – um ódio surdo e letal foi surgindo em Bellatrix, vindo não se sabe de onde e tomando todo o seu corpo gelado pelo vento noturno de verão. Ela apertou os punhos e mordeu os lábios, com força. Estava se controlando demais para não pular no pescoço de Sirius Black e matá-lo com socos.

Por que enfim, aquela não tinha sido só uma idéia ruim. Tinha sido idiota. Incrivelmente estúpida, algo absolutamente... ridículo da sua parte. Isso, é claro, não diminuía seu ódio pelo primo.

- Sirius... Black... – ela pronunciou bem devagar, cuspindo as palavras com raiva – do que... você... está rindo?

Ele não esboçou nenhuma intenção de lhe responder. Ela deu um passo a frente, irada.

- FALA!

- É que você... – ele engasgou com o próprio riso – você é tão... tão...

- Tão... – ela estava decidida a jogar nele a primeira coisa pontuda e pesada que encontrasse.

- Tão magrela, Bella!

Era muito raro ver Bellatrix corar, e aquele era um daqueles momentos. Não era só vergonha, era raiva, e além de raiva dele, era raiva por estar com vergonha! Ela lembrou finalmente que ainda estava nua e pegou a camisola, cobrindo o corpo rapidamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sabia o que responder.

- Sirius, seu idiota. – disse friamente enquanto saia do quarto – Nunca mais olhe na minha cara, seu cretino.

- Não Bella, espera!

Ela bateu a porta com força, ainda podia ouvi-lo rindo do outro lado. Se jogou na cama com a certeza de que nunca mais, nunca mais falaria com Sirius na vida.

É claro que a maior parte da raiva não durou muito, mas ninguém entendeu porque, de uma hora pra outra, Bella passou a ignorar Sirius solenemente, não respondendo quando ele lhe perguntava algo e saindo dos lugares quando ele chegava. Por mais vontade que estivesse de participar das brincadeiras com ele, seu orgulho era muito maior e ela se recusou pelo fim das férias.

Ignorá-lo em Hogwarts não era muito difícil, uma vez que serem de casas arqui-rivais e serem de anos diferentes tornavam os encontros muito esparsos. No entanto, as férias de Natal daquele ano se aproximavam e ela teria que conviver na mesma casa com Sirius novamente.

**-BD-**

Estava frio. Segundo os noticiários, era o inverno mais intenso dos últimos dez anos. Bellatrix estava com inveja de Sirius, porque ele tinha trazido do colégio uma chama portátil dentro de um pote de vidro que além de nunca apagar, deixava seu quarto o tempo todo aquecido. Se eles estivessem às boas, ela não estaria passando tanto frio.

Mas durante aqueles meses, Sirius desistira de fazer as pazes com ela. E no fim, ele tinha tido namoros com tantas garotas diferentes que a companhia de Bella já não fazia tanta importância. Era incrível como, em tão pouco tempo, ele estava tão diferente. Mais alto, mais moreno, mais largo nos ombros. Mais Sirius, como Andrômeda definira.

Na noite de Natal nevava horrivelmente. Bella preferira ignorar a empolgação das irmãs em torno da ceia e se enfiara em seu quarto, dentro de casacos, olhando a neve cair pela janela. No entanto, algo lhe chamou atenção no jardim. Algo azul brilhava no meio da imensidão branca, entre as árvores. E bem do lado, Sirius.

Mas algo estava errado. Ele estava estendido na neve e dava pra ver que os olhos estavam fechados. Ela reparou por um tempo de muitos minutos e Sirius não se mexeu. Sua zanga com o primo deu lugar a uma preocupação – e se ele tivesse congelado e morrido e ninguém tivesse percebido? Ela desceu correndo as escadas e foi para fora sem ser vista – o que não era difícil, pois estavam todos ocupados na cozinha.

- Sirius – Bella cutucou Sirius com o pé. Não estava com a mínima vontade de se abaixar na neve e sujar o vestido. Nada. – Sirius, que brincadeira mais idiota, você vai ficar doente!

Ela reparou como os lábios dele estavam roxos de frio. Praguejou mentalmente. Ao se abaixar ao lado da chama do pote de vidro, percebeu que esse não fazia muito efeito no meio de tanta neve. Ela limpou o gelo do rosto do primo e testou sua respiração.

- Eu espero que esteja morto, pra eu não querer matar você por eu ter sido idiota em vim ver se estava vivo.

Os lábios roxos dele se curvaram num sorriso, Sirius não abriu os olhos para falar:

- Então faça isso logo porque estou morto há um tempão.

- Idiota. – ela sentou na neve, esquecendo o vestido.

- Ok, eu estou vivo. Mas não estou sentindo meus lábios. É sério, Bella, vão se partir, vão sangrar e eu posso até perdê-los.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Eu sei que gosta dos meus lábios.

- Eu não gosto dos seus lábios.

- Por favor, Bella.

Ela esfregou as mãos uma na outra até ficarem quentes e pôs sobre o rosto dele. Sirius fez uma careta.

- Quanta incompetência.

- Vai a merda, Sirius, eu não vou fazer mais do que isso. – ela praguejou com impaciência.

- Sopre hálito quente que vai aquecê-los, oras.

- O que eu vou ganhar em troca, mesmo? - ela esperava que fosse algo que realmente valesse pelo sacrifício.

- Eu lhe dou a chama do pote de vidro e você fica com ela em seu quarto até o fim do inverno.

Ela bufou impaciente e se curvou sobre ele, deixando as bocas na mesma altura. Estava mantendo uma distância segura para ir longe no menor movimento que ele fizesse. Acontece que o batedor do time de quadribol da grifinória estava acostumado a balaços bem rápidos – e a rebater bem forte também, de modo que quando ela percebeu, já estava contra a neve e o corpo dele, bem presa, incapaz de se mover.

Ele a beijou de uma forma completamente não cavalheira e Bellatrix tentou mesmo empurrá-lo mais quanto mais o fazia, mais afundava na neve. Parou de se debater evitando afundar no gelo fofo e tentou morder a boca de Sirius – o que também não funcionou, porque ele se mostrou um exímio beijador plenamente capaz de evitar os dentes dela em seu trabalho.

Bellatrix só teve uma opção – usar o joelho direito.

- AI, SUA...!

Ela, tão logo se viu livre dele, ficou de pé, observando o primo se contorcer na imensidão branca. Ele parecia com muita dor entre as pernas e ela se orgulhava disso. Ouviu a mãe chamar para o jantar de dentro de casa, e deu as costas – esquecendo o pagamento do seu favor.

**-BD-**

Ela se deu conta do esquecimento assim que e acomodou na cama e não conseguiu dormir. Os lençóis, travesseiro, a cama, ela própria, tudo frio demais para propiciar seu sono. O quarto era grande demais e a lareira acesa nunca dera realmente conta de aquecê-lo – isso e o elfo incompetente, cujo, segundo a opinião de Bella, já devia ter a muito tempo a cabeça decepada e pendurada na parede.

Foi inevitável. E novamente se viu indo para o quarto de Sirius no meio da noite. Ao menos dessa vez ela tinha um objetivo que a justificava. Era o que supunha.

- Sirius. – disse ao abrir a porta.

Dessa vez Sirius estava deitado na cama, porque não havia estrelas a serem vislumbradas através da tempestade de neve. O quarto todo estava numa temperatura confortável, e em tons quentes devido à chama do pote de vidro que repousava em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Assim que a viu, ele se sentou, expondo o peito nu. Não era o mesmo de alguns meses atrás – aliás, ela duvidava que algo pudesse mudar tão rápido como havia ocorrido. Os músculos que só anunciavam um contorno leve, agora existiam de verdade, dividindo toda a superfície de pele morena do tórax do seu primo. Os braços também estavam inesperadamente mais fortes, mas Bellatrix ignorou isso tudo.

- Vim buscar o que me prometeu.

- Desculpe, Bella, mas não estou disponível no momento. – ele disse irônico.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, vim buscar a chama que você me prometeu mais cedo. – ela avançou para a mesa de cabeceira, mas Sirius a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a.

- Não vai não. Você não cumpriu sua parte do acordo.

- Porque você não deixou. Eu estava disposta a cumprir, você impediu, mas ainda assim vou levar a chama comigo.

- Quem me garante que você cumpriria?

Outra perderia a paciência, mas Bellatrix simplesmente respirou fundo e olhou severamente para ele.

- Um Black honra com a sua palavra.

- Não me venha com suas histórias sobre Black, Bella! O Black não pisca, o Black não respira, o Black dorme com um olho aberto e o outro fechado, o Black não cag...

- Como você é patético. – ela desdenhou, avançando para a chama e tomando-a nas mãos. – Eu simplesmente vou pegar isso e sair daqui e você não precisa mais ver a minha cara hoje, ok?

Ele levantou num movimento rápido, e a prendeu de costas para si, com o rosto contra a parede. Bella deixou cair o pote de vidro que, para o seu alívio, não se partiu em pedaços.

- Esse é o problema. Você acha que eu não quero, mas eu quero. – ele disse perto da nuca dela. Bella sentiu um calafrio que com certeza era parte do frio e não tinha nada haver com o hálito quente dele contra a sua pele.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu quero te ver essa noite.

- Então me deixe lhe contar um segredo, você já está fazendo isso.

- Não, Bella. Eu digo, como da última vez que você esteve nesse quarto.

Ela conseguiu se virar de frente e ficar cara a cara com ele. O problema é que Sirius estava... perto demais.

- Por que você ia querer ver... uma "magrela", não é. Com tantas mulheres cheias de peito nas suas paredes. – ela disse desafiante, indicando as garotas de biquíni, nos pôsteres. Não que estivesse em posição de desafiar o que quer que fosse, mas, bem, ainda era uma Black.

- Você não entende, não é – ele disse meio aborrecido – Foi a primeira vez que eu vi uma mulher nua em minha frente.

- Não me lembre dessa completa idiotice. – ela rangeu os dentes, com raiva de si mesma por aquilo.

- Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. – ele completou, meio divertido.

- Ai você riu. Parabéns, você optou pela mais idiota das ações. Bem a sua cara. Me largue.

Para sua surpresa, ele obedeceu. E ela não foi embora.

- Eu não te acho magrela, Bella.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando o próximo comentário.

- E também, não te acho mais covarde. Foi muito corajoso da sua parte.

- Não foi não, foi estúpido da minha parte.

- Eu não teria coragem de fazer algo assim no seu lugar.

Ela o olhou, buscando algum indicio do óbvio – de que ele estava tirando sarro da cara dela. Porque era típico de Sirius tirar sarro da cara das pessoas – mas daquela vez ele não estava. Então, ela se viu obrigada a falar aquilo:

- Você está piorando as coisas.

Sirius se aproximou, ela reparou que ele estava ofegante. Ele começou a beijá-la da mesma forma que mais cedo, mas sem nem ao menos segurá-la, e Bellatrix correspondeu ao beijo automaticamente, meio que sabendo, no entanto, que aquele era o seu primeiro beijo oficial – e saber aquilo não parecia importante. Mas o fato de que ele não a estava tocando incomodava, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Ele se afastou.

- Me deixe ver novamente. – havia um brilho malicioso nos olhos dele. Não era uma suplica, era um pedido que parecia bem plausível. – Não seja covarde dessa vez.

- Eu não fui da outra! – ela se defendeu.

- Não seja dessa também.

Bella, num impulso, foi tirando o casaco, a blusa, a calça, as meias, a calcinha e o sutiã e revelou novamente seu corpo para Sirius, com serenidade desafiadora. Sem a determinação de se provar corajosa que tivera da outra vez, ficava mais difícil se expor daquela maneira. Da outra atribuíra a rigidez dos seus mamilos ao vento frio, mas eles estavam da mesma maneira mesmo sob a temperatura agradável da chama do pote de vidro. Isso chamou atenção dos olhos de Sirius. Como os outros detalhes.

A curva da cintura de Bella se acentuara nos últimos meses, assim como os quadris eram mais redondos, as coxas ainda mais roliças. Sua pele branco-pálido deixava ver, em alguns lugares, finas ramificações azuis onde palpitava um sangue excitado – ele ficou encantado em observá-las nos seios dela, no pescoço, nos pulsos e têmporas... onde mais estariam?

Ele olhou para o rosto da prima, que parecia desafiador.

- O que é? – quis saber o motivo.

- Quero saber o que vai fazer agora. – Ele definitivamente não conhecia aquele tom. Mas foi um convite para o avanço – Sirius deu um passo à frente e pegou a mão delicada de Bellatrix, levando ao meio de suas pernas. Sobre o pano, a garota sentiu o que já estava vendo – uma elevação rígida, roliça e considerável.

– Toque...

Ela experimentou com os dedos, de repente abandonara a expressão desafiadora e estava ansiosa, respirando tão ofegante quanto ele e sentindo, no baixo ventre, um peso, algo parecido com a sensação que tinha quando sabia que estava fazendo algo muito, muito errado.

- Somos primos – ela sussurrou ao impedir que sua mão, intermediada pela dele, fosse vagarosamente para o interior de sua calça de moletom – Somos primos, Sirius.

- É proibido. – ele deu aquele sorriso maroto de quem brinca com coisas mortais – Eu sei.

E ela soube por que raramente deixava de se meter em encrencas – era porque aquele sorriso maldito tinha um demoniozinho que dizia "vá, vá e faça". Será que era só com ela ou todo mundo tinha impressão de que ficava com a conduta um pouco menos louvável na presença dele? Ela não soube, porque as mãos dele estavam tocando o seu corpo, era a primeira vez que alguém as tocava e as sensações eram todas desconhecidas e incríveis.

Sirius já tinha tocado meninas daquela maneira, mas ali estava Bellatrix, então devia significar alguma coisa, porque depois de fazer aquilo ela ainda faria parte da sua família e ele conviveria com ela todos os dias. Isso a fez beijá-la, beijá-la longamente, o que era bem estranho vindo do garoto que não tinha costume de 'perder tempo' beijando.

Primos ou não, Sirius e Bellatrix fizeram quase que instintivamente tudo aquilo que os condenaria muito se fossem descobertos. E fizeram muitas vezes durante aquelas férias e também durante as outras – mesmo que em Hogwarts voltassem a ser parentes distantes que não mantinham contato. Ninguém desconfiava deles em casa, justamente por serem primos – parecia improvável que aquela união que tinham desde crianças tivessem teor algum grau acima da fraternidade.

Nunca falaram sobre fidelidade. Sirius tivera mais namoradas do que seus dedos das mãos e dos pés podiam contar e ela tivera alguns – parceiros, nunca namorados, até conhecer Rodolphos. E não só conhecer, mas ser induzida a isso:

- Soube que Rodolphos Lestrange anda lhe paquerando, Bellatrix. – ela assentiu, ocultando o fato de que talvez ela e sua tia tivessem uma definição diferente de 'paquera'. – Isso é bom. Se encaixa perfeitamente nos planos.

- Planos? – Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – seu tio foi objetivo – Com Narcissa de casamento marcado e Andrômeda noiva, você já pode ir firmando-se com um pretendente também.

Bellatrix não esboçou reação. Sirius esboçou.

- Também estou "paquerando" uma moça, pai. – ele sorriu abertamente – ela é meio-sangue e vamos nos casar.

Walburga Black engasgou, mas Bella simplesmente debochou, enquanto acudia a tia.

- Você paquera qualquer uma que lhe passe pela frente, Sirius. Se fosse casar com todas, lhe faltariam os dedos para colocar tantas alianças.

Bella andava falando cada vez menos com o primo desde que ele começara a se relacionar abertamente – e a defender – uma porção de grifinórios de sangue mestiço e imundo, filhos de trouxas e de traidores de sangue. A gota d'água aconteceu no Natal daquele ano – Sirius preparou cuidadosamente o momento do seu espetáculo final de decepção familiar. Esperou que a mãe e o pai chegassem, esperou até mesmo o fim da ceia de Natal, e quando os pais estavam de partida para mais uma viagem, anunciou, cheio de orgulho, que estava indo embora.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Quase dava para pensar que toda a cena tinha sido ensaiada antes, uma par de vezes. Wallburga deixou bem claro que ele jamais retornaria aquela casa e queimou seu nome da tapeçaria da família. E enquanto o resto da platéia do desertor assistia – Andrômeda petrificada de horror, Narcissa indiferente e Regulus com um brilho inteligível no olhar, Orion Black abriu a porta para o filho, sem olhar nos seus olhos uma ultima vez, e sem hesitar em bater a porta às suas costas.

E Sirius foi embora – sem levar nada dos Black, nem mesmo o grão de poeira sob as solas (que limpou, cheio de insolência, no tapete do hall) e o ronco da sua odiosa moto voadora foi sumindo no silencio da noite de Grimmauld Place.

- Não se preocupe mãe, ele vai pagar por isso.

Regulus Black não possuía o dom de consolar as pessoas, no entanto, seu olhar feroz indicava que as palavras eram menos para aliviar a ira da Sra. Black e mais para expressar a sua própria em relação ao irmão mais velho. Não era o único a estar furioso com Sirius. Orion bateu o punho contra a mesa, sua face velha e consistente contorcida.

- Eu nunca tive dúvidas de que esse garoto nos desonraria! Primeiro essa amizade com sangue-ruins, e depois entrar na Grifinória! O que mais podia se esperar!

Bellatrix viu Andrômeda abaixar o rosto, ela que odiava qualquer espécie de discussão familiar. Pelo canto do olho a mais nova também viu surgir uma apreensão em Narcissa, e procurou manter sua própria face soerguida de indiferença.

Walburga continuava a praguejar impropérios a respeito do primeiro filho, esquecendo-se até mesmo que largara a mala no meio do corredor. Sirius estragara a sua viagem para a Suíça e talvez fosse aquilo que mais a contrariava. A mulher, cujo cabelo ainda era por todo preto apesar de ter mais de meio século de vida, parecia não dar importância ao fato de que não via o filho preferido, o mais novo, há quase um ano. Regulus tentava chamar atenção em vão.

- Pergunte a Andrômeda! Eles só andavam grudados, ela tem que saber de algo!

- Eu não diria se soubesse. – disse a garota, rápido – Mas não sei – completou ao ver a mãe, Druella, voltar à sala, também aborrecida com a situação.

- Bellatrix – Regulus voltou a tentar ser útil – ela sempre sabe de tudo que acontece nessa casa.

Mas ao olharem para o lugar jovem estivera sentada, perceberam que tinha deixado a sala sorrateiramente. Um barulho estrangulado indicou que Walburga estava tendo mais um dos seus ataques histéricos e Druella correu para acudi-la.

- Narcissa, vá pegar uma poção reestabelecedora para a sua tia, rápido!

Bella ouviu vagamente mais gritaria na sala, do corredor superior. Preferia não participar daquele grande evento de família, o qual Sirius lhe descrevera como aconteceria quando ela compreendeu que, cedo ou tarde, o primo iria embora. Ela o ignorara, fingira não o ouvir, mas lembrava exatamente de como dissera "você não vai ter que me ver todos os dias, Bella, e vai poder me odiar em paz."

Praguejou qualquer coisa sobre aquela frase, virando o corredor que levava aos quartos. Pretendia ler alguma coisa, talvez o livro de astronomia do novo ano letivo, até que pudessem esquecer a existência de Black e aceitarem que a família estava melhor sem ele e toda a má conduta e desobediência que vinha no pacote. Quase estava na porta do seu quarto quando uma corrente de ar lhe atingiu a nuca, e ela virou-se, vendo, ao fim do corredor, a porta entreaberta do quarto do primo. Pensou por duas vezes. Na primeira, disse para si mesma que aquilo era a sua obrigação, procurar alguma pista de onde Sirius poderia ter ido. Na segunda, teve o raciocínio interrompido pelo cheiro que a corrente de ar trouxera.

O cheiro dele.

O quarto de Sirius nunca aparentara pertencer aquela casa. Algo relacionado às cores, o vermelho persistente, as flâmulas da Grifinória o odioso pôster da garota trouxa de biquíni. O conteúdo de todas as gavetas do guarda-roupa tinha sido esvaziado em cima da cama, numa confusão de roupas, revistas e quinquilharias que Sirius colecionava. Ela viu um taco de quadribol e um mapa astral gigante que o próprio primo desenhara com a posição das suas constelações preferidas. Marcas de fita adesiva na porta do armário indicavam que ele levara consigo todas as fotos, provavelmente enfiadas em sua jaqueta preta de motoqueiro.

Seu olhar correu para a escrivaninha, uma raridade de família que Sirius estragara com gosto rabiscando-a toda com sua letra deitada. Quisera tê-lo matado quando tinha visto aquela afronta ao patrimônio da família, e talvez agora que ele estava longe ela pudesse dar um jeito de recuperar a peça. Reparou que a tranca de uma daquelas gavetas tinha sido forçada, e lembrou que ele comentara, uma vez qualquer, que tinha uma gaveta emperrada que não abria de modo algum. Aparentemente antes de ir ele a tentara abrir pela última vez.

A jovem, no entanto, a destrancou com facilidade, usando uma das senhas listadas em "Black: Compêndio Familiar Ancestral", o seu atual livro de cabeceira. Olhou decepcionada para o conteúdo – um baralho estragado, penas quebradas, um envelope velho e pardo que já se confundia com a madeira do fundo. Nada que fosse importante o suficiente para ser guardado numa gaveta tão bem protegida pelo feitiço de Resguardo Pessoal. Meteu a mão para puxar algo brilhante, que descobriu ser uma corrente comum. Esta, no entanto ficou presa na ponta do envelope – Bella puxou e obteve resistência percebendo, com surpresa, que ali dentro havia mais que papel.

Confirmou sua suspeita ao abrir o envelope e acolher qualquer coisa pesada, enrolada num veludo mofado. Nada podia tê-la preparado para o objeto que se revelou em suas mãos – um punhal pequeno, com o cabo incrustado de pedras escuras. Havia nele um brasão qualquer, familiar, mas não o dos Black. De toda forma o que lhe encantara, o que lhe fizera brilhar os olhos, fora a lâmina, composta de quatro fios de cortes tão afiados que pareciam nunca ter sido usados.

"Onde diabos Sirius conseguiu isso?"

Admirava a peça com curiosidade até alguém entrar no quarto, ao que se virou ocultando discretamente sua recém descoberta atrás das costas.

- O que quer, Narcissa? - inquiriu a irmã com mau humor.

- Eu me pergunto como pode fingir tão bem que não se importa.

- Mas eu me importo – protestou com ironia – mais um borrão na Árvore Genealógica da família... é desolador.

Narcissa ficou observando, como se ainda esperasse alguma coisa sincera da irmã. Desistiu, após alguns segundos em que concluiu que o maior e incontestável indicio do envolvimento de Bella com a questão seria a presença dela ali no quarto do primo. Ademais, não era um indicio tão pequeno.

- Eu vou ver se a tia Walburga está melhor.

Bella esperou Narcissa se virar, e o cabelo leve e brilhante acompanhar seu giro determinado. Esperou a mais velha chegar ao corredor para complementar.

- Ao menos eu ajo como se deve agir, Narcissa.

- Claro. Ainda que seu jeito de agir seja uma grande mentira.

Bellatrix não se demorou mais no quarto, e levou o punhal consigo. Sem pensar duas vezes. Só disse a si mesma que merecia aquele pequeno prêmio por ter agüentado conviver com Sirius por tanto tempo. De qualquer forma, uma bruxa não precisava de uma arma branca consigo – não quando era tão boa com uma varinha – e o objeto ficou esquecido por muito tempo, guardado em sua caixa de lembranças, no fundo de uma gaveta qualquer do seu guarda roupas.

**-BD-**

Um choque ainda pior se abateu sobre a família Black no fim daquele ano letivo. Ao fazer 17 anos, Andrômeda anunciou que estava abandonando a família para se casar com um nascido trouxa. Um sangue-ruim, um estúpido completamente desprovido de linhagem e sangue puro nas veias! Ao saber dessa notícia, Narcissa ficou doente por dias – seu apego à irmã do meio era mais intenso do que a mãe ou à Bellatrix.

Bella estava preocupada com os rumos da família Black. Regulus, o último herdeiro homem que sobrara, era um pirralho inútil com mania de grandeza. O que lhe consolava era que ao menos ele dava valor ao sangue de suas veias, mesmo que parecesse fazê-lo mais para impressionar os pais do que por consciência da importância.

Foi nessa perspectiva que Bella viu-se sozinha em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Não que se importasse, porque preferia estar só a mal acompanhada. Já naquele período, algo negro e perverso surgia do submundo das artes das trevas para ameaçar os nascidos trouxas, sangue ruins e traidores. A jovem logo enxergou no ser que se intitulava Lord Voldemort uma salvação para a desonra em que o mundo bruxo vinha a mergulhar. Através de Rodolphos, ela soube que o homem estava interessado em recrutar seguidores que o ajudasse em seus objetivos.

Bella ficou encantada com a possibilidade de contribuir pessoalmente com a luta pela retirada das impurezas que insistiam em sujar o mundo da magia, mas não fora isso o maior atrativo que vira no Lorde Negro. Ao olhar nos olhos de Voldemort, pela primeira vez, Bella viu o poder. E se apaixonou por ele.

A vida da jovem ganhou um novo sentido. Ela dormia e acordava lembrando o modo com o qual o Lord se fazia respeitar e obedecer, o modo como tinham tanto medo dele que nem mesmo seu nome gostavam de pronunciar. E se ela pudesse ser assim, poderosa o suficiente para espalhar também seus ideais de pureza de sangue e honra?

Mas Bella sabia que tinha que começar de baixo.

- Eu quero ser comensal da morte. – disse assim que encontrou Lucius Malfoy, que ela sabia já ser um dos homens de Voldemort. Ele riu da sua cara.

- Você não passa de uma pirralha, Bellatrix. Você nunca azarou ninguém.

Bella levantou a varinha e bradou "Cruccio!". Ela tinha estudado aquilo com dedicação durante meses. Estava preparada. Depois de sentir uma maldição imperdoável advinda de sua cunhada, Lucius Malfoy nunca mais a chamou de pirralha.

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

_

**NB:**_**Aqui inicia uma verdadeira obra-prima para os amantes de Bella! ^.^ A singular Bellatriz e sua vida, suas batalhas, seus amores... um prato cheio elaborado com genialidade pelas mãos de Ly que merece TODAS as reviews do mundo!! -Crucio seguido de Avada para quem não enviar-**_

_**Fabri Malfoy :)**_

**NA:**_**Escrever sobre a Bella é ótimo – ela manda em mim e decide tudo. E ela mandou dizer que usa a varinha em quem não comentar ;)**_

_**Obrigada Fabri, Lou e Grazi – fofíssimas que sempre me apóiam e lêem e opinam e são tudo de bom para essa série. XD~**_

_*** O próximo cap não demora, e tem NC. Pessoas sensíveis, se segurem, rs. **_


	2. Conexões

_**Dossiê Bellatrix**_

_**II - Conexões**_

- Olívia Loren. Que surpresa mais preciosa em meus corredores.

Bella, desde que virara monitora da Sonserina em seu quinto ano, se deleitava toda vez que, muito persuasivamente, convencia o monitor chefe da sua casa a deixá-la fazer a ronda no castelo em seu lugar. Seu maior divertimento era encontrar um grifinório incauto vagando. Fazia questão de chamar o diretor da casa e provocar a perda do máximo de pontos. Mas aquela grifinória era especial. Aquela grifinória era atual namorada de Sirius Black. E Bellatrix a odiava, a odiava muito.

- Bellatrix, você não é monitora chefe, não tem autorização para patrulhar os corredores à noite.

- E você é uma grifinória burra, que devia saber que o lado de cá é perigoso.

- Não tenho medo de sonserinos. – a garota disse, desafiadora.

- Não estou falando de sonserinos, leoazinha. – Bella se aproximou sibilando, varinha em punho – estou falando de mim.

Bella tocou o queixo da setimanista com a varinha, cutucando até sentir sua pulsação. Teve nojo do sangue impuro que corria debaixo daquela pele branca... tão branca como a sua própria. Mas era aquele cerne que sentia o toque de Sirius todos os dias.

- Eu poderia lhe azarar tão gravemente agora que teriam de lhe reconhecer pela arcada dentária, sabia, Loren?

- E porque não o faz?

- Porque se seu sangue respingar em mim, é capaz de minha pele apodrecer.

- Você é mesmo um tipo desprezível – Olívia bateu no braço da garota, forçado-a a desviar a varinha da sua direção.

- Se tivesse coragem de usar sua varinha contra mim, ia descobrir que não está à altura.

- Pelo contrário – a empurrou, desequilibrando Bellatrix – eu jamais seria covarde a ponto de duelar com uma criança, Black.

- Não ouse me tocar novamente! – a sonserina avançou, meio enseguerada pela raiva que alimentava a respeito da garota. Brandiu a varinha – ia mostrá-la que não era criança. Sentiu que nem mesmo precisava de uma famosa marca negra estampada no braço para fazer sua primeira vitima mortal.

- Avad...

- Impedimenta!

As duas voaram pelo corredor para lados opostos. Sirius vinha correndo, a varinha em punho e o cabelo negro esvoaçando pelo rosto. Sua presença tirou todo o ar os pulmões de Bellatrix e ela teve um pensamento insano – nunca o vira mais encantador, mais fantástico, mais lindo como naquele momento. Depois ela descobriu que algo viscoso e quente saia da sua cabeça – sangue.

- Livy! – Sirius caiu de joelhos ao lado da sua namorada, que estava se sentado com dificuldade. – Você está bem?

- Estou. Eu estava ganhando.

Ele riu, ele conseguia rir mesmo naquele tipo de situação. Então ele virou para Bellatrix e não estava mais rindo. Nem levemente.

- Eu vou falar sobre isso com o diretor, Bellatrix. Monitora ou não, você não tem motivos para usar uma maldição imperdoável.

- Sirius! – Olívia repentinamente apontou, em pânico – ela está sangrando! Ah, Merlin! – e tapou a boca com as mãos, como se aquilo fosse algo realmente desastroso.

A expressão de Sirius se transformou em choque, e então pavor, ao ver a quantidade de sangue que saia da cabeça de Bellatrix. Esquecendo imediatamente da realidade em que viviam, ele pareceu voltar a anos atrás, quando aprontavam e acabavam se machucando, quebrando um braço ou ficando sem parte dos cabelos da cabeça.

- Bella! – exclamou, indo na direção a ela e a amparando, porque a jovem estava prestes a desmaiar.

A exclamação passou batida, talvez nem ele se lembrasse que a tinha chamado daquela maneira, mas para Bellatrix aquilo não seria ignorado. O nó no fundo do seu estomago tinha se apertado consideravelmente.

- Me largue – ela tentou inutilmente se desvencilhar dele, apesar da tontura. – Me largue agora, Black.

Ela estava com raiva, muita raiva, estava lívida e ensandecida de raiva e nem era dele – era da estúpida da Loren. Porque ela simplesmente não tinha ignorado o fato de ela, Bellatrix, estar machucada? Por que não comemorara ao invés de fazer aquela cara de preocupação, aquele alarde, de chamar atenção de Sirius para Bella, de fazê-lo se preocupar depois de tanto tempo de cômoda indiferença? Se possível, odiava aquela garota ainda mais agora. E também a Sirius, porque ele só percebera porque _"Livy"_ o avisara. Se não fosse a _"Livy"_, eles iriam embora e ela sangraria em paz tranquilamente naquele corredor até morrer, o que seria bem melhor do que estar nos braços de Sirius agora, e unicamente por culpa de _"Livy"_.

- Leve ela pra enfermaria, Sirius!

- Não! – Bella ia protestar mais, mas sentiu vontade de vomitar e fechou a boca rápido. Lutou um pouco, mas Sirius era maior, mais forte e naquele momento, mais saudável.

- Eu vou fazer isso. Volte ao salão comunal e espere por mim.

Semi-consciente, Bella foi carregada até a enfermaria, a raiva de Olívia Loren dando lugar à dor que deveria estar sentindo pela cabeça partida. Longe de dor, Bella estava furiosa. Ela era a prima, mas quem receberia a atenção dele naquela noite seria Loren, mesmo intacta, mesmo culpada, mesmo... Bella desmaiou. Mas quando acordou no dia seguinte, sua raiva não passara.

**-BD-**

Nem passou nos meses seguintes. Bellatrix implicava com Loren todas as vezes que a encontrava nos corredores, lhe provocando direta ou indiretamente. Tiveram uma infinidade de horríveis discussões presenciadas por toda a escola, onde normalmente saiam machucadas e detentas. Bella perdeu o cargo de monitora, mas não se importou – almejava posições bem mais significativas. Era sobre isso que conversava com Rodolphos no bar Três Vassouras numa das visitas em Hogsmead.

- Tenho novidades para você, Bellatrix.

- Espero que não tenha nada haver com a minha irmã.

- Na verdade isso também – ele sorriu perante a expressão decepcionada da garota – trouxe o convite do casamento da sua irmã. Daqui a duas semanas. Sabe o que significa?

- Que eu preciso de um vestido? – ela supôs.

- Não, Trix – ele a pegou cuidadosamente pelo queixo – que já podemos marcar a data do nosso casamento.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha levemente.

- É a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi.

- Não é o que seu pai pensa.

- Em breve eu terei 17 anos, Roph, e o que meu pai pensa não será mais tão importante. Você sabe que tenho planos muito mais significativos do que... casamento – pronunciou a última palavra com desprezo. – E sobre isso – ela aproveitou – me diga as verdadeiras boas notícias, agora.

- Está bem. O que ganho em troca?

- Hum... vamos ver.. a minha eterna gratidão? Fale logo, Rodolphos, e isso não é uma troca de favores.

- Você é tão intragável, Bellatrix. – ele se resignou, suspirando - Mas sim, eu tenho a sua boa notícia. Haverá uma reunião para jovens que estão interessadas em seguir o lorde das trevas daqui a um mês. Eu serei responsável por levar os interessados até o local marcado, então, estarei aqui para levar os pirralhinhos em segurança. E também a você – ele completou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Então você é o que do Lord, o _choffer_?

- Você não é tola. Sabe que esse tipo de trabalho é designado apenas para comensais de confiança.

- E você me garante que Voldemort estará lá pessoalmente? – ela quis se certificar, ansiosa unicamente com a perspectiva.

- Ele lhe garante, minha querida. Também lhe trouxe _esse_ convite.

Rodolphos lhe entregou um envelope preto e um branco brilhante, de linho, que obviamente advinha de Narcissa e Lucius. Bella abriu o envelope negro e letras vermelho-sangue serpentearam no pergaminho vagarosamente:

_"Se os nossos objetivos coincidem, venha ao meu encontro. Atenciosamente, L.V."_

O pergaminho se autodestruiu em seguida, e tudo que sobrou dele foi um montinho de pó sobre a mesa. Mas aquelas inscrições permaneceriam vivas na mente de Bellatrix durante semanas.

**-BD-**

A mais nova das irmãs Black tinha casamentos como infernais. A comemoração de um aprisionamento, que grande coisa, era o que pensava. Via sua irmã dizer 'sim' a Malfoy e a imaginava presa naquela ostentosa mansão do rapaz loiro, se confundindo com suas estátuas de cristal, se tornando uma silenciosa peça de decoração.

Ela sabia que o seu casamento seria diferente – afinal _não casar _não era uma opção. Ainda assim tinha um pouco de pena do marido, mas não iria poupá-lo da consternação que seria não ter uma noiva obediente e cativa. Era nisso que estava pensando quando Rodolphos os girava pelo salão com habilidade. Ele confundiu o sorriso maldoso no rosto dela com uma receptividade da garota e tentou beijá-la. Foi inútil, por mais tonta que Bella estivesse devido ao vinho de escaravelhos – de que abusara um pouco – ela foi bem habilidosa para virar o rosto no momento exato. Recebeu uma baforada de frustração na orelha, mas não ligou – provocar Rodolphos era um passatempo muito gratificante.

Afinal os olhos felinos e de cor tão antinatural se estreitavam e sem palavras deixavam claro sua perturbação. Ela sorria, mostrando que não se importava. Ainda assim, havia algo na perspectiva de se casar com aquele jovem que não deixava toda a bebida que sorvera fazer efeito; era inquietante.

Bella agradeceu quando a carruagem do seu _noivo_ a deixou dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ela tinha permissão para sair naquela noite devido à festa, mas não queria usar alarde e preferiu ir por uma das passagens secretas que Sirius lhe ensinara muitos anos antes, quando ainda se falavam.

Infelizmente seu acesso era muito perto da torre da Grifinória. Por uma infeliz conhecidência a casa ganhara o jogo de quadribol daquele dia e estavam comemorando até aquele momento. Ela podia ouvir o barulho do corredor, mas não via um palmo à frente e estava ocupada remexendo a bolsa para pegar a varinha. Foi quando esbarrou forte contra um peito largo vermelho e dourado.

Não, aquilo não era o acaso agindo. Bellatrix ia descobrir, cedo ou tarde, que era o destino.

- Ai! Maldição.

Um cheiro forte de Sirius Black e firewisk invadiu com furor as narinas da garota.

- Mil salamandras, Bella. Você está... está... absurdamente linda... parece uma cortina do salão comunal da grif... hic... da grifinória.

- E você, absolutamente bêbado. Francamente, Black, quanta pobreza, porque você não se embebeda com alguma coisa que valha dinheiro, ao menos?

- Foi o casamento da Cissa, não é? Foi bom?

Ela não pretendia responder, não ia tratar de assuntos familiares com _estranhos_.

- Saia da minha frente que quero ir para o meu salão comunal.

Ela deu a volta em Sirius e encarou o corredor escuro. O mundo girou e Bella se apoiou na parede para não cair.

- Bella – a voz de Sirius, embolada e rouca, falou atrás de si – Eu tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar.

- Não quero ver o que é. – ela estava discretamente tirando a varinha da bolsa de festa que carregava, para o caso de ter que usá-la.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros, suas mãos estavam anormalmente quentes, aquecendo a pele nua da garota como nenhum cobertor de veludo magicamente aquecido seria capaz de fazer.

- Você costumava se interessar antes. Passagens secretas, lembra? Sabíamos todas elas, mas há uma nova...

Ela lembrou como, logo que chegara a Hogwarts, Sirius a tinha apresentado os lugares ocultos do castelo. Ele os conhecia aos montes. Ele tinha um dom inexplicável de reconhecer, descobrir, desvendar sempre mais uma, mas já não compartilhava seus segredos com ela há tempos. Obviamente não estava fazendo falta. Não, ela não era mais uma criança curiosa em busca de aventuras e segredos. Não ao lado do seu primo traidor.

- É uma passagem secreta para as masmorras.

Ela virou-se, nitidamente menos reticente.

- Eu não acredito em grifinórios.

- Apesar disso, sei que você não deixaria essa oportunidade escapar por entre os dedos.

E a sua certeza foi comprovada quando Bellatrix o acompanhou, varinha ainda em punho para qualquer eventualidade. Ela estava dizendo a si mesma que tinha a obrigação de conhecer as passagens secretas de Hogwarts, podia precisar, quem saber, como futura comensal. Desceram até o quarto andar, onde Sirius apontou para um longo espelho que cobria a parede do fim do corredor do chão ao teto. Era um espelho antigo, sua superfície estava tão desgastada que sequer conseguia refletir na maioria da sua área. Opaco, as bordas lascadas, nenhum atrativo em especial.

- Ali tem uma passagem secreta.

- Isso é um tanto óbvio – ela disse mal humorada.

- É claro, agora que eu já lhe falei.

Então ele deu alguns passos a frente, bateu três vezes na moldura e atravessou a superfície como se ela fosse feita de fumaça. Bellatrix ficou olhando seu reflexo difuso, sabendo que entrar ali era um grande erro. Deu alguns passos e atravessou o espelho da mesma maneira. Encontrou um breu absoluto, e sentiu a presença de Sirius ao seu lado. Acendeu a varinha e viu, bem a sua frente, uma escadaria íngreme, estreita e pedregosa, carcomida pelo tempo e desuso. A impressão era de que desabaria com o peso de qualquer um que arriscasse usá-la. Sirius, ao seu lado, deu uma piscadela e um sorriso que ela odiou.

Havia agora uma parede sólida às suas costas, como que dizendo para que não desse para trás agora.

- Medo, priminha?

Bellatrix o ignorou, enfrentando a escada. Ele vinha logo atrás. Seu cheiro forte parecia estar possuindo o nariz dela como um veneno gasoso, dificultado a respiração, dilatando os poros da sua pele, resultando em gotículas de suor. O caminho dava voltas subseqüentes, parecia nunca ter fim, a impressão era de que já tinham chegado ao subsolo e continuavam a penetrar sob a terra.

Até que chegaram a um portão baixo, inesperadamente.

- Alorromora. – ela proferiu para o cadeado enferrujado, que estalou e abriu.

- Onde está a sua educação, Bella? Nem me deixa fazer as honras da casa...

Ela sabia que era a proximidade dele que a estava incomodando a ponto de deixá-la tonta. Abriu o portão e se abaixou para passar com ele. A visão de um corredor longo, pedroso, frio e limoso não a consolou. Os porta-archote na parede estavam sem velas, ainda assim, uma luminosidade azulada permitia divisar os contorno das paredes nuas e úmidas.

- Dizem que ainda se pode ouvir os gritos de sofrimento dos prisioneiros aqui confinados... algumas almas perturbadas vagam por aqui, assombrado sem destino os corredores do subsolo...

- Quanta asneira, Black. – ela disse, recuperando o fôlego – Qualquer um que leu Hogwarts, uma história sabe que desde a sua construção, as masmorras do castelo nunca foram usadas com o intuído de prender criminosos e malfeitores.

Ele riu abertamente, aquela sua risada meio canina de quem ri da coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

- Você falou como a Livy agora...

Ela sentiu uma onda de sangue quente invadir as áreas vitais do seu corpo, a mão que segurava a varinha formigou perigosamente, os olhos chegaram a arder, Bellatrix virou-se para Sirius com uma ferocidade inexpurgável.

- Não me compare com a sua sangue-ruim, Black!

Ele riu novamente, mas aquele curvar de lábios em particular fora ainda mais enervante.

- Eu só quis dizer que as duas são muito inteligentes.

- Isso não melhora as coisas. – enquanto empurrava com força a varinha na garganta dele, ela não pôde deixar de achar aquele diálogo vagamente familiar.

- Da última vez que me disse algo parecido, fomos parar a cama.

A mão desocupada de Bellatrix foi mais rápido que a armada, o que resultou num sonoro tapa inferido na lateral do rosto moreno de Sirius Black. A sua mão doeu contra os ossos do seu maxilar, mas foi uma dor ínfima perto do ardor que ele sentia na bochecha. Ela viu um liquido viscoso escorrer dali e percebeu que era sangue; abrira, como seu anel de noivado cravejado de pedras, um pequeno talho no rosto do rapaz. A essa altura, era óbvio que Sirius não estava mais, nem remotamente, sob o efeito de firewisk barato. Ela ficou admirando o corte por um segundo, até Sirius conjurar um lenço e limpá-lo. Ele estendeu o pedaço de linho branco para ela.

- Talvez queira guardar de lembrança.

- Pense bem antes de me dar isso, Black. Existem um sem-número de maldições que posso conjurar sobre você e sua corja com apenas uma gota do seu sangue. – ela sorriu cheia de si.

- Mas você não faria isso, porque segundo o Código de Conduta Black, amaldiçoar um consangüíneo é procedimento contra-indicado classe A.

- Você não é mais um Black.

- Isso não muda o fato de que o sangue que você acabou de derramar é igualzinho ao que corre nessas veias alteradas do seu pescoço.

Eles continuaram a andar em frente pelo corredor escuro. Às vezes sentiam as solas do sapato deslizar por algo estranho, que logo descobriram ser cera de vela endurecida. Não era impressão de Bellatrix – era mais difícil respirar ali do que em níveis normais de solo.

- Vi seu noivo todo pomposo em Hogsmead um dia desses. Ele consegue ser mais patético do que o de Narcissa.

- Vamos nos casar em pouco tempo.

- Que grande surpresa ele terá na noite de núpcias, uh? – Sirius riu debochadamente.

Ela parou apertando com mais força o cabo da varinha.

- Do que está falando?

- Suponho que não contou para ele o seu grande segredo... – Sirius parecia se divertir intensamente com aquele assunto – Aposto que seu noivo palerma não sabe que está recebendo material de segunda mão...

Ela travou os dentes. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava falando realmente sobre o que no fundo sabia que ele estava falando.

- Black, acho melhor parar por ai...

- Ou você vai o quê? Ora, Bella... então andou escondendo todo esse tempo do seu noivinho que você é impura? E todos esses discursos de pureza de sangue e obediência às tradições e o valor do sangue nobre e toda essa ladainha, porque será que eu acho que vai por água abaixo quando eles descobrirem que você foi capaz... com o seu próprio primo, o traidor do sangue, você foi capaz...

- Cale a boca! – ela tinha a varinha apontada diretamente para o coração dele, e a intenção vivaz de machucá-lo – Cale a boca!

- Fique calma. – ele piscou novamente, maroto, agarrando o pulso dela e fazendo-a abaixar a varinha – Não vou lhe denunciar. Eu não quero estragar seu casamento perfeito com seu príncipe de sangue puro e toda essa perfeição azeda que será a sua vida depois disso.

- Eu odeio você. – ela concluiu, aquilo estava entalado há muito tempo – Você é tão idiota, seu futuro seria grande e fabuloso e você estragou tudo.

- Eu e você temos conceitos diferentes de "grandeza".

Ela deu um sorrisinho ínfimo, atroz. Ele já a tinha atraído, desafiado, instigado, irritado e afagado. Estavam chegando perto agora. Ela conhecia aquele jogo. Mas estava com pressa.

- Porque estamos aqui, Black?

- Porque eu estou lhe mostrando algo que pensei que era do seu interesse?

Ela se aproximou mais, fitou fundo as orbes escuras como betume, brilhado entre a profusão de cílios sedosos que conferiam o toque aveludado aos seus olhos.

- E onde está? – ela perguntou baixo.

- Aqui está. – ele quis indicar ao redor, as paredes frias, a luminosidade azulada.

- Não. – Bella insistiu com a voz sussurrada – Onde está?

- Aqui. – ele repetiu, o tom tão menos vago e displicente que quem ouvisse de fora jamais entenderia que o que ele indicava era a si próprio.

Bella definitivamente nunca estivera de fora.

- Nós sempre fomos muito parecidos. – ele comentou vagamente, olhando os olhos dela, cujos cílios eram tão vastos e veludosos quanto os seus. A pele abaixo dos olhos de Bellatrix era tão fina que se assemelhava a lâmina da polpa de uma maçã. Ele via as ramificações azuladas por debaixo dela, quase podia presenciar o movimento do sangue que pulsava ali.

- Por isso jamais poderemos ocupar o mesmo espaço. É uma dose deveras grande a se suportar.

Ele riu, mas foi tão menos irritante agora.

- Sabe o que eu não consigo entender, Bella?

- Merlin, você ignora muita coisa.

- Eu não consigo entender como uma tez tão frágil é capaz de ocultar alguém tão genioso.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ela quis saber, sem inflexões da voz.

- Eu não consigo entender o modo como eu perseguia as partes mais finas da sua pele, onde eu podia ver suas veias pulsarem...

- A sua busca nunca fez o menor sentido.

A boca de Black capturou os lábios finos da sonserina com uma ânsia desmesurada, mas já prevista. Queria reviver ali a lembrança da seiva doce do fim da sua infância, das horas dentro do quarto, da culpa velada, o ardor feroz de contrariar as leis prazerosamente. Fora naquelas formas brancas e curvilíneas que a rebeldia encontrara o pecado e resultara numa obsessão que não mais conseguira abandonar. Foram aqueles cabelos negros, brilhantes, fora aquele véu o poço negro em que seus sonhos o derrubavam, sempre vacilante, suado, ofegante, dentro e fora dela, mas sempre a caminho, incontrolavelmente a caminho.

Ele enfiou os dedos pelos fios dela, desfazendo seu penteado de festa, e a empurrou para dentro de uma das várias celas abertas, prensando o corpo frio e magro contra a parede de pedra. Ela o empurrou com toda força, soltando um palavrão. Se encararam, Sirius riu algoz e a puxou pelos cabelos com força, arqueando a cabeça dela para trás e enfiando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço branco.

Queria saciar seu corpo quando sentiu profundamente o cheiro que emanava, porque aquilo parecia um vício, nunca esquecido, sempre necessário. Por quantas vezes tentara não pensar, tão convencido de que ela não era significante, e como por magia Bellatrix estava impregnada sem volta no seu cérebro, no interior das suas pálpebras, entre os seus dedos, no frio agonizante que por hora tomava seu corpo, um frio particular que só ela e seus contornos familiares poderia extinguir?

Ele firmou as duas mãos nas laterais do vestido de festa e puxou para baixo, o pano se rasgando, a resistência machucando a pele dela, espalhando marcas rubras nos ombros e no torso. Bella ondulou e fechou os olhos. Sirius enfrentava seu ventre com a ereção pronunciada abaixo das vestes de quadribol. Ele a perscrutou constatando que não se enganara – desde a última vez que tinha visto a prima nua, até ali, sua imaginação acompanhara bem o desenvolvimento do seu corpo, que agora era de uma mulher por definitivo, e do jeito que ele imaginara.

E de que maneira teria sobrevivido todo aquele tempo sentindo o revirar das suas entranhas cada vez que a via em um lugar? Sua vontade de ignorar aquilo parecia aumentar a perturbação, a inconstância, pois longe dela parecia inexistente, mas bastava que soasse uma mera alusão àquela menina e uma dolorosa alavanca se acionava sufocante e imediata dentro dele...

Ele escorregou a mão pelo ventre liso e macio e fechou os dedos em torno da lateral da calcinha verde claro. Puxou para cima sem dó, a lingerie se enterrando entre as pernas dela. A jovem soltou um lamento através do lábio inferior, que mordia com força, os olhos fechados.

- Não faça isso... – ordenou baixo, para que a voz não tremulasse.

Ele fez. Puxou a peça para o lado e a rasgou, não facilmente, a fazendo arder e arfar. Ela abriu os olhos para demonstrar sua raiva e ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, ordinariamente.

- Assim está melhor – disse no ouvido dela, bem baixo, se concentrando nos seios, os apertando por cima da renda – Você precisa abrir os olhos e ver tudo...

Bella era especialmente sensível nos seios. Era um daqueles lugares onde Sirius se concentrava, buscando as ramificações azuis de sangue que eram visíveis com um pouco de atenção. Mas não naquele momento. Ele a torturou enquanto demorava a abrir o fecho da peça, passeando as mãos quentes pelas costas de Bellatrix, que ela arqueava, os olhos se cerrando novamente pelo contato com o peito duro e cheio de músculos do primo.

- Isso é o que você quer? – ele provocou, correndo a ponta dos dedos por ela – É o que quer...?

Bella não ia falar uma palavra, mas seu olhar dizia tudo. Sirius segurou o queixo dela com força, imprimindo propositalmente os seus dedos nas bochechas pálidas enquanto forçava uma troca de olhar. Aqueles poços de indiferença cintilavam como duas estrelas agora... o grifinório encostou os lábios nos dela e sentiu resistência...

- Não está preocupada, não é? Segura de que eu sempre soube _como_ fazer com você...

Ela arrancou a mão dele do seu rosto com ferocidade.

- Isso faz muito tempo.

- É o que vamos ver...

Ele abriu a própria calça e se livrou dela, então alcançou uma das pernas de Bellatrix e a ergueu pela coxa, encaixando-a em sua cintura. A pele fina das costas dela raspou na pedra áspera e um arrepio sensibilizou seu corpo. Sirius finalmente tirou seu sutiã e esfregou com os dedos os mamilos túrgidos e rosados. Tinham cor e textura de pétalas, mas tinham o cheiro de Bellatrix impregnado, asfixiante. Ela segurara todos os gemidos até ali, mas se permitiu entreabrir a boca, sugando desesperadamente o ar que lhe faltara.

O membro duro provocava sua entrada úmida e desprotegida, as pedras machucavam sua pele e agora o moreno a suspendera mais um pouco, alcançando seus seios com os lábios, sugando-os e mordendo-os num ritmo enlouquecido, faminto, típico e único dele. Eram os estímulos certos para fazer com que ela confundisse o certo e o errado. Tudo era errado. Tudo era pecado e essa era a principal e única linha de relação que compartilhava com Sirius Black. Era tudo que sabiam fazer juntos.

E ele, que convivera com a culpa e o remorso de não conseguir abandonar a sua lembrança e aquilo quase o destruíra, até convencer a si próprio que não era responsável... era inexplicável e a solução era única... a solução era ela... o antídoto era o próprio veneno e lá estava este em seus braços, respirando em arquejos irresistíveis, seu coração pulsando, ela toda pulsando, traçando trilhas dolorosas pela sua pele quente. Lá estava ela roubando sua consciência novamente, em forma de mãos de dedos compridos e delicados que finalmente enterravam as unhas em sua pele, sob descontrole, em forma de seios redondos e firmes como um par de luas cheias...

Bella sabia que ele continuaria ali, no limite, até levá-la a insanidade. Seu corpo fervia, tão quente que a combustão espontânea parecia uma possibilidade real. Ele não a tinha tocado uma única vez a intimidade com as mãos, e somente a fricção ocasional do topo do seu sexo espalhava fortes choques elétricos pelo corpo dela. Uma vez ali e qualquer garota se perderia do caminho de volta. Sirius Black fechava o cerco, e fazia até ela perder a direção. Não era nisso que Bella pensava. Não que pensasse. Ela só estava esperando o momento certo. Então o segurou pelos cabelos longos e suados com força, deu um impulso e fechou a outra perna ao redor da cintura dele.

O pênis entrou escorregadio e fácil, mas ainda assim friccionou suas paredes com toda intensidade e ela vibrou, encontrando o apoio firme dos braços dele. O gemido que arrancou do fundo da garganta do rapaz foi sua maior satisfação. Ele tomou o controle sem gentileza, de repente enlouquecido, irrefreável, dentro e fora dela e então um pouco mais fundo quando retornava, e Bella já nem lembrava quem era. Era dele. Era uma _parte _dele. Não de modo figurado. Ele guiava e sustentava seu corpo e a sensação era muito real.

Toda ela ondulava, azul, um fantasma languido, languido e quente sob si, alguém que ele queria tomar completamente, fazer sentir o que ele sentia, alcançar a intensidade da sua obsessão a invadindo continuamente, até que ela já não fosse capaz de impedir os gritos que arranhavam sua garganta. Poderia, queria, desejava trazer à tona aquele encantamento contundente e dominador e isso impelia cada um dos seus movimentos e também provocava os dela, como se ambos tivessem o mesmo objetivo.

Ele quis chegar ao extremo, transpor e alcançar completamente o mais árduo do seu desejo de tê-la novamente, e o faria, mesmo que tivesse que pagar pelo gosto de sangue das bocas, pelos arranhões da parede de pedra, por todas as marcas que restariam sobre aquela pele imaculada, pelas dores do atrito desmedido, mesmo que pagasse caro pelos suores misturados, pelas lágrimas, pelo gozo...

Principalmente pelo gozo que alcançou, abandonado a consciência de corpo e presença física. Ele se perdeu por um tempo impossível de se ter noção, sem ver, sem sentir, as garras do silêncio taparam seus ouvidos e ele desfrutou da sensação momentânea de estar morto, longe do corpo, a um passo do retorno da sua tão ansiada sanidade.

Bellatrix se deixou cair no chão, por cima dos pedaços do vestido de festa, sem conseguir fechar os olhos, apesar de querer loucamente curtir aquela dor que vinha do sexo pouco gentil e de tudo que um nunca falava para o outro a não ser daquela maneira. Ela sabia mais agora que, quando mais ardiam suas feridas, seus arranhões e entre as pernas, onde ele invadira à sua vontade, mais tempo a sensação de orgasmo formigaria em seu corpo lânguido e úmido.

Ela olhou para ele enquanto o belo exemplar, os músculos suados cintilando sob a luz lunar, arfava todo o oxigênio, os olhos fechados, a expressão perturbada de quem não se contém. Mas quando Sirius resolveu abrir os olhos, ele sabia, ela não estava mais lá.

Fora embora, então, tal qual fantasma à luz azul das masmorras. Sirius queria acreditar que ela levava consigo as perturbações que ele pretendera findar de vez naquela noite.

**-BD-**

Passos o mais longos quanto possível. Ela sabia, não havia dignidade em correr pelos corredores, por _correr _no geral. Ou isso, ou era simplesmente porque Bellatrix odiava correr. Mesmo atrasada. Os passos deviam ser bem calculados, seguros, indefectíveis. Correr era descontrole... vulnerabilizava.

- Ai, Sirius, pára! Hey... não, não faz isso...

Ela estancou os seus _passos longos_ ao se aproximar das vozes e dos risos. Era uma sala vazia no segundo andar, uma sala aberta... se Bella ainda fosse monitora, sua função seria denunciar os alunos infratores que certamente receberiam uma punição por abrir uma sala em desuso. Mas não foi por isso que a sonserina parou e sim porque conhecia perfeitamente a voz que estava ouvindo. E embrulhara seu estomago estranhamente.

- O que foi que combinamos? Sirius, poxa, eu nã... – a voz feminina foi subitamente interrompida. Bella esquivou-se e direção à porta da sala e presenciou algo que não pensara bem se queria. Sabia que era aquilo, então, porque a idéia estúpida de se aproximar?

Estava claro que a voz de Loren fora interrompida pelo mesmo beijo que Sirius Black ainda lhe dava com todo ardor e dedicação. Tinha encurralado a garota contra a parede e percorria com as mãos todo o seu uniforme grifinório, impedindo-a de escapar, embora a vontade da Loren fazê-lo fosse questionável. Bella sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ver a carícia intensa do primo – e não foi uma boa sensação.

"Eles voltaram" – ela repetiu baixo em sua cabeça. Tinham reatado o namoro como era de se esperar. Não que ela se importasse, obviamente. Só estava... enojada. Muito enojada. E suando frio, e em seguida as pernas de Bella ficaram fracas e ela teve que se segurar na parede para não cair. Ao baixar a cabeça, viu as horas no relógio. Vintes horas em ponto... estava atrasando-se. Buscando a improvável força na perspectiva do que estaria fazendo a seguir, ela arranjou ânimo e retomou seu caminho ao cais do lago, onde paravam os barquinhos dos primeiranistas no primeiro dia de aula. Todos a esperavam.

Era um grupo de mais ou menos dez jovens, essencialmente sonserinos. À frente estava Rodolphos, que, assim que a avistou, se aproximou impaciente.

- Trix! – sussurrou – O Lord não tolera atrasos.

- Aproveite e poupe seu falatório inútil.

Ela já estava se dirigindo a um barco pequeno onde todos tinham se acomodado. Rodolphos rolou os olhos e sentou ao seu lado, e com a varinha, começou a murmurar feitiços desconhecidos a ela. Uma densa névoa negra envolveu a embarcação e deixaram de ver ao redor, enquanto deslizavam suavemente pelas águas do lado de Hogwarts. Um burburinho entre os jovens insistia, sem dúvida, estavam ansiosos. Bella, em particular, temia abrir a boca e pôr para fora o seu jantar.

- Você está bem, Trix? – Rodolphos a olhava com atenção – está pálida.

- Estou ótima. – disse, impaciente.

- Não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Milord vai gostar de você, tenho certeza.

Ela olhou para ele mal acreditando no que ouvia. Teve de respirar fundo para não falar de modo que chamasse outras atenções.

- Não tenho duvidas quanto ao meu potencial e opinião do Lord Negro, Rodolphos.

No fim da travessia do lago, uma carruagem escura os esperava, parecendo não ser puxada por cavalo algum. Rodolphos avançou na frente do grupo e um outro comensal surgiu do interior do coche. Após uma breve conversa, foram instruídos a entrar na carruagem, que, aumentada magicamente, os acomodou com folga. Bella sentou num canto, a tradicional postura presunçosa, mal olhando as faces de seus colegas que, como ela, se mostravam interessados em servir como comensais da morte.

Ela ainda estava se martirizando por sua reação perante o fato de Sirius e a Loren e a volta do namoro. Há três semanas cometera o ato insano com o primo e até ali não tinham falado um com o outro sequer uma palavra. Porque Bella realmente não se importava com as providências que o grifinório tomava de acordo com a sua vida há muito tempo. Por sua sorte, o enjôo súbito havia passado.

A carruagem parou. E ela estava pronta para encarar Lord Voldemort.

_(Continua...)_

**N.A.: **Desculpem qualquer erro eventual, minhas betas andam ocupadíssimas :)

Agradecendo: **Grace**, **Grace** de novo (rsrs), **SofiaBlack**, **Tataya Black**, **Lori Black**, **SofiaBlack** de novo, e **Shakinha**, e sempre sempre, **Lou** e **Fabri**. Eu estou sem tempo de responder uma por uma, mas ainda assim OBRIGADA, e foi porque vocês são fofas que decidi postar logo e não esperar as 10 reviews... em troca, comentem mais coisas, peguem um bloquinho, façam tópicos, enfim, vamos discutir os detalhes que eu me desdobro a escrever pensando no que vocês vão achar! Rsrs. Quero dizer, essa NC MERECE efusivos agradecimentos e tudo, não?

Bem, agora que já leram o cap e que **já escreveram e mandaram review**, tratem de ir ler **Indigna Rosa Negra** (que atualizei semana passada, pra quem não viu!).

Beijos!


	3. O Mestre e o Êxtase

_**Dossiê Bellatrix**_

_**III – O Mestre e o Êxtase**_

_A carruagem parou. E ela estava pronta para encarar Lord Voldemort. _

**-BD-**

- Que lugar é esse? – Bella sussurrou para Rodolphos, enquanto fixava o seu redor. Estava frio e um vento cortante mal permitia que deixasse os olhos abertos, mas pelos contornos de lápides e estátuas marmóreas de anjos e demônios, supunha ser um cemitério trouxa. O chão era lamacento e suas botas estavam afundando consideravelmente.

- Fiquem próximos um dos outros, Milord não tardará a chegar...

Mau Rodolphos acabou de falar, uma figura alta e encapuzada aparatou perto deles. Alguns se encolheram, e, curiosamente, o vento frio parou de soprar... quanto mais a figura se aproximava, mais abafado e silencioso o cemitério se tornava, até parecer completamente.... morto. Rodolphos se adiantou, ajoelhou aos pés do ser de capa negra e beijou-lhe a barra das vestes.

- Milord – ele se levantou, um pouco trêmulo – Eu os trouxe como o senhor me ordenou...

- Lestrange, você me garante que ninguém sabe que estes alunos estão aqui? Ninguém os viu sair, nem foram informados... não há nenhum espião entre eles?

O jovem olhou para os alunos como se pudesse naquele breve momento perceber se um deles estava ali para traí-los.

- Tenho certeza que tudo correu perfeitamente bem, Milord, e que são todos confiáveis.

- Eu quero ter certeza de que você está ciente, então, Lestrange, que pagará qualquer erro com a sua própria vida?

- Sim, Milord.

Lord Voldemort se aproximou do grupo e olhou o rosto de um a um sob seu capuz, que no entanto não deixava entrever sua própria feição. Os jovens se encolhiam sob aquele olhar como se estivessem sendo inspecionados no intimo de suas almas... Bella sentiu-se invadida, completamente exposta, e agüentou firme.

- Senhores, lhes dou a última chance de desistirem. Os que decidirem por ficar, a partir daqui, devem estar cientes de que, uma vez a serviço de Lord Voldemort, sempre com Lord Voldemort.

Bella olhou ao redor... seus colegas pareciam tão certos e irredutíveis quanto ela. Ou talvez estivessem tão ansiosos pela proximidade com o grande Lord negro que não conseguissem falar. Ela estava saboreando a voz daquele homem como uma melodiosa sinfonia de sibilares e sussurros cruéis. Ela estava absolutamente encantada.

- Você – Lord Voldemort apontou com um dedo branco e anormalmente longo para um garoto entre eles. – Venha até aqui.

Bella se surpreendeu ao perceber que se tratava e Regulus; ela não tinha reparado na presença dele por todo o caminho. De alguma forma, seu primo parecia deslocado daquele lugar... a pele do rosto, branco leitosa, iluminada pela lua e os lábios arroxeados pelo frio. No entanto, o garoto andou com dignidade até a sombra negra de Voldemort.

- Como se chama, garoto?

- Regulus Black. – ele olhou de relance para Bellatrix.

- E o que pensa que esta fazendo aqui?

- Quero ser um comensal da morte, senhor.

Bellatrix deu razão a Voldemort quando este deu uma gargalhada cruel e carregada de sarcasmo, pois nunca vira algo tão patético quanto seu primo naquele momento. Regulus mal tinha passado do quarto ano e a sua voz ainda era rouca e infantil.

- Lestrange! – Voldemort virou-se para Rodolphos, que sobressaltou-se – Quando lhe disse que trouxesse-me jovens capazes de lutar, eu estava querendo acreditar que você não me traria crianças!

- Perdão Milord, mas acredito que Regulus Black, apesar da aparência patética, possa lhe ser útil... o garoto tem perspicácia.

- Ele vai precisar de mais do que isso para ser um comensal. – O Lord negro voltou-se para Regulus, que a essa altura já não estava mais tão confiante – Pegue a sua varinha, moleque, e prove que merece estar aqui.

Regulus deixou a varinha cair, tal qual era o nervosismo. Bella se viu desejado que um milagre acontecesse e tornasse seu primo estúpido capaz de não decepcionar o Lord. Mas ela não acreditava muito nisso.

- Você conhece as maldições imperdoáveis, Black?

- S-sim. – Bellatrix viu gotas de suor brotando na testa alva de Regulus e encharcando seus cabelos negros, apesar do frio.

- Quero que aplique uma delas em Lestrange. – ele apontou para Rodolphos, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. – A que você quiser. – O Lord negro continuou, cruelmente, como se só o fato de dar aquela ordem lhe causasse imenso prazer.

Por um momento suspenso de tensão, a cena do pequeno Regulus apontando a varinha tremula para Rodolphos pareceu congelada. Estava claro que, por mais que não acreditassem na capacidade do garoto, temiam pelo que aconteceria – se ele errasse, ou se acertasse, as conseqüências seriam igualmente preocupantes. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior sem perceber.

- Vá em frente, Black. Ele não irá reagir.

Regulus abriu a boca. Respirou fundo o ar gélido da noite e tentou:

- Cruc... Crucis... Crucious!

Um lampejo vermelho saiu da varinha com impulso de um tiro, e Regulus caiu sentado como um boneco de pano, enquanto seu feitiço se desfazia no ar sem sequer se aproximar do alvo. Rodolphos riu, alguns outros jovens riram. Bellatrix estava com os olhos presos em Voldemort... mesmo por baixo do capuz que ocultava sua face, algo a fez perceber que o Lord Negro estava contrariado... ele se aproximou de Regulus com a varinha apontada diretamente para a testa do garoto, que apertou os olhos azuis com força.

- Moleque tolo! Pensa que pode vir aqui e desperdiçar o tempo do Lord Voldemort? Pois vou lhe mostrar o jeito mais simples de aprender uma maldição proibida! Cruccio!

Regulus gritou, se contorceu horrivelmente no chão como se estivesse em chamas, cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos e bateu sucessivamente a cabeça na terra úmida, numa tentativa desesperada de se livrar da dor excruciante que tomava seu corpo. O coração de Bella batia descontrolado, uma revolta pungente atribuía um amargor dentro da sua boca... ela não gostava muito de Regulus, mas ver um membro da família Black naquele estado era, para ela, perturbador...

Não o suficiente para intervir, obviamente.

O que não foi preciso, porque Voldemort finalizou a Maldição Crucciatos e deixou Regulus, semi-inconsciente, largado no chão como quem larga um animalzinho qualquer.

- Eu quero acreditar que o resto de vocês tenha entendido o nível que espero dos que estão aqui hoje. Não quero surpresas desagradáveis, como descobrir que tenho aqui um sangue ruim, um mestiço ou um defensor de trouxas imundo. Caso isso ocorra, não serei tão gentil como fui com o nosso amigo Black. – e cutucou Regulus nas costelas com a ponta do sapato. O garoto soltou um gemido, o que era bom – significava que ao menos, sobrevivera. – Então, quem pode me mostrar a que veio?

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles. Ninguém parecia confiante o suficiente para arriscar e depois ter um destino parecido com o de Regulus. Afinal, coragem era para grifinórios.

- Milord. – a voz de Bella ecoou pelo cemitério vazio, e não demonstrava sequer uma nota de insegurança – Estou disposta a mostrar a que vim. Se me permite...

Ela ajoelhou-se e beijou a barra das vestes de Voldemort, tal qual tinha feito Rodolphos anteriormente. Levantou-se, fitando a face oculta do homem a sua frente, fixamente.

- Se identifique, menina.

- Bellatrix Black, senhor.

- Ora, ora! – Lord Voldemort pareceu demonstrar uma nota de reconhecimento em sua voz rascante – Trouxe sua queridinha, Rodolphos? Espero que tenha pensado bem antes de arriscar a fazê-lo.

- Perdão, Milord – Bella interviu – Mas não estou aqui porque Rodolphos quis. É do meu próprio desejo e anseio servir ao senhor.

- Já que assim pensa... estaria disposta a provar sua lealdade a mim, Black? A qualquer custo?

- A qualquer custo, meu lorde. – confirmou com um sorriso indolente.

- Que ótimo sabê-lo... creio que, diferente do seu parente, realmente conheça as maldições imperdoáveis?

- Perfeitamente.

- E saiba executá-las com sucesso?

- Sem dúvidas, Milord. E com muito prazer.

- Então, a senhorita já sabe o que deve fazer.

Bella trocou um breve olhar com Rodolphos, mas a varinha já estava em punho e sua decisão, há muito tomada. Ela viu na face do noivo uma breve sombra de dúvida, e em seguida, receio. Sorriu, satisfeita por Rodolphos não duvidar de sua obstinação, nem por um ser insignificante como ele era. Ela proferiu a maldição e um raio vermelho o atingiu em cheio no peito. Seus joelhos cederam até atingir o chão, o cabelo em tom de terra caiu sobre o rosto, entretanto, incapaz de esconder a sua expressão de imensa dor e perturbação. O homem contorceu-se e berrou diversas vezes, o único ruído no cemitério sombrio. Somente seus ofegares sofridos e a respiração suave de Bellatrix. A garota manteve a Crucciatos até quando pôde – e uma tontura forte abateu-se sobre ela, a obrigando a abaixar a varinha.

Ainda que muito tonta, percebeu que Voldemort estava intensamente satisfeito. O que era mais que suficiente para si.

**-BD-**

- Bellatrix. Quero que saiba que não estou aborrecido com você pelo que fez.

Lentamente, amanhecia nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Não era a hora preferida da jovem – era um tanto desconfortável abandonar o consolo frio e acolhedor da noite pela realidade exposta e banal da claridade diurna. Os outros jovens já estavam em seus quartos confortáveis, recuperando as forças após seu primeiro encontro frente a frente com o Lord Negro, e ela estava ali, se sentindo fisicamente muito mal e sendo impedida por Rodolphos de seguir seu caminho.

- O que é covarde da sua parte, obviamente. No seu lugar, eu teria reagido.

Ele a ignorou.

- Sei que fez aquilo para se provar capaz ao Lord. Sei que não o faria em outra circunstância.

- Acredite, eu o faria. – Ela disse, rindo divertidamente irônica. – Me diverti muito hoje a noite, Rodolphos.

- Não parece. Você está com uma cara péssima. Eu estou sinceramente preocupado com você, Trix, você parece fraca e adoentada...

Ela quase deixou escapar que realmente não estava se sentindo bem, mas segurou no último momento. Confessar aquilo só faria com que ele lhe enchesse mais o saco, e ela só queria que o seu noivo a deixasse em paz o mais rápido possível.

- Avise quando o Lord quiser me ver novamente. Diga-lhe que estou a postos para o que quer que deseje.

Ela já estava indo embora quando o rapaz lhe segurou pelo antebraço e a trouxe para perto.

- E sobre a data do nosso casamento?

- Não posso nem quero me casar com você no meio do ano letivo, não é uma pena? – disse cínica. – Só Merlin sabe como isso prejudicaria os meus estudos.

- Nos casaremos nas suas férias de verão.

- Veremos. – ela disse, só para se livrar mais rápido dele.

- Tenha um bom dia, minha querida. – e encostou os lábios nos dela para um beijo rápido e leviano. Após isso, transformou-se numa raposa cor de vinho tinto e desapareceu entre as árvores da floresta proibida.

Ele mal tinha ido, Bella sentiu uma forte contração no estomago, e em seguida vomitou no chão uma massa marrom nojenta que fora, há muito tempo, uma parte do seu jantar. A garota praguejou e seguiu para o castelo, suando frio pelo caminho. Odiava ficar doente, mas parecia que, dessa vez, não podia fugir do que estava muito claro ser uma possibilidade.

**-BD-**

Narcissa deu notícias tão logo dezembro iniciou, trazendo neve consigo. Os freqüentes "incidentes" a nascidos trouxas, sangues ruins e escória em geral já não tinham como serem considerados "acasos". Mesmos os mais céticos precisavam admitir que vagarosa, mas inevitavelmente, aquele que se intitulava Lord Voldemort e marcava seus ataques com serpentes e caveiras, iniciava um novo reinado de terror para os que se sentiam ameaçados.

Foi com satisfação que Bella leu a carta da irmã na mesa do café da manhã uma terça feira que prometia aulas desagradáveis.

_Querida Bella, _

_Embora você seja uma irmã ingrata, e nunca escreva, e não tenha se mostrado empolgada com o meu casamento, lhe digo, através desta, que depois que me uni com Lucius, tenho tido uma vida tranqüila e confortável na Mansão Malfoy, em Wiltshire. Não saio muito de casa, ao contrário do meu marido que está às voltas com os serviços do trabalho. Mas não foi para falar de mim que comecei a escrever esta carta._

_Bella, estou preocupada com você. Desde que os nossos pais começaram a viajar com tanta freqüência, você está convencida de que pode direcionar como bem entender a sua vida. Bem, quero lembrá-la dos seus deveres na família. Andei conversando com Rodolphos e ele me contou que você se mostra relutante quando ele se refere ao casamento iminente de vocês. Concordo que a data não deve ser tão adiantada como ele deseja, mas quero, de toda maneira, que você amadureça a idéia tanto quanto necessário. _

_Estou indo lhe visitar em breve, talvez na páscoa. Quero conversar coisas urgentes com você, mas adianto que não aprovei certas coisas que ouvi do seu noivo a respeito de seu envolvimento em certas atividades. _

_Atenciosamente, Narcissa._

Bella se dividiu entre a repulsa em imaginar sua irmã casada com Lucius Malfoy, presa em uma mansão e circulando como um bibelô animado, enquanto somente seu marido cuidava do que realmente importava, e a maneira como ela lhe falara das suas obrigações. Como se Bella fosse uma criança irresponsável que precisasse ser advertida sobre os seus passos! Descobriu que não tinha a mínima vontade de ver a irmã e ouvir dela o que deveria fazer.

O tempo até a próxima visita a Hogsmeade se arrastou vagarosamente, e só porque era quando saberia a data do seu próximo encontro com Lord Voldemort. No dia marcado Bella acordou indisposta e recusou o café da manhã, tardando-se o máximo entre as cobertas, mesmo que sua pele estivesse tão sensível que o próprio tecido parecia agredi-la. Tudo estava sendo incomodo – o sacudir rude da carruagem, o ar gelado e pesado de se respirar, o peso das roupas de inverno, a gola arranhando a pele fina do seu pescoço.

- Você está passando mal, Black? – uma sonserina, que não era importante o suficiente para Bella saber o nome, perguntou.

- Não estava até você resolver usar essa voz desagradável.

O povoado estava vazio naquele feriado, vez que grande patê dos alunos de Hogwarts tinham optado por suas camas quentes, seus salões comunais confortáveis ou o que lhes valessem. Bellatrix pensou que seu esforço valia a pena, frio e desconforto eram o mínimo das coisas que teria que agüentar para alcançar sucesso nas suas predileções. No entanto, por mais que forçasse passos pela neve fofa, o caminho para o Três Vassouras, adornado para o natal e tudo mais, parecia alongar-se, inalcançável. Bella parou para respirar fundo, sentindo-se zonza e com a visão embaçada. Odiava quando seu próprio corpo a traia, e aquilo vinha acontecendo com mais freqüência do que gostaria naquela ultima semana. Atribuía aquilo à proximidade dos encontros com Rodolphos... mas até quando?

- Bellatrix! – uma voz dos confins da sua infância cortou a nevasca suave – Bella, há quanto tempo.

Ela se virou querendo não acreditar no que sabia que veria, mas foi inevitável divisar a irmã do meio em sua direção, os cabelos castanho-escuros sendo sacudidos pelo vento. Mas que diabos Andrômeda estava fazendo ali justo no dia que ela também estava ali? Alucinação era a única explicação. Uma má alucinação.

- Eu estou realmente doente. – sibilou para si mesma. Infortunadamente, Andrômeda estava perto o bastante para ouvi-la.

- Está doente?

- Fora daqui traidora imunda. – Bella grunhiu com nojo. Porque não conseguia raciocinar direito?

- Vamos lá irmãzinha – Andrômeda a pegou pelo braço – você pode fazer melhor que isso. Onde está toda aquela petulância asquerosa que tanto admiro?

- Me solta... você está me machucando. Eu vou machucar você também, Androm... – suas palavras morreram. Sua garganta estava trancando.

Andrômeda sabia que havia algo errado. Segurou o rosto da irmã entre as mãos, os olhos dela rolavam nas orbitas, e Bella estava tão quente...

- O que você tem? Bellatrix! – a sacudiu com força. Tudo que Bella fez foi deixar-se sacudir, caindo de joelhos na neve. Fraca, incapaz de protestar e afastar a irmã de si. Incapaz de respirar... até sentir... dor...

- Sirius! SIRIUS! Me ajude aqui, é a Bella, ela está tendo algum tipo de... Bellatrix, acorde!

Sirius, que observava a cena de longe e com pouca nitidez devido à neblina e a nevasca, seguiu a voz da prima, encontrando Andrômeda a segurar uma Bellatriz inerte no chão. Aquilo estava se revolvendo dentro dele, um monstro inquieto que mordeu seus joelhos, que o abaixou ao lado de Bellatrix e o fez tomá-la nos braços, sacudi-la, perguntar o que estava acontecendo e receber uma negativa confusa...

- Vamos levá-la daqui... Andie, calma, ela vai ficar bem.

**-BD-**

Andrômeda ajeitou um lugar na neve colocando a capa de Sirius por cima e ele deitou ali Bellatrix. Estavam no começo da vila, um beco um pouco afastado das lojas e debaixo de uma velha árvore que resistira ao inverno e mantinha uma copa volumosa. Andrômeda fez um gesto para Sirius se afastar e tirou do rosto da irmã seu cabelo grudado de neve. Lábios e pálpebras roxas, mas a jovem ainda respirava.

- _Enervate!_ – Andrômeda sibilou e os olhos grandes de Bella piscaram, depois se espremeram e suas mãos enluvadas apertaram a própria barriga.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Bella imediatamente alcançou a própria varinha ao ver Andrômeda a fitando. Sirius tinha se distanciado, mas também não escapou do olhar da prima. – Você está me seqüestrando, Andie?

- Não seja ridícula. Você desmaiou no caminho para o Três Vassouras.

- E porque não me levou ao Três Vassouras e sim a um lugar deserto junto a um traidor de sangue? – ela se apoiou no tronco da árvore para se levantar, com mais um gemido.

- Por que eu sabia quem encontraria lá, afinal, ele está esperando por você. Seu noivinho comensal da morte.

- Que besteira andou fazendo, Bellatrix? – Sirius se pronunciou, a expressão fechada, os maxilares angulosos e morenos travados – Seja o que for, está matando você, sua garota tola.

Bella o ignorou totalmente. Era a esperança de fazer com que o ardor de esganá-lo passasse.

- Sirius tem razão. Você está pálida e desmaiando pelos cantos, você nunca foi boa em cuidar de si própria, está se envolvendo com essas coisas e vai acabar se destruindo.

Bellatrix a analisou de cima a baixo. A irmã era pouco mais baixa que ela, tinha o mesmo formato do rosto, fino e aristocrático, o mesmo nariz reto, mas era a única das irmãs Black que possuía máculas na pele – no seu caso, meia dúzia de sardas salpicadas pelo nariz. Andrômeda ganhara mais peso do que Bella se lembrava da ultima vez que a tinha visto – por fim, observou seu abdome proeminente, arredondado. Uma onda de náusea a fez contorcer o rosto. Se afastou, passos para trás, os olhos negros tomados de repulsa.

- Andrômeda, você... me dá nojo. Sua imunda... sua...

- Não fale assim com ela, Bellatrix. É você a repulsiva por aqui. – Sirius se aproximou por trás, tomando as dores da prima predileta – Pensa que não sabemos com que tipo de coisas anda se envolvendo? Todo mundo desconfia. As pessoas se distanciam de você.

- Elas têm respeito por mim – Bella saboreou suas palavras para Sirius, estreitando bem os olhos – E não é porque eu estou procriando com um filho de trouxas estúpido. Não é porque eu traí a minha família me aliando a um trio de paspalhos metidos a herói. É porque eu estou provando meu valor.

- Sua versão de valor é deturpada – Sirius trancou os nervos, poucas vezes uma das duas já o tinham visto daquela maneira. Havia um tipo de faísca perigosa e ameaçadora em seu olhar, e ele agarrara o pulso de Bellatrix com força, os dedos longos fazendo pressão sobre a pele fina – mas nós dois sabemos que você não passa de uma garota mimada e impulsiva que está tentando se fazer enxergar. Burra. Voldemort nunca vai enxergar você. Você é só mais uma.

Bella deu uma gargalhada sádica, arrancando o braço da mão dele num movimento ágil.

- Você deveria ser o último a duvidar da minha capacidade de atrair atenção. – disse ferozmente. Antes que Sirius conseguisse rebater, ela já tinha ido embora sem olhar para trás.

**-BD-**

- Você está muito atrasada, Bellatrix. – foi a primeira coisa de Rodolphos lhe disse quando sentou na mesa afastada do pub minutos depois. Ela gostaria que ele parecesse mais irritado, mas Rodolphos só estava constatando. Odiosamente indiferente.

- Algumas questões pelo caminho.

- Deveria se aquecer melhor, está tão pálida, seus lábios estão meio roxos. – ele constatou novamente, oferecendo sua capa para ela.

- Vamos pular sua comovente preocupação com a minha saúde mais uma vez, Rodolphos. Me dê o que eu quero, nós vamos um para cada lado, sem grandes emoções.

- Não dessa vez, Trix. – ele a surpreendeu, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos, os olhos de lince, enquanto se recostava perigosamente na cadeira – Hoje, eu quero mais que isso.

Ela riu da atuação dele, aquele riso que o lembrava o quanto ela o achava patético. Rodolphos não lhe deu a mínima importância. Ela suspirou. Não precisava de mais aquilo num dia que já não vinha sendo um exemplo de agradabilidade.

- Que quer, meu caríssimo noivo? – ela reuniu toda a paciência que nem supunha ainda haver dentro de si. – Um afago? Uma declaração de amor? Quem sabe um osso, eu jogo e você o traz de volta...

- Um beijo, Bellatriz. É o que eu quero.

- Um beijo? – ela repetiu, crítica – quando foi que você chegou ao esse estágio deplorável de necessidade sem que eu percebesse?

Rodolphos fez um movimento muito rápido com as mãos, onde passou a direita pela nuca de Bellatrix e entrelaçou os dedos em seus fios de cabelo, com força, trazendo o rosto da garota vir bem perto do seu. Ele a olhava ferozmente. O cheiro de almíscar invadiu os sentidos sensibilizados de Bella como algo tóxico. O calor do hálito do rapaz em seu rosto parecia ainda mais tóxico quando ele falou.

- Olhe, Bellatrix, por outro ângulo. Eu não preciso pedir para ter sua boca. Nem para ter seu corpo. Em pouco tempo eles serão direitos meus. Enquanto isso, posso ter qualquer outra boca e corpo, basta eu escolher a garota e ela é minha, simplesmente. E não estou lhe implorando esse beijo. Estou exigindo. Eu estou fazendo com que você se humilhe e submeta a mim em troca de uma informação que só eu posso lhe dar. Uma informação pela qual você faria qualquer coisa.

A respiração de Bella acelerou-se com a proximidade inesperada dele. O toque imprevisto e dominante em seu cabelo, inescapável. O sangue corria mais quente nas veias desde aquilo.

- É a esse ponto que você terá de se rebaixar para ouvir o que eu posso lhe falar.

Bella sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- E olhando por um angulo diferente desse, você deveria saber que não é uma tarefa tão asquerosa antes de me obrigar a fazê-la.

E após essas palavras, inclinou levemente a cabeça, encaixando sua boca entreaberta no par de lábios finos de Lestrange. Pulsavam como a batida de um coração, quiseram os dela como poderiam querer um vinho ou uma droga, se tornaram parte de uma coreografia tão única e complementar que a situação se dissolveu, o beijo virou o centro, e não a condição. Quando se afastaram, ninguém os olhava – ninguém os percebera ali, fazendo uma coisa tão incomum simplesmente por se tratar de um par incomum... Rodolphos tinha sido hostil com seus lábios, que ardiam, latejavam dolorosamente. Ela curtiu aquilo com os olhos cerrados. Os abriu para perceber as pupilas do noivo dilatadas o suficiente para tornar seus olhos quase todo negros.

- Minha informação agora, Rolph. Já te dei um motivo para não dormir à noite. Me dê o meu.

**-BD-**

Bellatrix estava alheia, como sempre, às conversas dos seus colegas de casa no café da manhã. A novidade é que não tinha apetite, e não só naquele momento do dia, por todo o dia, ela simplesmente pensava na idéia de comer como repulsiva. Seus órgãos internos protestavam quando via uma travessa ou prato cheio, quando sentia no ar o cheiro de qualquer coisa comestível. Se obrigava a engolir, principalmente as comidas sem cheiro e com o mínimo de gosto possível, para não acabar chamando a atenção de algum colega mais curioso.

Tinha plena consciência de que estava azarada. Tinha motivos para acreditar nisso. Estava decidida a revirar a biblioteca aquela tarde, até a achar a poção adequada para voltar à normalidade. O Lord precisava da sua saúde, vitalidade e disposição. A mesma que demonstrara da última vez, simplesmente não podia decepcioná-lo.

Um barulho incomum da mesa a indicou que o Profeta Diário daquela manhã tinha finalmente chegado. Ela saboreou os burburinhos que vieram a seguir, não de pessoas empolgadas, mas de medo... invariavelmente alguns olharam acusadores para a mesa dos sonserinos e Bella se aprumou, sem querer reprimir um leve sorriso que surgia no canto dos seus lábios. Os ecos da madrugada anterior ainda estavam vívidos...

_(Flashback)_

_A capa negra de Voldemort ondulava ao sabor de uma ventania fria. Meia dúzia de jovens olhavam a mesma paisagem, um vilarejo pequeno cujas luzes apagadas indicavam moradores adormecidos. Bellatrix estava ao lado do seu mestre e pode ver o esgar cruel que tomou seu rosto quando proferiu as ordens daquele encontro. _

_- Tragam abaixo tudo que puderem. Façam o céu desse lugar merecer a Marca, jovens, e quem sabe um dia suas peles poderão merecê-la também._

_Haviam deixado o vilarejo em chamas ao saírem. Cada casa, cada árvore, todo e qualquer estabelecimento acabaria destruído, e os moradores, longe de impedi-los, só foram libertados do forte feitiço do sono do Lorde quando já não se podia evitar o desastre. Afastados, puderam assistir o desespero doce dos sangues-ruins que viam seus patrimônios virarem pó. Que tentavam salvar uma coisa ou outra, lutavam para que as chamas altas não os alcançassem. A fumaça não foi capaz de esconder o brilho da Marca Negra que Voldemort conjurou no céu, para garantir que soubessem que aquilo era um mérito atribuído a ele. _

_Alguns dos futuros comensais presentes tinham a sensação de dever cumprido, comemoravam uns com os outros com exclamações de empolgação. Aquela era a primeira ação deles, mas viriam outras. Os que se destacassem estariam aptos a um dia fazer parte do círculo intimo de Voldemort e receber a Marca que os diferenciaria. Bella ansiava tanto por esse momento que podia sentir a pele formigar. Seus olhos cruzaram brevemente os de Voldemort e ela fez uma sutil reverência com a cabeça... jurava, no entanto, ter visto ali indícios de que seu trabalho daquela noite fora bem feito. _

_(Fim do Flashback)_

- Silêncio AGORA! – berrou a professora McGonnagal, como uma última tentativa de calar sua turma amedrontada. A notícia de que um povoado de bruxos meio-sangue fora atacado e destruído na noite anterior era a prova irrefutável de que "Aquele-Bruxo-das-Trevas" estava fora do controle do ministério por completo, ao contrário do que o próprio alegava. Também o fato de não estar agindo sozinho era alarmante, e começava a instalar a desconfiança entre os alunos.

- Professora – uma grifinória de cabelo crespo ergueu a mão – Qual o significado daquela horrível... marca no céu do vilarejo de Petsburg?

A professora McGonnagal visivelmente queria fugir daquele assunto que estava tumultuando a sua aula, mas todas as cabeças se viraram para a sua resposta.

- Não faço idéia, Srta, Clarwel. Caso não tenha percebido não estudamos símbolos em Transfiguração, logo...

- Engraçado – um dos marotos do fundo da sala comentou alto – sempre achei que tivesse alguma coisa com a cobra da Sonserina, são bem parecidas.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo novamente, sonserinos alteando a voz para defender o brasão de sua casa e grifinórios acusatórios deixando claro seu antagonismo aos colegas. Bella bufou, impaciente. Tinha a impressão de que todo aquele barulho estava sugando todo o ar da sala, tornando sua respiração sofrível. McGonnagal, no entanto, ergueu a varinha, que deu um alto estampido restabelecendo o silencio. Estava aborrecidíssima.

- Potter, eu não admito esse tipo de comparação de mau gosto da minha sala de aula! Quero que se retire!

- Acho que vou ter que me retirar também, professora – Sirius levantou, desafiador – já que concordo plenamente com a colocação de Tiago.

O moreno deu uma olhada significativa para o terceiro maroto, Peter Pettigrew, que demorou a entender, então seus olhinhos apertados se arregalaram e ele se ergueu da cadeira, concordando com os amigos. Remus Lupin não se abalou nem sob os olhares incisivos de Sirius e Potter. McGonnagal tinha uma coloração purpúrea no rosto.

- Então FORA da minha sala, podem aguardar a detenção na sala do diretor! Mais alguém quer dar sua opinião impertinente e sair daqui? Não? Ótimo, pretendo começar minha aula então.

Bella acompanhou com os olhos a saída dos marotos. Sirius ostentava uma expressão pedante no rosto. Os maxilares travados, o contorno firme do queixo, mechas do cabelo longo tocando o rosto ao caminhar. Quando desviou a atenção do primo, percebeu que sua namorada grifinória a observava com irritação. Deu-lhe um grande sorriso, achando divertida a facilidade que tinha de perturbá-la.

Livy a alcançou no caminho para o salão principal, agarrando seu antebraço e puxando Bella para o canto do corredor. Suas bochechas salpicadas de sardas mostravam uma vermelhidão atípica.

- Eu sei que você está envolvida com isso, Black. Eu posso sentir. Basta uma prova e vão pegar você.

- Eu vou me preocupar em deixar provas espalhadas por ai, ao seu alcance. Dê uma olhada debaixo do seu travesseiro hoje à noite.

- Estou falando sério. Ninguém acredita em mim, mas eu tenho certeza do seu envolvimento. Você-Sabe-Quem tem contatos dentro de Hogwarts e você é a que mais se encaixa no perfil de uma cúmplice de assassinatos de inocentes.

Bella deu um grande e satisfeito sorriso.

- Assim você me faz corar, Loren. Não sabia que me tinha tão em alta conta.

- Você é nojenta, Bellatrix. Fique longe dos meus amigos. Fique longe... – as bochechas de Livy estava cada vez mais quentes.

- Do seu namorado? Não seja tão insegura, Loren. Eu tenho pena de você. Mas não é pra menos. Quem confiaria em Black? Admiro a sua persistência.

Piscando um dos olhos, Bella a deixou sozinha, sabendo que a enleara com seu comentário.

**-BD-**

Uma primavera insossa. As flores estavam demorando a se abrir, o frio persistia, o sol tímido brilhava pouco atrás de nuvens tão alvas quanto espessas. Gostaria de poder visitar uma das estufas, mas desde que perdera o cargo de monitora muitos dos privilégios de Bella tinham também encontrado o seu fim. Gostar daquela estação era o que Sirius, cerca de três, talvez quatro anos atrás, julgara ser seu grande paradoxo. Não se combinavam, ele dissera. Ela era sombria e seca e as flores precisavam de calor e luz. Flores tinham toda a cor exuberante, e Bella era feita de tons de cinza. Isso a fizera sorrir na ocasião. Agora enquadrava a lembrança com desconforto no rol das coisas que deveria não lembrar. Ela o dissera, teria sua própria estufa, suas próprias flores, e ele veria que era plenamente capaz de mantê-las em cor, em vida.

A despeito do frio persistente, Bella sentara na margem do lago, numa das pedras baixas, sem sapatos, sem meias, canelas nuas e os pés submersos na água insanamente gelada. Já não os sentia, a não ser que fosse considerar aquela dormência incomoda que já subia pelos tornozelos brancos, e a qual não a abalava. Porque as lembranças da noite anterior lhe faziam aquecida. A certeza de ter visto admiração e reconhecimento num par de olhos vermelhos como brasas fazia com que seu sangue fervesse mais eficientemente do que a brisa que vinha dos vales era capaz de esfriá-la.

A morena não reparou a aproximação do quartanista até ele parar bem ao lado.

- Feliz _Imbolc*_, Bella. – uma voz familiar lhe falou, e ela virou-se rápido... mas era Regulus. Na verdade _eles_ começavam a ficar com a voz muito parecida.

- Não enche. – a jovem voltou a fitar a superfície do lago.

- Te trouxe um ovo de chocolate, a mamãe mandou dois para mim. – ele estendeu o embrulho que estava adornado com as simbólicas prímulas brancas.

- O que te faz pensar que eu ia querer seus doces?

Regulus sentou-se ao lado da prima antes que ela resolvesse mandá-lo embora. No verão anterior livrara-se dos cachos tênues que as pontas do seu cabelo insistiam em fazer. Agora já não passava das orelhas, e a franja negra alcançava os olhos mais azuis da família. Bastava que a temperatura baixasse um pouco e os lábios de Regulus se avermelhavam, exatamente como estavam naquele momento. E exatamente como Bella sabia acontecer em Sirius, só que em menor proporção.

- Eu vi você saindo do salão comunal ontem à noite – o garoto confidenciou enquanto desembalava o ovo – sei que foi ver Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Lord Voldemort – ela corrigiu automaticamente, em voz baixa.

- Porque ele não chamou o resto de nós, Bella?

Ela riu, só então olhando para o primo.

- Eu sou especial, Milord tinha um serviço para mim, e devo lhe lembrar que isso não é da sua conta?

O cheiro do chocolate se espalhou no ar ao alcance de Bella mais intensamente do que ela imaginou que poderia acontecer. Ela, que nunca tivera especial afeição por doces, sentiu a boca encher-se de saliva.

- Não é da minha conta, mas você não tem ninguém além de mim para lhe ouvir contar vantagem. – ele argumentou com astúcia característica – você está louca pra dizer, anda...

- E você se acha muito esperto! – disse, reparando que sem perceber arrancara o chocolate das mãos do garoto, que agora a olhava de um jeito estranho. Ela não lhe deu importância. – Ele me deu uma sangue-ruim ontem. Uma só para mim, eu me diverti muito. Eu a torturei por horas. – completou cheia de contentamento. – Fiz o trabalho tão bem que depois milord me deixou acabar com ela.

- Você a matou? – Regulus, com os olhos arregalados, sussurrou com ênfase e certa admiração. Já tinha esquecido do chocolate, que a prima continuava a devorar com afinco.

- O quê? Matar agora fere seus princípios, priminho? O que acha que comensais da _morte_ fazem, piqueniques com os trouxas?

O garoto ficou calado, a olhando, sem ter bem o que responder, pois sabia que o que quer que falasse acabaria por demonstrar fraqueza. Bella meneou a cabeça em desaprovação, acabando com os resquícios de chocolate em seus dedos.

- Reg, desista de ser comensal antes que Voldemort se canse da sua incompetência. Ele não estará sempre paciente com as suas falhas e quando você resolver poupar a vida de alguém, será com a sua que vai pagar. Priminho, esse trabalho não serve para você.

- Se for assim, também não está lhe fazendo bem – o garoto disse em defesa, se levantando – toda pálida e alheia pelos cantos... eu sei o que você tem, Bella. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento – ser comensal está enlouquecendo você.

Após a saída do garoto, Bella ainda ria do comentário.

De fato experimentara um tipo de insanidade na noite anterior. Nenhuma magia poderia se comparar em poder ao que tivera, nenhum feitiço ou maldição se igualaria a ter o controle sobre uma vida. E Voldemort lhe proporcionara aquilo. Ele a fizera finalmente compreender porque seu destino era servi-lo, porque ela facilmente se viciaria naquela forma de domínio e ele lhe proporcionaria quando bem desejasse. O Lord tinha consciência daquela ambição que a jovem possuía e estava disposto a alimentá-la. Na verdade, parecia deleitoso de fazê-lo e então assistir enquanto a aprendiz se divertia. Admirado. Então, ela tinha o orgulho de Lord Voldemort para si.

E ainda estava inundada pelo êxtase de causar dor, ouvir os gritos, gritos que provocava, os gritos eram a grande recompensa... e então os olhos desfocados, focando o vazio, o vazio que ela provocara. E Ele a elogiara.

Lord Voldemort admirava sua frieza e perícia, e sobretudo seu indiscutível prazer na tortura, na sua capacidade de convencimento e manipulação através da agonia. Ele lhe prometera mais. Ela estava em deslumbre, mal podia esperar por mais uma dose, por mais um serviço ao mestre que a convencera de que merecia a sua devoção e respeito após lhe provocar a mais completa sensação de toda a sua vida.

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A.:**Queridos e queridas, a Bella é um ano mais nova que os Marotos e Cia. e não, não deveria ter aulas com eles. Pensem nessa aula como uma casualidade que uniu as turmas, sei que conseguem. O cap. me soa lindo pela fofura do Regulus (eu não agüento com esse garoto), pela dedicação do Rodolphos e pelo _sex appel_ do Voldie e a inevitável inclinação do Sirius para cuidar da sua querida priminha.E a vocês, o que o cap diz?

Obrigada **Tataya** _(de jeito NENHUM o Regulus chega aos pés do Sirius... ninguém chega... o Sirius é o Rei do Sexo e tenho dito. *Agora só falta testar, rs.*)_, **Sofia Black **_(Sim, mas sem querer ser chata, me conte mais do que gostou, faça uma escritora feliz ^^)_, **Shakinha** _(adoro te ver por aqui, sério mesmo! Realmente Blacks e lugares escuros só dá o que presta hauhsah)_, **Lori Black** _(atualizar IRN é sempre uma felicidade! :P), _**Kaory**_ (não vou parar com a série e quero muito que ninguém a abandone no meio do caminho também! É bom saber que tem gente acompanhando, obrigada!) e _**anônimo**_ (Ok, thê! Rs.). E LINDA _**Grazy**_, _**Fabri**_-parte-do-meu-coração e __**Lou**__, anjo querido XD~_

Meus bens, não precisam ser tão sucintos nos comentários, autoras que escrevem muito gostam de MUITOS detalhes dos seus leitores XD~

A propósito,_** Imbolc **__ou __**Imbolg**__ é um festejo pagão que ocorre entre os dias 1/2 de janeiro no hemisfério norte, e significa 'dentro do ventre', fazendo alusão ao nascimento, ao fim da gestação e à chegada da vida, trazida pela luz do sol de verão. O coloquei como sendo homenageado pelas famílias bruxas mais tradicionais da Europa, os Black não podiam ficar de fora ;) O ovo de chocolate representa o útero da Grande Deusa, se encaixa mais nessa festividade do que na Páscoa. _

**Indiquem Dossiê Bellatrix para os seus amigos, inimigos, parentes e bichos de estimação alfabetizados. Leiam Indigna Rosa Negra. A atualização virá quando houver no mínimo 20 reviews nessa caixinha. Não review de duas linhas, mas umas dignas de um capítulo de 15 páginas feito com muito carinho para os senhores. **

_Besitos. _


	4. Uma Dose Inconclusa

_**Dossiê Bellatrix**_

_**IV – Uma Dose Inconclusa **_

Narcissa cumpriu a promessa da sua última carta, de modo que logo após o almoço Bella foi chamada para encontrar-se com a irmã no pátio de Hogwarts. A mais nova observou de longe a moça, que trajava um longo vestido azul marinho combinando à perfeição com o cabelo loiríssimo, quase branco, tão comprido que as pontas já tocavam a faixa da sua cintura. Das três irmãs, Cissa era indiscutivelmente a mais bonita, daquele jeito clássico e inatingível que se igualava às bonecas de porcelana francesas. Olhos sutis, com orbes cristalinos mais claros que o pano da roupa, a perscrutaram de cima a baixo. Bella só não esperava que fosse abraçada quando chegasse perto o bastante.

- Bella – Cissa sorriu – você faz tanta falta nos meus dias.

A aliança de ouro e esmeralda da loira brilhava em sua mão esquerda.

- Eu nunca mais estarei nos seus dias – disse fria – uma hora você acabará se acostumando...

Narcissa não deu importância para o comentário em particular, já não era novidade para ela o fato de Bella desaprovar seu marido. Isso só a lembrava do assunto que viera tratar com a irmã. Indicou o corredor pelo qual começaram a andar.

- Vejo que está se alimentando melhor agora. Da última vez que falei com Rodolphos ele confidenciou que lhe achou um tanto abatida, mas você parece saudável, o rosto mais preenchido...

- Cissa – Bella reclamou com aborrecimento – não seja indelicada. Além do mais estou tão farta de todos muito preocupados com a minha saúde, quando nem meus próprios pais estão dando importância a isso. Nem a qualquer outra coisa, é lógico. – completou num tom óbvio.

- Você sabe como andam ocupados – não, Bella nem imaginava o que poderia deixar os pais tão ocupados desde que a tinham jogado em Hogwarts – exatamente por essa razão vim aqui hoje, sabe disso. O seu casamento... – ela repreendeu com os olhos a expressão impaciente da irmã – o seu casamento deve acontecer o mais breve possível. A ocasião econômica tanto nossa como dos Lestrange prevê o momento perfeito para uma união, que você sabe, é lucrativa para ambos os lados, portanto, inevitável.

- Qual é mesmo a minha parcela de lucro nesse 'grande investimento'? Ah, espere um momento, eu só tenho a perder. – disse cínica.

- Papai já está providenciando os documentos que lhe permitirão o matrimônio no estado de menor de idade. Vai passar à tutela de Rodolphos até completar dezessete anos, isso não será um problema.

Bella mal podia expressar o quanto aquilo soava ridículo e improvável para ela, então preferiu se calar. Quanto menos falasse, mais rápido sua irmã terminaria e iria embora.

- Ainda essa semana você deverá receber a visita da Sra. Hildes, a verificação do seu estado de saúde é um dado importante para que o casamento aconteça.

Bella parou no meio do corredor, não esperava por aquilo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bella, não seja imatura – a loira suspirou paciente – você sabe bem o que faz a Sra. Hildes, há décadas ela cuida das mulheres da nossa família, desde sempre ela faz a conferência geral da noiva antes do casamento.

- Isso é ultrajante. – Bella sibilou – pensei que esse hábito arcaico estava extinto.

- Não, não pensou – Narcissa disse, com um meio sorriso, voltando a andar e a levando consigo – eu mesma fiz os exames com a Sra. Hildes. Você não deve se preocupar, o que quer que tenha aprontado por ai, confio no seu poder de persuasão para manter a velha calada.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – a irmã falou baixo, quase para si mesma, uma vez que as palavras da primogênita não lhe tinham tranqüilizado. Narcissa sequer sabia o que queria dizer 'aprontar', Bella estava certa de que a irmã, exemplo primo de bom comportamento e privação, tinha dormido cada noite dos seus sete anos em Hogwarts dentro dos limites da sua própria cama com nada alem de si mesma como companhia.

- Ah, e não devo me esquecer, e agora, não é por nossos pais que falo: você me decepciona ao se envolver com esse homem, esse bruxo, enfim.

- Lord Voldemort. – Bella saboreou o nome, vagarosa, se contentando com a careta de insatisfação da mais velha. – Ele é um bruxo fantástico e poderoso, ele está disposto a acabar com os sangue-ruins e trouxas que permeiam nosso país. O Lord vai além das palavras e insatisfação, Cissa. Ele realmente _faz_ alguma coisa.

- Certo! E isso não é condenável – completou – o que não justifica o seu envolvimento!

- Estou do lado dele e me orgulha ajudá-lo. O seu noivo de merda e o Rodolphos concordam, você devia nos ajudar!

- Por Merlin, minha irmã – Cissa a pegou pelos ombros, na sua última e mais direta tentativa de por algo de sano na cabeça da caçula – esse serviço não é para nós! Deixe que os nossos homens o faça, eles são mais resistentes, eles podem lidar com batalhas, mas se algo te acontecer...

- Nada pode me acontecer – Bella sorriu – eu sou forte, e o Lord gosta de mim. Eu serei sem dúvida a melhor comensal que ele jamais possuirá, Cissa, não duvide disso.

- Ele não gosta de ninguém, ele simplesmente usa e descarta!

- Nesse caso – ela não parara de sorrir, as imagens da noite anterior com Voldemort ainda muito lúcidas em sua memória – Eu não serei descartada.

**-BD-**

Era madrugada, o luar minguante perpassava seu rosto cada vez que a jovem, em sua caminhada cuidadosa, passava por um dos vitrais do segundo andar. O pesado livro advindo da sessão proibida da biblioteca pendia em uma de suas mãos, a página ainda marcada por um de seus dedos. A luz tênue da varinha empunhada pela outra mão iluminava apenas poucos passos a frente do seu caminho, mas ela já o fizera varias outras vezes e não considerava se perder. Parou, então bem a frente da porta baixa, o galpão de ingredientes de poções da escola. Os monitores tinham acesso a ele, já que podiam praticar poções mais avançadas, desde que anotassem detalhadamente cada ingrediente dali retirado e dessem conta do que estivesse faltando no final do mês. Ela tinha esperanças de que a senha fosse a mesma, ou teria que arrombá-lo.

- _Tariessa!_ – sussurrou.

- Não tão fácil, Black. – uma voz atrás de si a sobressaltou.

Ela não demonstrou susto, apenas deixou o braço cair ao longo do corpo e virou-se para o monitor chefe do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

- Remus Lupin – sorriu debochada – eu estava louca para encontrar você.

- Se afaste do galpão, você não é mais monitora e não tem permissão para pegar ingredientes.

- Oh, como eu poderia me esquecer. Foi tão agradável quase ter o prazer de usar uma azaração na sua amiga desagradável que eu pude suportar perder esse pequeno título.

- Você ia usar uma maldição imperdoável nela, Bellatrix. O Sirius me contou. Você é uma criminosa...

- Hum, espere, qual Sirius? Aquele que me jogou tão forte contra a parede que quebrou a minha cabeça? – ela foi do tom irônico ao cruel em segundos, estreitando os olhos negros – O seu amigo é tão criminoso quanto eu. Eu podia ter morrido. Ele vai acabar matando alguém qualquer dia desses.

- Cale-se! – Remus num impulso ergue a varinha na direção dela – não o compare a você!

- Mesmo sangue... – ela riu – mesmas atitudes.

- Já chega. Você não pode andar pelos corredores à noite e muito menos usar sem permissão ingredientes da escola. Eu vou lhe denunciar, me acompanhe.

Bella deu uma gargalhada prazerosa, ao constatar que aquele perdedor, de roupas esfarrapadas e expressão doentia estava tentando lhe dar ordens. As faces de Remus coraram ao ver a Black tripudiando de si, mas ele permaneceu firme.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. – ela parou um pouco de rir – Você finge que não me viu aqui e eu não te provoco a dor e a humilhação que mal posso esperar para causar.

- Eu não faço acordos com sonserinos. – Remus respondeu firme, trincando os dentes.

- Pena. _Tarpetrius_!

Remus não foi rápido o bastante para se desviar e o feitiço o atingiu em cheio, fazendo o rapaz rodar no ar até ficar de cabeça para baixo. Com mais um aceno da varinha de Bella ele se sentiu colado à parede, incapaz de gritar. Ela piscou para o rapaz, em seguida constatou que ninguém mudara a senha do galpão de ingredientes e entrou, os reunindo com um pouco de demora, já que eram os menos usados e mais perigosos, e ficavam nas prateleiras mais altas. Ao sair tratou de jogar um feitiço de confusão no monitor, e a única coisa que esse se lembraria na manhã seguinte era de que fora incompetente em seu trabalho e não pudera conter uma garota um ano mais jovem que ele. Conhecendo o senso de responsabilidade de Remus, Bella achou que aquilo seria para o maroto bastante perturbador. E ela não tinha tempo a perder.

Levou o pequeno caldeirão de cobre para o banheiro do seu dormitório, agradecendo a sorte de ter em mãos uma poção de rápido preparo. Tomara cuidado para roubar do galpão mais ingredientes do que precisava, deixando confuso qualquer um que tentasse descobrir o que queria preparar. Adicionou as raízes e em seguida o sangue de farosutil, um caldo espesso de coloração azul brilhante, que ela usou apenas a metade da quantidade indicada na receita, julgando que aquilo bastaria. Cerca de quarenta minutos depois obtivera um liquido âmbar e transparente, facilmente confundido com uma bebida destilada, inclusive pelo cheiro alcoólico que desprendia. Derramou a poção no copo, o preenchendo até a borda, e deixou-o do lado da banheira.

A morena despiu-se das roupas, as colocando dobradas próximo ao grande espelho do banheiro. Ligou a torneira, e enquanto esperava a água morna encher a banheira, olhou o próprio reflexo demoradamente. Narcissa talvez tivesse razão ao dizer que parecia mais 'preenchida'. Seus quadris estavam sutilmente mais largos, assim como os seios cujos mamilos tinham uma nuance de rosa mais evidente. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido e brilhante, cascateando pelos ombros. Bella abaixou os olhos até a altura do próprio umbigo, então por um momento perdeu-se em pensamentos, até que o barulho da água a chamou para a realidade do banheiro frio do dormitório.

Imergiu na água morna, mergulhando por um momento, desfrutando da sensação de leveza e amparo que lhe proporcionava. Quando voltou a superfície, suas mãos foram direto ao copo cheio da poção que ainda estava quente. A tocou nos lábios sentindo queimar, não pela temperatura, e sim porque era ácida e amarga e o cheiro já lhe dava fortes náuseas. "Passa num segundo", disse para si mesma, virando a poção na garganta.

Demorou mais que isso. Infelizmente, teve muito tempo para desfrutar da terrível sensação da mistura. Primeiro aquela impressão de leveza, de bem estar, ou ainda, de _não_ estar. Parou de sentir a banheira e a água em contato com a sua pele, parou se sentir que respirava, embora ainda o fizesse. Então veio a dor. Pior talvez que um Crucciatos – porque ao menos quando se tratava da maldição, ela sabia que a dor não era real. Agora tinha certeza de que sua carne estava sendo virada do avesso, sendo queimada e arrancada por garras que vinham de todas os lados. Tentou gritar, mas sua boca se abriu e se inundou, e engasgou, engoliu, debateu-se para puxar o ar com toda a força novamente. As mãos se agarravam as laterais da banheira que ela não sentia, os nós os dedos brancos, as veias saltando-se no seu pescoço, nas mãos, no rosto, em toda parte azulando a sua pele horrivelmente.

Ela sentiu que dissolvia. Derretia-se, toda, com um monstruoso redemoinho que sugava o que havia dentro do seu corpo e liquidificava. Ia esvair-se.

"Estou curada", pensou em meio a toda a agonia. Seus olhos se abriram para o escuro e para vultos. Ouviu ruídos e barulhos cem vezes amplificados, ouvia gotas, choro, vidro se partindo, uma sinfonia enlouquecedora que retumbava no fundo da sua cabeça. Novamente tentou se agarrar às bordas da banheira, mas estas também se dissolveram. Estava caindo rapidamente no vazio.

Bellatrix estava, por fim, perdendo a consciência.

**-BD-**

"_Tojours Pur". _

Havia um demônio a perseguindo.

"_Sempre pura". _

Suas mãos tinham marcas, cortes manchados de lama, e a lama vinha das suas veias, e ela sentia tanto nojo...

"_Estou suja." _

Eram muitos demônios, eram um milhão deles, pequenos, a cercavam, a seguravam, ela esticava a mão maculada e Ele lhe negava. "Eu tenho nojo de você, traidora". Seus joelhos cediam ao chão, era mais lama... espessa, dentro de si... e os pequenos demônios a rodeavam, o Lord sumia da frente dos seus olhos, e ela via mil copias de si mesma, a tomarem cada pedaço da sua pele e abrirem-na... para lembrá-la de que o que tinha dentro de si não era um sangue honroso... era lama, era sujeira, era condenação, decepção e imundice... ela pertencia aos demônios agora...

**-BD-**

- Ela está acordando! – a voz de Deisdre Parkinson tinha um quê de ansiosa esperança.

- Não, acho que ela está delirando – a loira, Catrim Turnemore, concluiu com perícia.

As duas colegas de quarto de Bellatrix ainda não tinham se recuperado bem do terror que fora acordar e achar a jovem semi-submersa numa banheira de água turva, evidentemente banhada de sangue, embora não tivessem localizado nela corte algum. Tinham com esforço tirado-a da água e depositado no chão sobre uma toalha. Tentaram algumas vezes o feitiço _enervate_ sem sucesso, até que a sonserina começara a dar mostras de consciência com movimentos curtos e gemidos baixos.

- Devemos levá-la para Mme. Pomfrey – Turnemore concluiu, olhando o estado da Black – ela saberá o que fazer e o que aconteceu, não sabemos se Bellatrix foi azarada, ou se machucou, ou passou mal ou sabe-se lá o que.

- Não, Catrim, vamos esperar um pouco. Você sabe o quanto Black vai ficar furiosa conosco se a levarmos nesse estado para a enfermaria e chamar atenção de toda a escola.

- Bem, se ela morrer, teremos muito mais que isso de problemas!

Logo se tornou óbvio que a previsão de Deisdre não se confirmaria. Bellatrix despertou com um forte acesso de tosse, sentou-se com dificuldade em seguida curvando-se sobre o piso, onde respingaram gotas de sangue advindas da sua garganta. Respirando rápido, virou-se para as colegas de quarto que as encarava com espanto. Bella cobriu-se com a toalha, o corpo úmido arrepiando-se de frio.

- Black, nós...

- Me deixem sozinha. – ordenou entre arfadas de ar.

- Tem certeza? Você parece ter sido azarada, não tenho certeza de que...

- Fora! – gritou, no que as meninas levantaram-se com rapidez. – E se disserem uma palavra que seja disso para qualquer pessoa, eu as colocarei em tantos problemas que vocês não se parecerão com seres humanos quando eu terminar.

Ambas conheciam os boatos que andavam rondando a Black e sua relação com atividades obscuras, e não queriam ser alvos de sua fúria; deixaram o banheiro em poucos segundos. A morena sentia cada um dos músculos vibrarem, certamente não pelo frio. Uma breve olhada na banheira e viu sem surpresa a água e sangue misturados, cujo cheiro tomava todo o banheiro. Bella ainda tinha todo o tronco dolorido, jamais sentira tamanha agonia com o efeito de uma poção, nem em qualquer outra circunstância. Jamais estivera tão fora do controle, e tão próxima do fim. Deitou as costas novamente no chão frio e molhado, deixando a cabeça pender, esperando o momento em que conseguiria ter controle do corpo novamente. Próximo de si viu pequenos e brilhantes objetos espalhados pelo chão. Eram os cacos do copo que outrora tinham guardado o seu licor de libertação.

Ela sorriu. Que viesse a Sra. Hildes, estava pronta.

**-BD-**

_Cara irmã, _

_Papai enfim conseguiu os documentos que atestam a sua independência provisória, o que vai garantir que passe à tutela de Rodolphos após o matrimônio. Eu e mamãe estamos começando os planejamentos para a sua festa, vai ser a mais linda que já houve, as famílias mais importantes de bruxos estarão lá para ver você Rodolphos juntos. Tudo o que falta agora é a avaliação da Sra. Hildes e você será uma senhora em pouco tempo. _

_Escolherei junto a Rodolphos a sua aliança de casamento para que seja digna e de bom gosto. _

_Abraços, Cissa._

Bella jogou um feitiço na carta, que se destruiu em pequenos pedaços tamanha a sua insatisfação com o que Narcissa anunciava de modo tão animado. Pertencer a Rodolphos. Como poderia respirar depois de um acontecimento trágico como aquele? Deveria, no entanto, ignorar sua repulsa contra aquela união, pressupondo-se que era muito oportuna para os seus planos. Uma nova coruja parou diante de si, a centímetros respeitosos do seu prato de comida vazio. Era Demetrius, a coruja macho do seu noivo, um raro exemplar das montanhas, resistente, porém de pouca personalidade.

_Querida Trix, espero que com esse maravilhoso exemplar possa viajar para lugares inimagináveis, desde que seja lido no __momento certo__._

_Seu noivo, R.L._

Ela catou no interior do envelope um exemplar de bolso da Enciclopédia de Sapos, xingando Rodolphos mentalmente, não pelo que tinha nas mãos, mas pelo comentário estúpido da carta. Ela sabia que 'o devido momento' era aquele em que a lua estava mais alta no céu – meia noite. Teria de esperar até lá, o que não era de todo ruim, já que Bella ainda se sentia fraca e desorientada devido aos efeitos da poção. Era sábado, logo, se recolheu no dormitório, deixando de se divertir com os comentários de que tinham achado o Monitor chefe da Grifinória azarado e totalmente desorientado no segundo andar, sem nem saber quem o teria atacado e saqueado ingredientes dispares.

No momento certo, Bella pegou a estúpida enciclopédia e fechou as cortinas da cama, as isolando para que suas curiosas colegas de quarto não pudessem se aproximar, se acordassem. Calçou as botas e vestiu a capa, encostando somente um dedo no livro, olhos cerrados. Sentiu um forte puxão no umbigo, não estava mais sentada em sua cama e sim sendo tragada por uma força através de cenários difusos. Logo os pés tocaram o chão e sentiu o calor de algum fogo, no lugar do frio cortante da noite que previra.

Estava num aposento que se assemelhava a uma sala de inverno, com uma grande lareira acesa ao fundo e uma poltrona logo a sua frente. Era uma casa velha, a pintura descascava, o cheiro denso de mofo queimava suas narinas sensíveis. Olhou ao redor, vendo uma figura próxima a única janela da sala. Esperava ver Rodolphos primeiro, mas quem a encarava era ninguém menos que Lord Voldemort.

- Milord – Bella se curvou de imediato, ou ainda, assim que percebeu que deveria – A que devo a honra de tão satisfatória surpresa?

- Satisfatória, Bellatrix? Pensei que me tinha um pouco além disso. – disse o homem num tom suave. Bella sentiu-se enrubescer involuntariamente.

Era sem dúvida a primeira vez que via seu Mestre sob uma luz incisiva, e não debaixo de uma lua distante ou de um capuz que só a permitia entrever suas íris vermelhas. Voldemort tinha a pele branca, o cabelo negro, escuro como a pelagem de um sinistro. Faces encovadas, um olhar tão penetrante que diante dele sentia-se totalmente despida. As suas mãos ficavam frias, os joelhos fracos.

- Sente-se – disse indicando a poltrona desgastada, como se adivinhasse que ela desabaria a qualquer instante – Temos algo a conversar.

- Milord, eu... – a verdade é que como nunca acontecia, as palavras lhe fugiam diante da aparência sufocante Dele. Seus olhos estavam presos e seu coração explodiria, e tudo o que o homem fazia era olhá-la com uma profundidade invasiva. Bella tinha a sensação de que ele a desmancharia unicamente por olhá-la.

- Estou ciente do seu iminente casamento com Lestrange. Chegou o momento que deve definir suas prioridades, Bellatrix.

- Milord é sempre a minha prioridade. – disse com segurança, num único fôlego, sem querer pôr sua lealdade em cheque.

- Eu não o duvido, minha cara – o Lord dobrou os lábios finos num sorriso confiante – E não tenho o mínimo interesse em intervir nas suas condenáveis escolhas. – Bella quis dizer que Rodolphos estava longe de ser uma escolha sua, mas não ousaria interrompê-lo. – Só devo avisá-la de que talvez algo do seu interesse vá de encontro aos planos da sua união com o rapaz.

- Não compreendo, Milord.

- Estou lhe dando a única e mais honorífica chance que terá em sua vida – ele revelou, a expressão de triunfo estampada no rosto pálido – A de me acompanhar.

- Milord sabe que eu vou aonde quer que me leve. – disse com suavidade, ainda perdida, ainda inebriada no que via.

- É diferente, Bellatrix – Voldemort se aproximou da jovem, que já não sentia o chão sob os pés – dessa vez vai mais longe do que jamais esteve. Verá coisas que jamais sonhou em presenciar.

- E porque está me dando essa oportunidade, senhor?

- Porque acredito que você pode ser a melhor de todas. – ele chegou tão perto que os lábios frios estavam colados ao ouvido de Bella – Eu a farei a melhor das minhas servas se for comigo.

Um choque forte tomou conta do corpo de Bella, algo que ardeu cada nervo do seu corpo, algo muito além do que um sussurro poderia provocar. Foi jogada para frente, e Voldemort deixou o espaço livre para que caísse de joelhos e mãos apoiadas no chão, a dor de mil agulhas perfurando seus órgãos internos, a fazendo gritar, gritar com todas as forças, antes que a cabeça explodisse... Estava cansada daquilo, no entanto seu corpo não lhe poupava, eram sempre e cada vez mais intensas as estranhas reações, ela não poderia resistir novamente...

Voldemort abaixou-se ao seu lado, um suave sorriso a estampar a face. Estava novamente próximo ao ouvido dela, alheio a dor que sua jovem comensal sentia. Ela o via no meio da sua aflição e o que via era o bonito sorriso, que não atingia os olhos, que nada além de ausência poderia significar.

- Eu lhe faço uma proposta irrecusável, e é assim que me recompensa, Bella – sibilou. A morena cerrou os olhos com força. – Eu a proíbo de fazer mal a si mesma... você não pode. Não se esqueça – você já me pertence.

O puxão, os vultos, o impacto. Estava de volta ao seu dormitório, e ainda sentia dor. Curvada sobre o próprio corpo, contendo gemidos, Bella já não sabia quanto daquilo fora real.

**-BD-**

- Desculpe, acho que não entendi. – disse Mme. Pomfrey educadamente.

- Eu quero um antídoto, sua velha surda – impacientou-se – tenho razões para acreditar que fui envenenada.

- Se fosse envenenada já estaria morta, minha querida. – disse a senhora com uma ironia disfarçada de paciência. Da maneira como não simpatizavam uma com a outra, Bellatrix não duvidava que a enfermeira a preferisse morta.

- Vai ver foi um bruxo incompetente. Apenas arranje o meu antídoto e eu sumo daqui. – mandou, odiando estar ali, tendo que passar por cima do seu orgulho e pedir ajuda, uma vez que não garantia preparar uma poção antídoto no estado que se encontrava. Tudo que sabia é que não podia agüentar aquela dor insistente, desagradável e sempre presente bem abaixo do seu umbigo, como se algum tipo de monstro a devorasse por dentro. Ela podia suportar _Crucciatus_ com certa dignidade, mas aquilo já estava lhe deixando insana.

- Eu teria que examiná-la, ver se de fato foi envenenada, que tipo de poção foi usada, e aind...

- Não precisa! – Bellatrix deu um passo em direção a bruxa, que recuou instintivamente – tudo o que precisa é pegar um maldito benzoar e enfiar minha goela abaixo! A curandeira particular dos Black me examinará com muito mais competência, quanto a isso não deve se preocupar.

Mme. Pomfrey se sentiu pessoalmente ofendida com o comentário.

- Fora da minha enfermaria! Volte quando estiver doente o suficiente para não me faltar com o respeito e ai pensarei se gastarei ou não um benzoar com você, garotinha! Fora, ou chamo o diretor!

Bella quis rir. O diretor de Hogwarts, aquele inútil Dippet, jamais expulsaria uma puro-sangue de lugar algum, ainda mais quando sua família dava contribuições significativas para os seus projetos na escola. Naquele momento Regulus entrou na enfermaria, salvando a enfermeira de qualquer que fosse a reação que a sonserina teria.

- Bella, ainda bem que está aqui, lhe procurei por todo o andar. O Prof. Dippet mandou avisar que a Sra. Hildes a espera no salão de visitas.

- Enfim uma profissional competente – disse encarando Pomfrey, e saindo em seguida da enfermaria. Regulus achou graça da expressão da enfermeira, mas Bella não deixou que ele lhe acompanhasse. Preferiu chegar sozinha ao local indicado, no primeiro andar, e ter a desagradável visão da velha encurvada que marcara sua infância, sempre nos momentos de doença e por vezes, morte, como a de sua avó materna Irma Black quando tinha somente seis anos.

A Sra. Hildes deveria ter mais de cem anos, de modo que a pele do seu rosto parecia derreter-se e não havia parte alguma dela que não possuísse manchas de velhice. Mancou apoiada numa bengala de cedro até Bellatrix, capturando uma mecha do seu cabelo com as mãos enrugadas.

- A garotinha Black parece que anda nervosa. – disse observando os fios – Vamos ver o que anda mexendo com a cabecinha da nossa criança.

Bella gostaria de avisar que já era quase uma adulta, mas diante da Sra. Hildes calar-se era sempre a melhor das escolhas. A velha a trouxe para a luz da janela e puxou a varinha desgastada.

- Tire esses panos escuros, eu não posso ver com eles ai em cima.

Ela se referia ao uniforme, que Bella tirou com desgosto, ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo. Sabia que todas as Black passavam por aquilo, mas não tornava o processo mais agradável ou menos humilhante. A velha começou a passar a varinha pelo seu corpo, obtendo luzes de varias cores e, a cada uma, dava um grunhido ou ruído de entonação diferente. Ao passá-la novamente do seu pescoço ao começo das coxas, conseguiu um tom vinho na ponta da varinha ao qual não pronunciou ruído algum.

A velha contorceu o rosto numa estranha careta rugosa.

- Como anda a saúde, menininha?

- Ótima. – Bella disse sem titubear. Quanto antes saísse dali mais rápido a sensação de nó na garganta se desfaria.

- Dores, enjôos, falta de apetite...

- Isso está incluso no 'ótima' – disse sem paciência.

- Uma nova besteirinha como a que fez há duas noites pode matar você, menina Black. – a velha sussurrou sombriamente, e Bella se surpreendeu, não esperava ouvir aquilo exatamente.

- Como você...

- Quase acabou com o que possui de mais precioso... essa fantástica maravilha ai dentro... menina travessa, oh sim, tão travessa...

Bellatrix viu-se obrigada a puxar a varinha, e tão mais ágil que a velha, não foi difícil atingi-la com o feitiço da memória. Quando os olhos quase que totalmente ocultos pelas rugas ficaram perdidos o vazio, ela definiu do que a mulher deveria se lembrar:

- Minha saúde e integridade estão perfeitas. Você me examinou e não achou nada de errado, estou apta para o meu casamento.

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A: **Queridos e queridas, eu sei que sumi, me desculpem o indesculpável, mas ano de vestibular é o inferno na terra, mesmo. Mas aqui está a nossa amada Bella indo até as ultimas conseqüências para se livrar do seu 'problema'. Vamos ver o que mais ela fará já que esse meio que envenenamento não parece te dado certo.

**Agradecendo: Tataya **_(o capítulo de 15 páginas era esse mesmo, o anterior, pareceu pequeno? Rs. Acho que a partir de agora vai ficar difícil o Sirius tirar a roupa, o que é mesmo uma pena. IRN demorará mais um pouco. A Bella é a mais foda de todas XD~), _**Ayami **_(Hum, eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer alguém odiar a Livy, mas quanto à "morte lenta e dolorosa pelas mãos de Bella", talvez você devesse dar uma olhadinha na fic Fragmentos :) E sim, o Sirius eventualmente descobrirá sobre sua filha, não importa o quanto a Bella tente evitar isso. Obrigada por gostar, me conte o que achou desse cap!)_, **Lori Black **_(Obrigada! Aqui está o cap, mas receio que IRN demora mais um pouco... mas não desista, rs!), _**Shakinha **_(Não se preocupe, eu tenho planos somente macabros para o Regulus nessa série –risada maligna- Também adoro o relacionamento não-sentimental porém inegavelmente atrativo fisicamente falando da Bella com o Rodolphos. Eles se meecem, realmente.), _**Luanna **_(Huhuahshah oh meu deus de repente todo mundo odeia a Livy, porque será?? Realmente o Regulus é uma fofura total. Eu queria tanto apertá-lo, oh deus. Obrigada, me conte o que achou do cap!), _**Grace **_(o que eu posso dizer? É ultra fofo você reler a fic, realmente, isso me deixa muito besta e tudo mais. Sobre a frase, eu acho que é mesmo isso, eles são demais para eles mesmos, são iguais de mais e opostos demais ao mesmo tempo para estarem em harmonia. Mil obrigadas, seu apoio e conversas frequentes são essenciais!) _e **.Malfoy **_(sim, sim, a Bella está grávida, acho que esse cap deixa isso mais claro. Obrigada, que bom que está gostando, continue comentando! :) _E **Fabri** e **Lou**, mesmo sumidas e ocupadas, vocês sempre sempre são parte essencial para a série e eu não posso deixar de agradecer nunca.

E especialmente agradeço à **Laís Lara** por seu scrap fofo dizendo que sentia falta das fics. Certamente eu estar atualizando hoje é 'culpa' sua, querida, então, mil beijos de obrigada!

_;)_


	5. Azaração de Ferretear

_**Dossiê Bellatrix**_

_**V – Azaração de Ferretear**_

As suas colegas de dormitório não paravam de lhe olhar estranho desde o episódio da banheira, e os cochichos eram mais freqüentes. Estavam enervantes o suficiente para tentarem Bella a treinar nelas algum dos feitiços para retalhar que achara num livro emprestado por Rodolphos, e temendo agir impulsivamente e ser acusada de esfolar alunas de sua própria casa, a jovem preferiu sair, simplesmente sair do dormitório antes que fosse tarde demais para elas.

Embora soubesse que conseguiria de alguma maneira dobrar Filch se ele a flagrasse andando soturna após o toque de recolher, Bella acreditava que sua cara enrugada a faria sentir enjôos. Afinal quase tudo lhe causava aquela sensação. Qualquer coisa assimétrica, desagradável aos olhos ou a alguns dos seus outros sentidos lhe faziam querer pôr fora as entranhas, e aquilo tudo simplesmente estavam por ai e não se podia evitar.

Usou uma das passagens secretas ensinadas por Sirius, mas evitou ser aquela do quarto andar, que levava às masmorras, que guardava pesadelos reais demais para serem confrontados tão tarde. Em pouco tempo as botas afundavam na grama fofa e úmida e o cheiro da noite invadia suas narinas, levando todos os outros que a faziam se sentir mal. O aroma particular que os terrenos gramados desprendiam sob um luar era, ironicamente, o único que lhe garantia algum tempo de tranqüilidade, algum tempo sem parecer que sua garganta estava travando. Logo a ela que nunca gostara de espaços abertos demais.

Enquanto caminhava, pensava sobre a falta de paredes e como aquilo remetia a vulnerabilidade. Nunca à vista, o Lorde lhe dissera. Sempre a surpresa, o esconderijo, a esquina. Atacar pelas costas, sem avisar, atacar os desarmados, os indefesos, os adormecidos. Atacar sempre. Preferencialmente sem se deixar perceber. O sorriso flexionou seus lábios inorexavelmente; era Voldemort, e então aquilo sempre acontecia quando pensava nele. Parou de sorrir ao perceber onde chegara – o campo de quadribol, estava entre as duas longas traves que se erguiam na noite como dedos em riste. E ao olhar para os lados, viu o contorno da arquibancada verde e prata. Não pensou muito; lá estava o esconderijo, as paredes que a livrariam do campo aberto sob o céu.

Bella apenas subiu as escadarias, e não sentou num dos bancos, e sim no chão, onde normalmente os torcedores apoiavam seus pés. Dali podia ver sem ser vista, ainda que o que houvesse para ver fosse o campo e suas demarcações, as únicas coisas a se destacarem na escuridão de uma lua minguada no céu. Abriu o livro sem diferenciar as letras na penumbra. Mas uma caligrafia fina e inclinada demais num canto pôde ler – era a de Rodolphos, que mais uma vez indicava o que ele julgava que seriam as suas preferidas. E ele normalmente acertava. Ela ia acender a ponta da varinha quando ouviu murmúrios. Vinham do vestiário masculino, um bloco do outro lado da quadra. Notou uma fila de grifinórios saírem dali, dando-se conta que aquele de fato era dia de treino e para variar os leões ambiciosos tinham ficado até mais tarde discutindo as suas táticas.

Ela jamais simpatizara com quadribol – idiotas atrás de bolas, bolas atingindo idiotas, lama, correria, gritaria, voar em vassouras, o que provavelmente era a pior parte. E mais um pouco de lama e gritaria no final, sem esquecer dos estúpidos bastões. Maldizia o esporte quando seus olhos desobedientes perscrutaram o contorno óbvio de sempre. Ele era o mais alto, o de ombros mais largos, o que tinha o cabelo que mais voava com o pouco vento e o que a voz animada que falava aos colegas mais facilmente era trazida aos seus ouvidos. Sua barriga deu uma pontada impiedosa – gemeu de dor, xingou, dobrando o corpo sem parar de olhá-lo ir embora. Não tinha nada haver com a presença de Sirius. Ela vinha se sentindo mal em tempo integral, agora com pontadas desagradáveis em pequenas doses distribuídas pelas horas do dia.

- Bella? Olá. Pensei ter ouvido uma exclamação de dor vinda de você.

Bellatrix olhou feio para o primo mais novo, sem se surpreender muito com a sua presença. Provavelmente o mais jovem dos Black era o aluno daquela escola que mais vagava durante a noite pela propriedade, segundo soubera por algumas fontes sonserinas. Eles todos tinham sorte do diretor Dippet não se importar demais em repreender os hábitos de específicos alunos. Alunos com sobrenomes prestigiados, para ser mais precisa. Regulus como sempre sentou ao seu lado sem permissão e pegou o livro que andara lendo. Ele próprio acendeu a varinha para ler o título:

- Feitiços Para Retalhar e Outras Calamidades. – sua sobrancelha muito negra levantou-se – E você nem se preocupa em ocultar o título?

Bellatrix estava ocupada em manter trancada a boca para nada retornar do seu trato digestório, e não lhe deu atenção.

- Vim espionar o treino da Grifinória. – comunicou orgulhoso, folheando o livro ao acaso – Descobri que eles estão tramando um arranjo diferente para a final. Ao que parece Sirius e Kelvins vão ficar atacando Dolohv, ao invés de proteger Potter a partida inteira como cães de guarda estúpidos. Então se conseguirmos... uau! – o quartanista enfim achou algo interessante numa das páginas e interrompeu a ladainha quadribolística, para a felicidade de Bella – você já conseguiu fazer este?

Ela olhou de relance para a Azaração de Ferretear o Fígado, e então para Regulus, cujos olhos brilhavam mais que as parcas estrelas que pontilhavam o céu atrás dele. Os meses se passavam e os maxilares do rapazinho se alongavam, deixando o rosto cada vez mais próximo do de Cygnus Black. No entanto o cabelo que insistia em ondular mantinha o ar infantil, ou ainda, o aspecto inócuo com que a olhava, embora seu interesse fosse óbvio. O que era bom a ele exclusivamente naquela noite que Bella estava apta para acordos.

- Esse feitiço é uma das minhas especialidades. Eu poderia ensiná-lo se quisesse.

Ele sorriu ávida e perversamente. Era sua expressão concernente e carregava a maledicência que poderia ter vindo do irmão, sem dificuldades. Bella podia enxergá-la como ninguém entre aqueles cílios espessos.

- O que quer em troca? - como um bom seguidor de seus princípios, conhecia bem as regras de qualquer jogo com Bellatrix.

- Um livro – disse sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho daquela perspicácia inerente à família – do acervo pessoal de Madame Pomfrey. Ela não deve saber quem pegou, acho bom ser discreto.

- É Milord quem precisa dele? - perguntou com uma ponta de esperança.

Bella tremulou com tamanha insipidez. Como Regulus ainda podia pensar que ela confiaria a ele qualquer missão que o Lorde lhe passasse? Respirou fundo.

- Indiretamente sim. – disse a contragosto.

- E porque eu que tenho que fazer? Porque você mesma não pega?

- Porque você é a pessoa mais capaz de se fingir de doente que conheço. Acho que tem uma inclinação para parecer seriamente incapacitado. – disse com sinceridade. Regulus conseguiu tomar aquilo como um elogio e pareceu satisfeito.

Bella conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu o nome da publicação que desejava. Odiava ter que roubá-lo da enfermeira enquanto tinha um exemplar de colecionador na biblioteca da mansão Black, mas certamente não conseguiria pôr as mãos nele sem despertar desconfianças sobre si. Regulus guardou o pedaço de papel no bolso com todo cuidado, levantando-se e apagando a ponta da varinha.

- Então amanhã trago o seu livro e você me ensina a azaração?

- Amanhã? - questionou com incredulidade.

- Pode apostar. Estou indo agora mesmo fazer isso.

Regulus se foi, seus passos sendo o único barulho a ecoar no esqueleto oco das arquibancadas. Um minuto depois ele estava atravessando o campo de quadribol e ela acompanhou o caminho do jovem primo, lamentando vagamente por tanta displicência. Agia como se os planos, as missões, o credo, tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira de auto-afirmação. A carta elogiosa que ele recebera de Walburga Black ao entrar no círculo de comensais, e que carregava orgulhosamente por ai, de nada serviria quando o Lord decidisse enfim fazer o Black mostrar a que viera. Regulus não estava nem minimamente preparado. Pouca vocação, pouca dimensão.

Logo, era uma pena a possibilidade daquele par de olhos cristalinos, em breve, pararem de brilhar.

**-BD-**

Não valia nem remotamente a pena ir ao salão principal, e Bellatrix foi a única a permanecer dormindo em seu dormitório. As colegas faziam silencio para não perturbá-la, e ainda mais agora que a Black demonstrava ainda mais inconstância – horas apática e silenciosa e então inesperadamente explodindo em reclamações por causa de um pergaminho fora do lugar, uma coruja barulhenta, o perfume de Deisdre, que segundo ela era a substancia mais desagradável que já tinha cheirado.

Era assim que Bellatrix acordava nas últimas semanas, logo em seguida trancando-se no banheiro e deixando a torneira ligada mais tempo do que o necessário. Era um alívio que naqueles dias viesse dormindo até tarde, quase nunca aparecendo para o café da manhã. Ninguém realmente se importava com a sua presença, ao menos não na mesa da Sonserina. Ninguém percebia em como a Black vinha mudando seus hábitos alimentares, os reduzindo a refeições parcas e apressadas.

Ninguém a não ser Sirius. Para ele aquilo era inevitável, mas atribuía sua mania de vigiá-la nas refeições ao habito de infância de comerem juntos na mansão Black. Tinham gostos parecidos e ela o atazanava por comer quase o dobro, sempre. Agora parecia que ele comia o quádruplo, mas era só porque, talvez fosse só impressão que tinha ao olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, mas o prato dela parecia sempre vazio.

Acabou não evitando puxar o irmão mais novo pela camisa e lhe interpelar sobre o que Bellatrix estava tramando. A resposta insatisfatória o deixou irado.

**-BD-**

Bella chegou atrasada, de mau humor e com uma caixa grande de madeira nas mãos. Depositou-a no chão de qualquer jeito e encarou o primo através das pálpebras semi-abertas (o sol daquele sábado luminoso a perturbava). Tinha marcado a lição atrás de uma estufa desativada devido a uma infestação de pulgas-incendiárias que ameaçavam explodir a qualquer momento.

- Cadê o livro? E porque suas vestes estão amassadas? - acusou ranheta.

- Aqui – ele tirou de dentro da capa um exemplar bem conservado – por sorte o enfeiticei para parecer um livro de transfiguração, ou Sirius me pegaria.

- Black? - arrastou o sobrenome com indisposição.

- Ele quer saber o que você está tramando. Porque não tem aparecido no café da manhã e tudo mais.

- Idiota. – disse só por dizer. Conferiu o livro e com um feitiço redutor o acomodou no bolso da calça.

A caixa estava cheia de coelhos brancos e gordos que Bella tinha transfigurado a partir de almofadas. Cada um deles parecia saber o que lhes aguardava, nervosos, os focinhos frenéticos. A sextanista pegou um dos animais e soltou no gramado, deixando-o ganhar pouca distância. Apontou a varinha e mentalizou o feitiço não verbal, vendo o animal virar uma bolha de sangue por momentos, então tombar com as entranhas expostas. Se tivesse olhado para o primo naquele período veria uma expressão perturbada, mas estava ocupada com sua própria satisfação pela realização impecável do feitiço. Precisava dar um jeito de mostrar ao Lord Voldemort da próxima vez que o visse, e alcançar mais alguma nota de orgulho dele.

Ensinar foi mais complicado. Regulus parecia ter um bloqueio em imaginar as entranhas do coelho se projetando para fora, por mais que se esforçasse, por mais que tivesse acabado de presenciar. Ela repetiu mais uma vez o feitiço e o mandou copiar, mas ele demorou a se concentrar e o coelho conseguiu fugir. O segundo não teve tanta sorte – foi atingido, mas somente a pelagem foi alcançada e transformada em pó. O bichinho se livrou, em carne viva e cinzas, morrendo metros à frente. Ela se irritou. Morrer rapidamente tirava toda a graça da azaração.

- É laceração, não queimadura, Regulus! – praguejou, pegando um coelho pelas orelhas e trazendo a altura do rosto dele – assim, ó.

Indicou a varinha, apontada entre as patas dianteiras do animal, mas quando estava prestes a proferir o feitiço, a pontada no pé da barriga a atingiu com força, lhe cegando. Levou a mão da varinha aos olhos, e as fagulhas quase atingiram Regulus, que gritou, se desviando. Apertou as orelhas do coelho com força, as esmagando na outra mão, mas as forças se foram tão rápido que terminou por soltá-lo. Os joelhos cederam, e se o primo não fosse tão rápido, sua cabeça encontraria perigosamente a quina da caixa.

- Bella! Que diab... – ele olhou do rosto assustadoramente branco da sonserina até as suas pernas. Um fio de sangue escorria entre elas, denso e vagaroso, vindo de debaixo da saia do uniforme. Os olhos dele estavam muito arregalados de terror. Nem soube como providenciou a tempo socorrê-la, tal era o medo de que algo acontecesse a Bellatrix naquele exato momento.

**-BD-**

Bellatrix Black perdeu a consciência por dias inteiros. Um dia após todo o colégio já sabia, e quando já estava desacordada por quase uma semana, diversos boatos e justificativas surgiam a cada momento vindo dos estudantes de Hogwarts. A versão original, de que a jovem Sonserina teria desmaiado nos jardins e socorrida pelo primo mais novo, já tinha ganhado dimensões muito mais inventivas que chegavam a envolver um testrálio e cinco pares de abafadores desaparecidos. O fato era que a surpreendente noticia da inatingível Black gravemente doente na enfermaria era como uma evidência de que algo, que já ia mal no mundo mágico, começava a transpor os muros da escola. Os boatos que poderiam envolver Voldemort eram confusos, ninguém conseguia encontrar uma razão para o mestre das artes negras punir uma bruxa sangue puro que nunca mostrara antipatizar com seus dogmas.

Suas colegas de quarto, Turnemore e Parkinson, tinham se apressado em contar ao diretor sobre o episódio que presenciaram no banheiro, e que Bellatrix as tinha feito ocultar. O boato de um envenenamento chegou rapidamente também aos ouvidos do resto dos alunos – as sonserinas repetiam aquilo para quem quisesse ouvir, orgulhosas detentoras de uma informação inédita. Ninguém percebeu como o boato deixara Mme. Pomfrey irrequieta. A curandeira, que nunca tinha gostado muito da jovem intransigente, agora sentia um revolvimento de culpa ao vê-la em coma, provavelmente vítima dos efeitos tardios de um envenenamento ao qual não dera crédito.

Ao longo daqueles seis dias, os pais da garota não tinham dado sinal de vida, nem mesmo após insistentes tentativas de McGonnagal através de correspondência. O fato era que, debilitada, Bellatrix estava completamente sozinha. A única visita que tivera, no quarto dia de sua estadia silenciosa na enfermaria, tinha sido bem guardada pela enfermeira. Afinal, Sirius a pedira aquilo com muita gentileza e um sorriso simpático incontestável.

O grifinório apareceu sorrateiro naquela noite – não era bem certo para a enfermeira como ele conseguira escapar da guarda intensificada que os monitores e Filch faziam no castelo. Ele encostara à única cama ocupada, que era a da prima, e ficara simplesmente olhando, até Mme. Pomfrey se aproximar.

- Sr. Black, infelizmente terei que registrar sua visita noturna para a diretoria. As ordens são de que nenhum aluno, mal ou bem intencionado, esteja fora da cama após o toque de recolher.

- Isso é injusto – o jovem virou-se para a enfermeira sorrindo – você me colocaria em apuros, _Poppy_.

- Como se você precisasse de mim para isso, Sirius. – disse em tom de reprimenda, porém sensivelmente menos áspera.

- Eu não vou aprontar nada hoje. Juro. – completou ao ver a expressão incrédula da senhora. – Só vim dar uma olhada.

- É admirável a importância que dá à sua familiar, mesmo levando em conta a rixa natural entre as suas casas.

- O quê? - Sirius fez uma careta de desagrado – Não, eu não me importo com ela. Só acho que está aprontando alguma coisa. A senhora sabe, de um jeito mal intencionado e prejudicial, como os sonserinos gostam.

Naquele momento Bellatrix certamente não parecia mal intencionada e prejudicial. A teoria de Sirius era que isso sempre acontecia quando ela vestia branco – a exemplo da camisola da enfermaria. A cor produzia na garota um efeito ilusório de inocência e brandura inimaginável tratando-se dela; talvez o contraste com o cabelo provocasse aquela impressão equivocada.

- É sério o que estão dizendo, que ela foi envenenada? – perguntou sua boca teimosa antes que seu cérebro reticente a contivesse.

- Ela se queixou disso comigo alguns dias antes, na verdade. – confessou Mme. Pomfrey culpadamente – Pensei que estivesse blefando, não me deixou examiná-la.

- E agora que examinou? – o moreno quis saber, fixo no contorno de Bella, azulado pelo luar.

- Há uma coerência – ela poderia ter tomado um veneno à base de farosutil, os sintomas coincidem. Mas é difícil – a bruxa suspirou – o ingrediente é fácil de conseguir, mas não surte esse efeito puro. A poção é muito complexa e difícil de encontrar. O único jeito... – ela se calou por um momento de hesitação.

- O quê? – Sirius a encorajou.

- Bem, se ela tivesse contato com um farosutil vivo, o suficiente para ser picada. Mas isso não é possível, sabe, não há registro desse animal nessa parte do país.

- Eu sabia! – Sirius bateu o punho no criado mudo, ganhando um "Sirius!" de repreensão da curandeira – Ela está aprontando alguma! Eu sabia, ela está escapando da escola e aprontando coisas por ai...

- Mas farosutils são encontrados somente em lugares esmos... como aquele vilarejo que foi queimado no nort... oh. – Mme. Pomfrey finalmente percebeu onde o setimanista queria chegar – Oh, não, meu jovem, essas conclusões são extremamente...

- Precipitadas? – ele riu meio atravessado – Não duvide de um sonserino, Papoula. Principalmente de um ardiloso como a minha prima.

- Sirius – a enfermeira aparentemente tentava trazer o jovem à lucidez – a acusação que está fazendo é muito grave e preocupante. Se não tem provas, é melhor eu não comente isso por ai ou pode arranjar problemas para a sua família, mas se tem motivos para acreditar...

- Eu preciso ir. – o rapaz a interrompeu abruptamente. Moveu-se rápido para perto da porta e virou-se a meio caminho do corredor. – Só me diga uma coisa, ela vai... – pigarreou - sobreviver?

- Ela já deveria ter acordado, mas receio que há algo agravando sua situação, por mais que eu lhe dê poções fortificantes elas não dão resultado. Conversei com o diretor, e se a situação não melhorar, vamos ter que mandá-la para o St. Mungus nos próximos dias.

- Esse agravante poderia ser magia negra, Mme. Pomfrey?

Sua pergunta casual provocou uma expressão de choque na velha enfermeira.

- Era o que eu precisava saber. – ele disse ao perceber que a resposta seria afirmativa. – Por favor, não conte a ninguém que eu estive aqui. Especialmente não a ela – ele indicou a enferma com a cabeça – eu odiaria fazê-la pensar que tem alguém no mundo que ainda se importa.

Ele deu uma piscadela e foi embora sem demora, transformando-se em cão quando estava longe o bastante para ser ouvido. Sua forma canina era silenciosa, e o melhor de tudo – exercia uma incrível simpatia na gata velha do zelador. Após ir, Mme. Pomfrey ainda ficou olhando do lugar onde estava o contorno magro de Bellatrix, agora certamente com um outro, e muito menos favorável ponto de vista sobre a garota.

**-BD-**

Mas, a despeito do que Sirius quisesse fazer Mme. Pomfrey acreditar, alguém no mundo ainda se importava. Tão logo o sábado amanheceu em Hogwarts, a sonserina recebeu a visita do noivo. Rodolphos empoleirou-se ao lado da sua cama como um cão fiel – não sem antes falar com o diretor e coagir a enfermeira a dar o melhor tratamento e as melhores poções para Bella. Ele aproveitou que em seu estado adormecido a moça não podia lhe atingir com suas frases ácidas e observou cada pedaço descoberto da sua pele, e segurou sua mão por longos minutos, o que provavelmente tinha sido o maior tempo de contato ininterrupto entre ambos até ali. No meio da tarde ele já estava tão mortalmente entediado que, contra sua vontade, teve que chamar Regulus para jogar um pouco de xadrez bruxo com ele. Ao menos para aquilo o garoto prestava.

- Então, como vão as coisas lá fora? – o quartanista perguntou no inicio da rodada.

- Olhe pela janela e descubra. – respondeu enfadado, em seguida dando a ordem para a sua torre se mover.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer – o mais novo rolou os olhos, sussurrando em seguida – com milord. Porque tudo anda quieto?

- Não é porque você não sabe das coisas que elas não estão acontecendo, moleque.

Isso o fez se calar por um momento, os olhos faiscando de raiva. Então falou o que achava que poderia ser provocativo ao comensal:

- Você sabe, a Bella estava comigo quando passou mal.

Aquilo com certeza atraiu a atenção de Rodolphos, que estreitou perigosamente os olhos vinho para o garoto.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ela estava me ensinando uma azaração, e então, no momento seguinte, estava caindo no chão. Sangrando e revirando os olhos para dentro das orbitas.

- Não fale nesse tom – ele agarrou Regulus pela gola da camisa – como se tudo não passasse de um evento interessante da sua vida medíocre.

- Mas é o que é. – ele sorriu, os azul cristalino preenchendo o espaço estreito dos olhos franzidos – Eu estava lá, eu salvei a vida dela. Foi divertido.

Rodolphos lhe deu um empurrão, fazendo Regulus cair da cadeira de costas num grande barulho. Ele contornou a pequena mesa como um raio e preparou um soco, que teria dado com prazer se uma voz atordoada não o tivesse impedido.

- Mas que diabos...

- Bella! – Regulus exclamou, levantando do chão e indo para o lado da prima recém desperta. Rodolphos também o fez, e a cercaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Rodolphos? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Certo. – a jovem olhou ao redor – Eu devo estar no inferno.

- Enfermaria. – o quartanista corrigiu.

Bella pareceu se dar conta da gravidade do que estava acontecendo, pois arregalou os olhos, procurando algo ao redor ao mesmo tempo que jogava as pernas para fora da cama.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Você perdeu a consciência, mas isso foi há alguns dias atrás, e até então não há poção ou feitiço reestabelecedor que lhe faça acordar. – o noivo explicou.

- A velha me examinou? – perguntou alarmada.

- Claro.

- E o que ela disse que eu tenho?

- Ela não sabe. Desconfia de envenenamento...

- Ah. Claro. – seus ombros tensos pareceram relaxar alguns milímetros.

- Você estava sangrando, Bella. – Regulus se pronunciou, seu tom denunciando mais temor do que deixara transparecer até aquele momento – Você tinha sangue escorrendo pelas suas pernas.

Ela levou a mão esperançosamente para a barriga diante da declaração do primo, no entanto seu coração falhou um batimento diante do seu tato. Tinha certeza que todo o sangue abandonara sua cabeça porque a tontura e a palidez foram imediatas.

- O quê? – Rodolphos se aproximou a tocando no braço – está sentindo dor?

- Saia daqui. – ela disse com frieza.

- Eu vou chamar a enfermeira, ela vai...

- Saiam daqui, os dois, agora! – o grito histérico e inesperado os deixou paralisados por um segundo, e então saíram, transtornados pela reação da sonserina. Bella sequer os percebeu. Ela saltou da cama e correu para o único banheiro da enfermaria, tropeçando um pouco e parando frente ao espelho. Olhou o próprio reflexo débil e mortificado. A camisola folgada não deixava transparecer o que sentira, mas estava ali, estava bem ali, inegavelmente... de alguma forma suas mãos foram firmes para erguer o pano e mostrar sua barriga, e então ela pôde ver, com uma clareza real e indiscutível, a sutil, quase ignorável curva em seu baixo ventre.

Mas estava ali com certeza. Havia uma elevação arredondada onde há dias, apenas poucos dias, existia uma barriga lisa como o tampo de uma mesa. Ela a contornou com os dedos, e lá, impossível de ser classificada como uma ilusão, estava sob suas mãos o arredondar suave que sua barriga perfazia. Algo consistente o suficiente para não poder ser confundido com quilos extras, algo na verdade incontestável.

O estalar a fez despertar do torpor. O vidro do espelho começara a se rachar de um ponto bem abaixo da imagem do seu umbigo e a trilha subia reta separando seu reflexo em duas partes verticais. Ela podia sentir-se rachando por dentro, como se o espelho somente a acompanhasse, refletisse de alguma maneira o modo como se sentia. O barulho era perturbador e crescente; a jovem se abaixou, protegendo o rosto, um segundo antes do espelho explodir em centenas de pedaços pelo ar.

**-BD-**

Se o barulho de Regulus e Rodolphos brigando não tinha sido capaz de chamar Mme. Pomfrey, certamente o de um espelho explodindo fora o suficiente. A senhora entrou correndo no banheiro e atravessou o mar de cacos pontiagudos, tocando os ombros de Bella que estava abaixada, os braços ao redor da cabeça.

- Minha jovem, o que você fez...

Bellatrix deu um salto rápido para a parede oposta, os olhos vermelhos e coléricos.

- O que VOCÊ fez! – acusou.

- Eu sinto muito, senhorita Black, mas se tivesse me deixado examiná-la na ocasião...

- VOCÊ ME TOCOU! – gritou, respirando rápido – o que você sabe?! O que você contou...

- Eu realmente não sei! – disse a curandeira, assustada com a reação de Bellatrix – não pude descobrir o agravante, eu precisava de você acordada... se puder se acalmar eu posso examiná-las e saberemos...

- Não! – a morena horrorizou-se. – Fique longe de mim.

- Mas você está doente!

- Você não pode me curar. Eu vou concertar, eu vou...

- Seja lá o que houve, senhorita Black, podemos encaminhá-la para o hospital e eles certamente...

- Vá embora daqui! – ela avançou sobre os cacos. – Me deixe sozinha! – sua insistência não pareceu surtir o efeito desejado. – SAIA! SAIA! SAIA!

Mme. Pomfrey se retirou do banheiro o mais rápido que pôde, reconhecendo que não poderia lidar com aquela reação intempestiva da sonserina. Murmurou algo sobre chamar o diretor e deixou a enfermaria. Bella saiu do banheiro em direção à suas roupas, enxergando manchas negras na frente dos olhos que a impediam de ver direito. Arrancou a horrível camisola e entrou nas próprias vestes, que visivelmente tinham sido limpas do seu sangue e repousavam dobradas ao lado da cama. Acabara de tomar a própria varinha quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu mais uma vez:

- Inferno, Rodolphos, eu disse que...

Reparou que não era o noivo no meio do seu grunhido raivoso.

- Acordou virada, priminha?

A raiva dentro de si se propagava em ondas. Era um sentimento gratuito que dependia somente do simples fato de o seu visitante andar sobre a terra.

- Black – a varinha ergueu-se para ele – saia do meu caminho.

A dele também se ergueu instantaneamente para o rosto dela.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem saber o que está matando você.

_(Continua...)_

**N.A: **Sim, eu gosto de explodir espelhos ^^ Além do mais, esse é o meu fim de cap preferido em todo o universo. A frase final do Sirius totalmente me arrepia XD~ E entre as coisas que realmente partiram meu coração foi judiar dos pobres coelhinhos, mas quem pode conter a Bella? Bem, nos sabemos agora o que pode. Parece que com algo tão puro crescendo dentro dela, fazer magia negra parece difícil... quem poderia imaginar? Ainda bem que lindo-fofissimo Regulus estava lá. Não liguem se a Bella parece muito dramática, eu só penso que ela está começando a cair na real. Como ela vai fazer para escapar do Sirius agora, eu me pergunto?

Sei que demorei HORRORES para atualizar, mas agora, meus anjos, o vestibular passou, as férias chegaram e eu sou toda fics *.*, confiram _19 Atos Para Seguir Em Frente_ (é uma short, sejam legais comigo e lhe dêem o beneficio da dúvida :)

**Agradecimentos: **_**Grazi **__(Hehê, se a única obsessão da Bella fosse o Sirius, a vida seria realmente mais simples :P beijoos, super obrigada como sempre pelas lindas palavras de admiração e por indicar a fic por ai XD), __**Laís Lara **__(Tudo bem querida, uma pressãozinha as vezes vai bem, rsrs. Espero que tenha gostado desse ^^), __**Tataya **__(Você sabe que eu amo que você continue comentando? Bem, o livor que Rodolphos deu a ela era sim uma chave de portal, considerando que: primeiro, as restrições de segurança feitas pela diretor Dippet são mais fracas que as do Dumbie e que, a chave de portal feita pelo Voldemort é algo realmente poderoso. Quanto a como a Bella resolverá seu problema casamento x gravidez, espere cenas dos próximos capítulos, mas pode crer que ela dará seu jeito, rs. E sobre Sirius tirar a roupa, bem que eu queria *.*), __**Shakinha **__(Você está no caminho certo, eu não imagino outro jeito de a Bella levar adiante a gravidez se não com o aval do Voldie. Como ela vai fazer isso, vamos esperar, rs. Fiquei com pena do Remus também, pobre lobinho, mas a Bella não poupa ninguém, nem o Regulus. :| E sim, eu gosto de Slash. E até que uma com o Regulus e o Remus soa fofo, mas não combina mto com DB, neh... quem sabe não faço uma short qql dia desses. Ah, e to tentando o ovestibular pra psicologia. ^^), __**Lori Black **__(Oh, fofa, espero que goste desse também. A Bella tem 16 anos. Desculpa a demora, prometo que vai melhorar agora, rs.), __**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter **__(Nossa, pra alguém que odeia a Bella ler a fic, é mto lisonjeiro, obrigada. :) Se você pensar pelo ângulo de que a Bella teve razões fortes para matar o Sirius e nem por isso deixou de amá-lo, pós Hog. faz o seu sentido. Continue acompanhando, quem sabe você não acaba entendendo e gostando da Bells?), __**V. Lovett **__(Antes de tudo, seu Nick é tão estiloso, adorei, rs. Fiquei feliz por ler sua review, porque foi justamente por nunca encontrar uma fic assim da Bella que resolvi escrever, e agora parece que ela está cumprindo o objetivo XD. Demorei um pouco de atualizar, mas como pode ver, a Bella vai ter que enrolar muito mais gente do que a senhora Hildes, rs.), __**Luanna **__(Espero ter animado seu dia de novo ^^ Você também ta em ano de vestibular? Beeijos!), __**alice p. **__(Ohh que bom que a sua amiga convenceu você a ler DB! Quem foi, foi a Grazi? Mil vezes obrigada, que bom que gostou, continue por aqui ^^), __**Laura X-23 **__(Bella é minha preferida too! Também odeio quando colocam ela melosa ou bitch total, afinal, ela tem suas razões para ser do jeito que é. Obrigada!), __**Loo Lupin **__(Heey! A história da Anne está em processo de construção, se chamará Vila de Areia e Névoa. Indigna Rosa Negra é a história do bebê que a Bella está esperando, então sim, é continuação, mas elas não dependem necessariamente uma da outra. Por enquanto a série Black Destiny tem, nos meus planos, seis fics. Três delas já iniciadas, essa aqui, IRN e Fragmentos. Elas não são ligadas mas contém elementos comuns, e as duas últimas da série, que contarão sobre o sexto e sétimo ano de Harry, serão continuações diretas. Obrigada por ler, continue por aqui! :), __**fabi chamelleon **__(Obrigaaada! Pra mim, as coisas entre a Bella e o Sirius são sempre intensas! Como você disse, eles são fadados à tragédia, talvez por isso seja tão lindo. Bjos!), __**steFUNNY **__(Nhai que lindo, você nem leu HP e gostou da fic *.* Hahá isso é um SUPER elogio! Obrigada por ler, Ká, sério, muito felizz! XD~), __**Lirit Toshiyuki **__(Menina, que nick complexo, rs. Vou ficar esperando para que você continue lendo quando tiver um tempinho :) Confesso que fiquei feliz quando disse que gostou da sinopse, porque não sou muito boa nisso, então, ufa, hehê. Os elogios me deixaram muiito lisonjeada :P Obrigada!!). _

**FELIZ ANO NOVO, NOS VEMOS EM 2010!!**


	6. Palavras Que Quebram

_**VI – Palavras que Quebram**_

_- Black – a varinha ergueu-se para ele – saia do meu caminho. _

_A dele também se ergueu instantaneamente para o rosto dela. _

_- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem saber o que está matando você. _

Ela tentou dar o sorriso irônico de sempre, o que fazia especialmente para ele, mas conseguiu um esgar torto. Porque ninguém até aquele momento tinha definido tão bem o seu problema.

- Você acha que eu estou morrendo? Você não vai querer saber.

- Eu vou – Sirius se aproximou, o que foi o bastante para seu cheiro característico se alastrar pela enfermaria. A barriga de Bella se revolveu. Ou teria sido algo dentro dela? Aquele pensamento fez suas pernas tremerem. – Eu tenho motivos para acreditar que você está se metendo com coisas com as quais não pode lidar.

Bella se calou. Porque de alguma forma sabia que uma das palavras que poderia deixar escapar seria a palavra errada. Sirius Black já estava bem na sua frente, e chegando mais perto.

- Você se esquece de que é apenas uma garota estúpida. Eu lhe disse – ele lhe encarou, olhos negros com olhos negros – Uma garota vazia e mimada tentando se fazer enxergar. E enquanto aquele monstro assassino não te dá o mínimo valor – Sirius estava a quatro palmos de distância. – você morre vagarosamente com as besteiras que anda fazendo.

- Eu não estou mais vazia. – ela sussurrou para os lábios acusadores dele.

- Eu não vou permitir que faça isso consigo mesma. – sibilou, a segurando pelo braço, apertando os lugares onde o vidro do espelho tinha cortado momentos antes.

- Você já permitiu.

Ele não a estava ouvindo. Estava compenetrado em seu próprio discurso protecionista, ou traído demais pela proximidade, o fato era que não registrava as palavras dela.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele exigiu, apenas uma baforada de hálito adocicado no rosto dela. – Mme. Pomfey disse que você foi envenenada. Mas eu acho que você se acidentou durante um dos seus passeios e não quer admitir.

Foi a primeira vez na conversa que Bella conseguiu dobrar os lábios rígidos para cima.

- Não foi um acidente. Eu fiz e tomei o veneno.

As sobrancelhas dele mudaram o ângulo, demonstrando seu aturdimento. Ele até se afastou um palmo – ainda não o bastante para que ela não achasse que morreria sem ar.

- O quê?

Ela não era de repetir, e o deixou levar alguns momentos para absorver a informação.

- Você tentou se matar?

Bella negou vagarosamente com a cabeça.

- Uma pequena dose de veneno. Suficiente para tirar essa coisa de dentro de mim.

Ele pareceu compreender.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que havia um agravante. – revelou com triunfo.

- Ela disse? – a garota se alarmou, apertando na mão mais forte a varinha que tinha instintivamente abaixado quando Sirius se aproximara demais.

- E você sabe o quê é, Bella? Magia negra. Você é fraca demais para ela, e ela vai destruir você, e nenhuma poção estúpida vai te salvar disso.

Bella riu. Gargalhou até doer a barriga, até ter que se apoiar na cama para não cair. Sirius saberia discernir a gradação de desespero e agonia por trás daquela gargalhada doentia, ele saberia. Seus ouvidos eram bem treinados para ela.

- Eu tenho um agravante. – ela disse por fim. A sombra do riso ainda estava em sua face. O cenho dele se ergueu debaixo da luz alaranjada do entardecer que entrava pela janela da enfermaria. Ela esperou até que ele perguntasse, ou se desse satisfeito, ou evaporasse. Sirius não fez isso. Os lábios dela se anteciparam, sem serem permitidos. Era tudo que eles queriam desde o começo. – Eu não tenho magia negra dentro de mim, Sirius. Eu tenho um bebê.

Ele não movera sequer um músculo da sua face estúpida. Ela parou de olhar naqueles olhos fixos demais.

- Eu estou grávida.

**-BD-**

- Eu estou grávida.

Por um segundo de diferença, o som da porta se abrindo não foi capaz de abafar a confissão. Mas não foi. O diretor Armando Dippet entrou, seguido de Mme. Pomfrey e Demécio Bletchley, o diretor da Sonserina. O velho diretor mirrado parecia patético, no meio da evidentemente densa situação que os Blacks protagonizavam. Ele deu um suspiro aliviado e estremecido ao perceber que Bellatrix não estava gritando mais, como a enfermeira com certeza lhe alegara.

- Senhorita Black, vejo que já está mais calma.

Bella virou-se inexpressiva para o velho que era dois palmos mais baixo que ela.

- Estou bem. – disse com a voz inflexível.

- É esperado que tenha um pouco de inconstância após ficar tanto tempo desacordada. Mme. Pomfrey prefere que fique para que ela possa lhe examinar e descobrir o que causou a sua súbita crise.

- Não será necessário, diretor. Eu venho me alimentando mal, estou certa de que é algo relacionado a isso. Me sinto ótima, graças às poções fortificantes da Mme. Pomfrey e creio que já perdi dias demais nessa enfermaria. O senhor me entende – disse incisiva – Nós não queremos que isso atrapalhe meus estudos.

- Claro, claro, senhorita, se assim prefere...

- Obrigada.

Bella saiu a passos firmes e calmos, sem olhar para Sirius mais uma vez. Ela andou até as masmorras do seu salão comunal automaticamente, por caminhos que lhe pouparam do encontro com Rodolphos, Regulus ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse se espantar com sua volta à consciência. Sentou na cama, fechou o dossel e o ficou fitando longamente. A impressão era de que largara um pedaço de si própria na enfermaria – aquele extra, que vinha carregando desde o primeiro enjôo, da primeira suposição. Era bom não sentir aquilo sobre os ombros a fazendo se curvar em latrinas para pôr para fora suas refeições.

Simplesmente vazia. Deitou sobre as costas, curtindo a nova sensação de ter posto para fora o que, agora sabia, era o que vinha tentando sair todo aquele tempo. Aquela palavra tão estúpida.

_Grávida. _

**-BD-**

Sirius chegou ao salão da Grifinória junto com o entardecer, mas havia uma discrepância entre ambos. O segundo derramava calmamente suas cores quente pelo céu; já o Black, tremia da cabeça aos pés, algo próximo a uma convulsão. Tiago, Remus e Livy arregalaram os olhos em exatas expressões de sobressalto quando ele passou zunindo pelo salão e entrou para o dormitório, um estrondo indicando que batera a porta com toda força.

- Ele estava tão branco – Remus constatou, a preocupação nítida na voz.

- E acho que você estava certa, Livy – Tiago confirmou as suspeitas da garota, engolindo em seco.

Os punhos da jovem se fecharam, e ela se levantou num impulso raivoso.

- Ele me prometeu... – ela grunhiu num misto de raiva e decepção – Como é que ele pode fazer isso comigo?

Remus balançou a cabeça, levantando e passando um braço ao redor do ombro da amiga.

- Isso não é sobre você, Livy, sinceramente...

- Remus, acho que você não está ajudando. – Tiago constatou ao ver os olhos da garota se encherem de lágrimas.

- Eu vou falar com ele – ela disse, a voz nem de longe tão firme quanto estivera há segundos atrás – Eu simplesmente não consigo conviver com isso.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira, ok? – Tiago teve que recomendar ao assistir, bastante temeroso, Olivia se encaminhar para o dormitório masculino. Ele bem sabia que era Sirius quem tinha feito a grande besteira, e trocou um olhar tenso com Remus, ambos certos de que aquilo não podia terminar bem.

Livy entrou no dormitório vazio – o único ocupante, seu namorado, estava de costas para a porta, fitando-se no espelho pregado à parede, tenso. Ele também serrara ambos os punhos bem firmes, os braços rígidos ao longo do corpo, mas ela podia ver que os ombros dele tremiam involuntariamente. Aquela imagem a deixaria preocupada, mesmo enternecida e com vontade de colocá-lo em seu colo e consolá-lo se o motivo fosse qualquer outro. Mas naquelas circunstâncias, ela só conseguia ser levada por um peculiar fogo de raiva que aparecia quando o assunto envolvia a prima mais nova do rapaz.

- Então você foi vê-la – ela disse agressiva – Mesmo depois de jurar para mim que não ia pisar os pés naquela enfermaria.

Silêncio.

- Como é que eu posso confiar em você, Sirius? – exclamou, enfiando os dedos pela franja num gesto de frustração – se você não consegue nem controlar os seus impulsos por aquela sonserina que não vale nem a comida que come?

- Isso não é sobre impulsos, Livy, pelo amor de Merlim – ele disse, a voz parecendo sair do fundo de um túnel – Você nem se importa em compreender...

- O quê? Me diga qual a sua justificativa para não conseguir ficar longe da garota que odeia você! O quê, é porque ela tem o seu sangue? Porque é a sua priminha, é isso?

- É isso. – ele se virou, o rosto impassível – ela é minha prima. E está morrendo. Você não faria o mesmo se fosse alguém da sua família?

- Sim, eu faria! Mas a minha família nunca me torturou com uma história insana de superioridade que, até onde eu me lembro, você costumava repudiar! Você me disse que odeia a sua família, então o quê? Descobriu que ainda há algo de amor fraternal entre vocês? – ela, para a sua própria consternação, estava chorando novamente – você pensa que eu não sei que você e Bellatrix costumavam fazer coisas quando eram menores? – comunicou, a voz estrangulada.

- Nós éramos crianças! – ele exclamou, os olhos arregalados – E sim, eu os odeio, todos eles, inclusive a ela!

- Mas você foi lá. Como isso pode fazer sentido?

- Eu não sei, Livy. Não sei o que eu fui fazer lá, está bem? Eu tentei não pensar sobre isso, como você me pediu, mas de repente eu estava naquela enfermaria.

- Você está falando de hoje – ela disse secamente – ou da outra noite onde se esgueirou para visitá-la, em forma de cão?

Ele suspirou profundamente, derrotado, deixando-se cair sentado no colchão, a cabeça apoiada nas palmas. Não conseguia encarar a expressão de decepção no rosto da namorada. Sabia que ela se sentia traída, e lhe dava razão, embora nunca tivesse querido magoá-la. Ele amaldiçoava a atração magnética irascível de Bellatrix. O que aquela garota tinha que, mesmo inconsciente numa cama, conseguia demovê-lo da sua rotina confortável para perto do turbilhão que era a vida dela?

- Sirius, eu sinto muito. – disse a garota, a voz ainda entrecortada pela respiração – mas eu não consigo dividir você com ela. Já era bastante ruim quando era só em pensamentos, mas agora, sinceramente...

A voz de Livy morreu e ela girou dos calcanhares, querendo deixar o quarto para não começar a chorar na frente dele.

- Bellatrix está grávida. – ele disse, então percebendo que aquilo através da sua voz era ainda pior do que ecoando em sua cabeça. A garota se virou, perplexa.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido que...

- Ela está grávida. E tentou se envenenar para abortar, mas por algum motivo, não funcionou muito bem.

- Oh, meu deus. – levou as mãos à boca, se esquecendo por alguns momentos que estava magoada e enraivada com ele, e dando alguns passos de volta. – Ela só tem dezesseis anos.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, rouco. – Ela está pirando. Hum, mais do que normalmente, quero dizer.

- Mas... os pais delas já sabem? O que eles vão fazer com ela? – perguntou, imaginando como uma família como a de Sirius agiria numa situação dessas. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava sentindo algo próximo de compaixão por Bellatrix naquele momento – Devem forçá-la a casar o mais cedo possível, agora, não é? Talvez ainda nesse verão! – concluiu – Provavelmente Bellatrix não vai voltar à Hogwarts ano que vem.

- Imagino que não. – ele forçou-se a concordar.

- Eu quero dizer – os olhos grandes e expressivos de Olívia se abriram para aquela possibilidade – se o bebê for de Lestrange. É de Lestrange, não é?

O grifinório já não pode responder, porque não conseguia mais respirar. Abriu a boca, mas alguma coisa feito a água gelada do lago estava invadindo o seus pulmões. Sirius sentiu um forte calafrio, e a visão turvou. O pensamento insano, improvável, mas loucamente possível, tomou o lugar de todos os seus sentidos como um veneno muito potente. A próxima coisa que ouviu e viu foi a namorada sacudindo seus ombros e gritando para que ele respirasse.

- Livy – Sirius se levantou num pulo, sentindo-se tonto – Eu tenho que ir. Sinto muito.

Ele não se virou para ver a expressão de surpresa, e depois revolta, com que a grifinória lhe olhou ir embora. O rapaz voou até a enfermaria, mas a prima já não estava lá. Nem estava em qualquer outro lugar daquele imenso castelo, incluindo os esconderijos em comum que conheciam. Quando procurava na torre de astronomia, Sirius viu lá embaixo Regulus se despedir de Rodolphos Lestrange, que sentava no barco que o levaria a atravessar o lago e deixa as propriedades de Hogwarts até Hogsmead. Sem poder usar o formato animago durante o dia, Sirius demorou para chegar até os terrenos do castelo, e o Lestrange já se afastava quando alcançou o irmão mais novo.

Regulus imediatamente retorceu o rosto numa careta quando viu quem se aproximava, na sua direção.

- O que você quer? – perguntou de má vontade.

- Não fale comigo nesse tom, pirralho. – Sirius lhe deu um tapa na nuca, ascendendo uma raiva pulsante nos olhos estreitos do garoto. – É importante, venha comigo.

- Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum! – ele disse com desprezo – não vou atrás de amantes de sangues-ruins.

Sirius rolou os olhos, tentando encontrar alguma paciência que nem tinha e evitando quebrar a cara do garoto mimado. Ele abaixou o tom de voz, não queria chamar atenção dos colegas, já bastava todos os boatos que estavam circundando a súbita "doença" da sua prima mais nova.

- Escute, é importante. É sobre Bellatrix.

Regulus pareceu imediatamente mais suscetível a conversa.

Os dois andaram até a beira do lago, próximos a uma árvore, onde os alunos não tinham chegado por causa do frio. Apesar de já ser começo de primavera, o vento ainda enregelava todo pobre mortal que ousasse ficar fora do castelo, e ainda mais na beira do lago, onde a temperatura desafiava qualquer tentativa de se agasalhar. Era engraçado como os dois irmãos, na queda de alguns graus, se assemelhavam. Os lábios ficavam igualmente avermelhados, e a palidez da pele se acentuava, formando um contraste que só diferia pelo tom dos olhos de cada um deles.

- Então, o que é, sobre a Bellatrix? – inquiriu o quartanista com agressividade. Não queria que Sirius pensasse que estava se submetendo às suas ordens, por acompanhá-lo até ali.

- Você sabe o que ela tem?

- Não. – ele disse. – Mas ela parece bem agora. Mme. Pomfrey disse que ela saiu andando da enfermaria, deve estar no salão comunal.

- Certo. – disse nervoso, revolvendo a parte da frente do cabelo com os dedos – Eu quero que fique de olho nela.

O que Sirius queria pedir, na verdade, era para que o irmão obrigasse Bellatrix a sair do seu salão comunal e vir falar com ele. Mas não poderia fazer Regulus achar que ele tinha qualquer coisa haver com o problema dela. Ele próprio estava tentando se convencer de que não tinha. _Não podia ter._

- Eu já estou de olho nela, cara. – ele disse cheio de si – muito antes de você perceber que qualquer coisa está errada e resolver se meter. Fui eu quem a levou para a enfermaria quando ela teve o treco, se quer mesmo saber.

- Ok. – rolou os olhos, impaciente com todo aquele ar pedante do caçula – mas você só tem quatorze anos. Não vai saber se algo realmente grave estiver acontecendo com ela.

- Estou te dizendo, ela está bem agora.

Sirius perdeu a paciência, agarrando Regulus pela gola da camisa. Trocaram um olhar idêntico de desafio, e o mais velho o soltou a contragosto.

- Só faça o que eu estou dizendo. Tenho certeza de que não quer que algo ruim aconteça com ela. – inferiu, uma sobrancelha erguida, provocando-o – Então é melhor me manter informado sobre o que está acontecendo.

- Eu pensei – disse o sonserino ajeitando a gola da camisa – que fosse você quem não se importava se algo ruim acontecesse com ela.

- Isso não é da sua conta, ao que me consta. – apesar do tom ferino do irmão, Regulus achou graça.

- E o que eu ganho em troca de lhe manter informado sobre Bellatrix? Você sabe, tem que ser algo muito bom, para eu não contar a ela a atrocidade que está me pedindo...

- O que você quer?

- Que volte para casa nas férias. – ele disse sem titubear.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada longa e sem emoção.

- Eu nunca vou pisar os pés naquele antro novamente, garoto. Nem que toda a família me peça perdão arrastando os joelhos e as caras na terra.

- Eles nunca vão fazer isso por um porco imundo como você. Que aliás, não faz a menor falta.

- Percebo – disse, cético. Então fez um gesto circular com as mãos – vamos lá, qualquer coisa possível, pirralho.

- Certo. Eu quero um encontro com McKinnon.

- O quê? – a voz de Sirius falou – você quer um encontro com Marlene? A da Corvinal?

- Essa mesma, Sirius, não se faça de desentendido. – ele deu um sorrisinho satisfeito, e até cafajeste, Sirius diria. Sirius conhecia aquele sorrisinho da sua própria imagem no espelho. – Se eu não me engano você saiu com ela algumas vezes, estou certo?

- Ela nunca vai querer alguma coisa com você! – ele disse, achando graça agora daquela tamanha empáfia do garoto.

- O quê? Está com ciúmes?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – reclamou o que pensava ser óbvio – Eu não tenho nada haver com Marlene, agora. Mas francamente, você é um pirralho quartanista, e Lene gosta de caras mais velhos. Não de bebês.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você vai dar um jeito, Sirius. – disse o garoto sem se abalar, dando tapinhas no ombro dele – avise a ela que estarei esperando no Três Vassouras, amanhã à tarde, e se ela não aparecer, bem, então a Bella vai ficar muito interessada na sua súbita preocupação.

- Você não presta. – o grifinório grunhiu, numa careta de desagrado, para o irmão. – Bellatrix conseguiu estragar ainda mais você, e eu que achei que você não podia piorar, pirralho.

**-BD-**

Bellatrix sumiu das vistas de todos pelo resto do dia, deixando o primo num misto de alívio e agonia, e os dois sentimentos pareciam lutar sem trégua dentro de si. Quando o animo da constatação amainara, Sirius pode pensar mais lucidamente sobre a aterrorizante possibilidade de o estado de Bellatrix ser culpa sua. Repassou a conversa dos dois na enfermaria – em nenhum momento ela indicara que ele tinha envolvimento. Mas ela teria dito se acreditasse que ele era o culpado, não? Certamente Bella avançaria sobre ele revoltosa, tentando se vingar do sofrimento que ele a estava fazendo passar. Isso o acalmou por um instante ínfimo, ate ele relembrar para si que a prima era o ser mais inconstante e imprevisível que existia na Terra. Talvez ela quisesse fazê-lo acreditar que estava grávida de Rodolphos, talvez quisesse fazer o próprio noivo acreditar nisso para casarem-se mais rápido, para fazê-lo se sentir culpado, ou qualquer outro requinte de crueldade no qual Bella pudesse pensar.

Sirius teve um calafrio ao perceber que aceitava tão facilmente o fato de que alguém do seu próprio sangue – e com quem compartilhara aquele momento extremamente Íntimo há meses atrás e tantas outras vezes – era um ser capaz de usar a própria gravidez para fazer mal a alguém. Ele admitiu que a vítima podia ser ele – e que, pelo aborto não ter funcionado, talvez agora Bellatrix fosse usar aquela criança contra ele, para prejudicá-lo, para acabar com a sua vida. Se todos soubessem que ele a tinha engravidado, então sua vida certamente estaria acabada, e o que aquela garota horrível mais poderia desejar do que uma chance tão boa de arruinar a vida dele?

"_Porque o aborto não funcionou?", _Sirius viu-se pensando, e sentiu nojo de si mesmo por questionar aquilo. Não devia questionar, não devia querer saber por que uma tentativa de homicídio falhara. Se sentindo imundo como julgava ser a prima, ele esfregou o rosto. Aqueles pensamentos deviam ir embora. Estava sendo precipitado – as chances de o bebê ser de Rodolphos eram muito maiores, afinal – por Merlim – aqueles dois se encontravam em todas as visitas à Hogsmead, e sabe deus o que faziam quando não havia ninguém por perto.

Tão absorto numa gama de pensamentos perturbadores, Sirius mal percebeu quando Tiago e Remus sentaram um de cada lado seu, na mesa da grifinória, na hora do jantar. Pedro estava logo à frente, perdido num mundo paralelo inacessível, como costumava acontecer durante as refeições.

- Onde você estava, cara – Tiago deu uma batida no ombro de Sirius, para ser ouvido – Livy está puta da vida. Ela disse que vocês estavam brigando e que de repente você saiu e a deixou falando sozinha.

- Isso não é bom – Remus informou, pegando um pouco de purê e arrumando em seu prato – Até eu sei que garotas não gostam de ser deixadas falando sozinha.

- Onde ela está? – só então o maroto se tocou que a namorada não estava na mesa da Grifinória, e se martirizou por isso.

- Disse que preferia ficar sem comer a ver a sua cara. Sinto muito, mas ela disse nessas exatas palavras.

Ele repetiu o gesto que tinha feito boa parte do dia – enfiou o rosto nas mãos, desejando que o mundo se dissolvesse ao redor. Nada se dissolveu, e ele se achou na obrigação de falar alguma coisa.

- Eu não quis deixar ela zangada. – justificou.

- Então ir visitar a sua prima não foi a sua melhor demonstração disso. – Remus tentou ser casual, mas não conseguiu esconder o tom acusatório.

Os dois compreendiam um pouco mais sobre a incapacidade de Sirius de se livrar da prima, e sabiam bem que a relação intempestuosa que tinham, e as farpas que viviam trocando, era fruto de uma interação mal resolvida de dois gênios difíceis. No entanto a tolerância deles tinha diminuído sensivelmente quando a garota passara a agir de modo suspeito, e então agressivo, passando a perto de zero quando Bellatrix tentara azarar Livy dois meses atrás.

Eles tinham realmente acreditado que a ocasião faria até mesmo com que Sirius cortasse qualquer laço com ela – e isso se provara positivo até aquele dia, com a visita de Sirius à sonserina, na enfermaria. Fora uma regressão que os decepcionara, mas mexera ainda mais com Olívia, que nutria um ódio atroz pela Black, ódio recíproco, era bem verdade. Ninguém sabia se aquela antipatia mútua era mais grave por causa de Sirius ou era somente por causa dele, mas qualquer que fosse as razões, estava claro que a grifinória não podia suportar dividir a atenção com a garota, nem dentro da cabeça do namorado.

Remus dava total razão à amiga. A fixação de Sirius por Bellatrix não podia ter nenhuma boa conseqüência. Qualquer um podia saber disso, era só ver que a sonserina de olhos cruéis o deixava alterado como nenhuma outra pessoa na face da Terra conseguia deixar.

- Vocês acham que eu vou perdê-la? – Sirius perguntou, genuinamente desesperado.

- Cara, eu não sei – Tiago suspirou – porque eu não sei o que está acontecendo de verdade com vocês.

Aquela era uma deixa para ele contar o que estava agravando a situação, qual a razão pela qual Sirius abandonara a discussão pela metade mais cedo, mas o maroto não a aceitou. Não tinha a menor intenção de revelar para os amigos que poderia ser culpado daquele crime, porque isso o levaria ao outro crime, o de ter feito sexo com Bellatrix, e isso ele não podia suportar, ele simplesmente não ia conseguir encarar os amigos e toda aquela vergonha.

A conversa morreu até o fim do jantar, quando os quatro deixaram a mesa para jogar uma partida de pôquer no salão comunal, como gostavam de fazer toda noite de fim de semana. Sirius não estava empolgado, tinha plena certeza que ia perder até no Snap Explosivo, e quando avistou Marlene McKinnon indo para a sua própria sala comunal, viu nela o motivo perfeito para se safar do jogo.

- Sirius, isso não é nada bom – Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente, receoso.

- Seja lá o que esteja passando pela sua cabeça... – Remus começou a advertir.

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando nessas mentes sujas – ele praguejou, irritado – Eu não vou afogar meus problemas na Marlene nem nada.

- Que bom, porque você sabe que ela não se recusaria se você fosse... – o moreno parou de falar, porque Remus lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Sirius, ainda assim – pediu, tentando colocar algo de sensatez na cabeça do amigo – se alguém visse, poderia pensar que...

- Confiem em mim, não é nada disso. Só não contem para a Livy, ok? Ela pode tirar más conclusões.

- E quem não tiraria... – começou Tiago, agora zangado, mas Sirius já estava indo na direção de Marlene.

Ele apressou o passo, conseguindo pegá-la pelo antebraço na virada de um corredor. A garota exclamou "Sirius!", os olhos verdes arregalados de surpresa.

- Lene, preciso falar com você, pode ser?

- C-claro – gaguejou.

Como se ela fosse negar qualquer pedido de Sirius. Desde sempre, fosse como fosse, bastava o rapaz a olhar com aquele par de olhos escuros e encantadores que ela fazia o que quer que ele pedisse, o calor que subia pela espinha dela amolecendo qualquer resistência que pudesse ter. Sob o toque dele, então, ai era impossível negar o mais absurdo dos pedidos. Enquanto andavam para o pátio, fora do caminho do salão comunal dos corvinais, a garota se lamentava por não ter sido mais resistente aos encantos dele. Sabia que por isso acabara sendo dispensada. Deixara de ser interessante, sempre solicita demais, não era um desafio para Black. Mas o que podia fazer? Aquele garoto extremamente sexy e persuasivo a deixava sem ação.

- Eu preciso de um favor – ele falou suavemente, os olhos brilhando sob o luar fraco.

- Qualquer coisa – disse antes que pudesse se conter, fazendo-o achar graça. – Quero dizer, não qualquer coisa. – ela corrigiu-se, corando – Você me entendeu.

Sirius sabia que era _qualquer coisa_, sim. McKinnon tinha se encostado na amurada que cercava o pátio descoberto, o cabelo longo e escuro caindo em ondulações sobre a camiseta justa. Ela era bonita, muito bonita, e ele pensou, com um pouco de despeito, que o irmão tinha um gosto tão apurado quanto o seu próprio. Sirius não deixou esmorecer o sorriso, só o tornou um pouco mais aprazível.

- Você está sozinha, Lene? Ouvi dizer que terminou o namoro com o Truman, se não estou enganado...

- Não era bem um namoro, você sabe – se apressou a corrigir, curvando um pouco o tronco para trás, displicente, as mãos espalmadas no muro baixo – e isso já faz tempo. Desde lá eu estou mesmo sozinha.

- Que pena. – ele disse, ainda suave.

Deixou que um minuto de silêncio a fizesse mais apreensiva. Mas ela sabia usar bem os lindos olhos de gata para perscrutá-lo, pacientemente, de cima a baixo, enquanto ele não falava nada.

- Então – ele perguntou, como quem não quer nada – Sente falta de nós?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar que ele estava tocando no assunto.

- Não acho que isso importe – falou, desviando rapidamente o olhar para ocultar a mágoa, mas não conseguia manter a visão longe dele por muito tempo. – até onde eu sei você está namorando firme... certo?

Havia alguma esperança nela, bem clara, de que ele dissesse não. Mas ele continuou em silêncio, e ela suspirou.

- É óbvio que eu sinto. – rolou os olhos. – Por que isso seria relevante? Ou você me chamou aqui só para amaciar o seu ego?

- Hey, hey, que é isso, Lene. Vim lhe dar uma boa notícia, meu bem. Não fale assim, hum? – ele tocou o queixo dela, fazendo com que a garota voltasse a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Sei de alguém que está interessado em você.

- Alguém? – ela torceu os lábios em desagrado – Tem algo a me oferecer que seja melhor do que você?

Ele riu, divertido.

- Não, não melhor, mas bem próximo. Talvez você até possa matar a saudade.

Marlene deixara de se apoiar, já estava reta e inevitavelmente interessada.

- Do que exatamente você está falando, Sirius Black?

- Do meu irmão. – ele disse com um enorme sorriso de oferta.

Marlene pensou um pouco antes de erguer não uma, mas duas sobrancelhas, de incredulidade.

- Você não pode estar falando do pirralho da sonserina, né? Quantos anos ele tem, doze?

- Quase quinze. Você só é pouco mais de um ano mais velha.

- Sirius, sinceramente, eu não acho que...

- Lene – ele interpelou, na voz suave que sabia que provocava arrepios na maioria das garotas e certamente nela – vamos lá, dê uma chance ao garoto. Eu sei que você não o tem observado ultimamente, ele cresceu bastante. – e – deu seu melhor sorriso persuasivo – ele se parece bastante comigo.

- Tem certeza? – ela piscou, tentando sair dor torpor-Sirius-Black e pensar claramente – Quero dizer, tenho certeza que ele não é crianção, abestalhado e não vai me fazer passar a tarde inteira na Zoko's? Por que se isso acontecer, eu mando matar você, Sirius Black, e eu estou falando sério.

- Ele não vai fazer isso. Vamos lá, Lene, o garoto tem o mesmo sangue que eu – Sirius escondeu o desgosto de admitir aquilo, dando uma piscadela para a garota – não vai te decepcionar.

Ela pareceu convencida com o argumento. Talvez estivesse se lembrando como Sirius não decepcionara nadinha, em relação aos boatos que as garotas espalhavam sobre o seu desempenho. Quando McKinnon foi embora, Sirius ficou um tempo nas sombras, acompanhando o suave ondular dos quadris dela, que a saia mais curta que o habitual acompanhava. As pernas morenas e longas sumiram na curva o corredor e o Black pensou em como Regulus seria malditamente sortudo na tarde seguinte, porque não havia dúvida alguma que o garoto não seria capaz de estragar tudo, não quando a corvinal com certeza estaria disposta a aproveitar qualquer reminiscência do que tivera com Sirius, e eles até que eram mesmo parecidos.

E o próprio Sirius, no entanto, não parecia ter alguma perspectiva de ter a namorada nos braços até o dia seguinte. Livy ainda o estava evitando e até ela esfriar a cabeça, poderia levar dias. Talvez nunca esfriasse. Ele sentiu um arrepio involuntário ao pensar no tempo que levaria para Livy esfriar a cabeça se soubesse que ele podia ser sequer remotamente culpado da gravidez de Bellatrix. O pensamento fez voltar aquela sensação horrível de desespero, e o maroto deixou o pátio, cheio de perturbações, de volta para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.:** A Bella conta, e o LERDO do Sirius demora séculos para se tocar da sua possível culpa no cartório, então ele merece se revolver de preocupação um tantinho. Ahh, e um pouco da Livy também. E dos Marotos. E da Marlenne, rs. Sério, eu nunca gostei dela, eu até fiquei feliz quando a Bella a matou em Indigna Rosa Negra (se você ainda não sabe disso, é porque não está lendo, dê uma passada por lá e confira!). Porque, quem disse que ela pode surgir do nada e tomar o Sirius de mim (ou do Remus, ou da Bella) em todas as fics, de repente? Humpf. Haha, o Regulus seguindo os passos do irmão, ele me mata de orgulho.

Agora, eu adoro quando o Sirius joga o seu charme. Mesmo que seja para a oferecida-deslumbrada-dada da Lene. Hummm isso não deixa o Pads menos gostoso, XD~

Próximo cap, altas emoções. Afinal a Bella NÃO PODE se esconder para sempre! E se tiver algum erro grotesco no cap, joguem as pedras em mim, ele está sem betagem, é triste, eu sei.

**Agradecimentos**: **Tixa 69** _(Me esforço horrores pra não descaracterizar ninguém, bem verdade. Huhasah bem que a Bella podia responder assim mesmo! Mas ela gosta de um draminha antes ;) Obrigada, continue lendo!)_, **Lirit Toshiyuki** _(O Regulus tem o coração mole, mole. Ele é fofo, me mata, adoro ele demaiss. Se eu estou te fazendo se apegar a ele, fico feliz! Hahá tenho ótimos planos para ele -esfrega as mãos malignamente- Eu seei, o cap demorou a vir, mas olha, veio, eles vão continuar vindo, eu juro *.* Me diga o que achou desse! Tomara mesmo que você ainda esteja por ai, porque amei suas reviews! :)_, **Thais** _(Deuss do céu! Sua review me deu arrepios, eu não sou tão malvada assim *.* Eu att quando posso, minha facul me enlouquece nesses meios tempos, aproveitei as férias pra escrever, então aqui está. Posso demorar, mas garanto que termino, as duas fics! E obrigada por cobrar, acho importante! Bjão!)_, **Grace Black** _(Grah, anjo mio, acho que você já sabe mais da BD do que eu, de tanto que lê isso! Rsrs! Obrigaaada!)_, **Anaile-chan** _(Meninaa, eu sei, parar ali é de matar! Mas agora (mil anos depois) a Bella finalmente contou pra ele, e o Sirius lerdo se tocou! Espero que sua curiosidade não tenha passado mesmo depois dessa eternidade, rs!)_, **Laura X-23** _(E ai, o que achou do que a Bella respondeu? Também quero ser igualzinha a ela quando crescer! Maligna e fodona, com caras lindos ao redor! Obrigadinha por continuar por aqui, mesmo que a autora demente demore mil anos pra att. *.*)_, **Marcella** _(Claro que serve, review é sempre review e me faz feliz! Me diga o que achou desse cap, beijos e obrigada!)_, **lari m.** _(Não tenha raiva da Bella, ela faz o que tem que fazer, tudo bem que seus métodos são um pouco..não ortodoxos, digamos assim, hehê. Agradeça a Luanna por mim pela indicação! "__e essa ultima frase do Sirius realmente ficou macabra demais, tipo, parecia que a Bella tava possuída pelo cão dos infernos ou algo assim! o que é meio impossível já que ela é o proprio diabo em questão né, hm" Ri muuuito aqui! Tem toda razão! Bjokas!)_, **Hime N.** _(Ah, comente mais! Mesmo que seja pra me xingar pela demora, rs. Sim, a nossa Bevy está crescendo apesar das tentativas de sua mãe maligna para matá-la... quero MUITO att IRN mas o tempo e a inspiração não colaboram! Só prometo que será terminada, estou com um cap pela metade, parado há séculos, ai ai. Obrigaada, melhor SB, me deixou nas nuvens! Beijone!) _**Tataya Black** _(Nathhyy essa é uma fic de família, tirar a roupa do Sirius, como pode? Huahsah! Faça como eu, em todas as cenas eu o mentalizo nu, kkk! Isso com certeza deixa a vida mais feliz. Adoro que você continue por aqui, beijos mil! Me conte o que achou deste!)_, **Shakinha** _(Reg e Barthy? Hum... mas não, tenho planos ainda melhores pra ele. Quem viver verá! (Nesse meu ritmo de att, literalmente, né... enfim rs.) Sim o Sirius a pôs contra a parede e fará de novo, agora procurando a confirmação de que é mesmo o grande co-culpado da situação da Bella. Até próximo cap! Bjoos!)_.


	7. Atos Falhos

_**Agradecimentos prévios: **__a __**Grazy**__, que sempre SEMPRE me atura com esses caps, e corrigiu mil coisas aqui, e que é VIP. E a __**Laura-X23**__, que fez duas capas fofíssimas, as quais linkarei no perfil assim que der, mas já estão no álbum do meu Orkut._

_

* * *

_

_**VII – Atos Falhos**_

_**If you want live, let live**__(Se você quer viver, deixe viver)_

_**If you want to go, let go **__(Se você quer ir, deixe ir)_

_**I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender **__(Eu nunca vou ser sua doce, doce redenção)_

_**Guess it wasn't real after all **__(Acho que não era real, depois de tudo)_

_**Guess it wasn't real all along **__(Acho que não foi real, todo esse tempo)_

_**(Cloud Nine – Evanescence)**_

O dia seguinte se emendou com o anterior, já que Sirius não pregou os olhos um só segundo. Pela manha parecia um zumbi, olheiras fundas, e negou-se a ir para Hogsmead com os amigos. Preferiu ficar deitado na cama, remoendo a sua revolta, a aflição e a tensão, o turbilhão de pensamentos amontoados, listando todas as conseqüências nefastas que teria em sua vida caso o que Bellatrix abrigava dentro da barriga fosse dele, e então, viesse à tona. Invariavelmente, sem que quisesse, a sua mente se desviava do rumo da reflexão e retornava a uma mesma pergunta: Porque o aborto não dera certo?

Ele tentou se convencer de que aquela era uma dúvida exclusivamente imparcial, e que não tinha nada haver com o incômodo dele por não ter dado certo. Não, não havia incômodo. Era só curiosidade, quer dizer, Bellatrix era exímia em poções, será que ela errara de propósito? Será que estava tão mal que a sua habilidade estava sendo afetada? Um preparado de veneno de farosutil devia ser capaz de matar um bebê. Talvez se ela tivesse feito um pouco mais forte... então ela poderia morrer, concluiu, aterrorizado consigo mesmo, sem ver a imparcialidade daqueles pensamentos, começando a se sentir traído pela própria mente.

Inquieto, concluiu que não dava mais para ficar ali deitado, pensando a esmo, e que se vagasse pelo castelo em algum momento encontraria Bellatrix. Sabia que ela não ia para Hogsmeade, mas a garota não podia ficar enfiada no próprio salão comunal o tempo todo. Precisava comer, não precisava? Grávidas não estavam sempre famintas, afinal de contas? Ele percebeu como o adjetivo soou absurdo mesmo na sua cabeça. "Grávida" era puro demais para Bellatrix. "Doente" combinava infinitamente mais. Sirius se martirizou. Ela um monstro. Precisava esvaziar a mente antes que se odiasse para sempre.

Não ajudou a surpresa de encontrar Olívia sentada numa poltrona perto da lareira, encarapitada sobre as pernas e com os braços apoiado num dos braços do assento e o queixo sobre eles. Estava de costas e não o tinha visto, de modo que ele pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar e sentar no tapete, recostando-se na lateral da lareira.

- Você não foi para Hogsmeade. – disse o óbvio, sem saber o que mais poderia falar.

- Você também não. – ela rebateu, sem mover a cabeça, sem olhá-lo.

- Olha, Livy. – ele respirou fundo – eu sinto muito por ter saído daquele jeito. Eu acho que eu fiquei... você sabe, não é por nada, mas a situação me deixou meio perturbado. Sei que agi mal, me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe. – ela disse, sentando-se reta e cruzando os braços. O seu olhar, normalmente doce e divertido, conseguia ser bastante severo quando queria. – Porque eu não acho que você se arrependeu.

- Sinceramente, eu não me arrependi – o garoto abraçou os joelhos com os braços – foi melhor ter saído antes de te magoar ainda mais.

Ele viu que os olhos dela estavam se enchendo de lágrimas novamente, fora de seu controle.

- Você acha que ainda pode mais que isso? – perguntou, a voz incerta.

Ele sentiu uma dor no peito, que poderia indicar que o seu coração estava se rachando ao meio. Porque poderia magoá-la ainda mais, certamente. Talvez fosse inevitável que fizesse aqueles olhos cor de terra e céu transmitirem ainda mais dor. Queria demais dizer 'não', mas não conseguiu, e Livy desviou o olhar para as janelas. Era quase meio dia e o tempo continuava frio. O sol que iluminava as ocasionais sardas das maçãs do rosto dela não chegavam a aquecer sua pele.

- Sabe – ela disse, falando com a janela, era de se supor – Eu não consigo parar de pensar em Bellatrix. Quero dizer, ela é detestável e tudo mais, mas ainda é só uma menina de dezesseis anos. Ela deve estar muito assustada, Sirius. Espero que Lestrange seja condescendente com a situação dela.

Ele não tinha pensado por aquele ângulo, mas até mesmo Bellatrix devia estar apavorada com aquilo. Era que seus atos claramente demonstravam. E talvez por essa razão errara na poção. Tinha pressão demais sobre si, e agora falhara, o orgulho dela devia estar extremamente ferido.

- Você não vai me dizer para onde foi ontem, quando me deixou falando sozinha, não é mesmo?

- Não foi nada demais.

- Só me diga – a jovem suspendeu a respiração – que não foi atrás dela novamente.

- Eu não a vi novamente. – disse, com sinceridade. Ele realmente não tinha visto Bellatrix afinal de contas, apesar da sua intenção. Sirius estava com tanto peso na consciência, se sentindo tão culpado, e não sabia por quanto tempo poda ficar suportando aquilo.

Ele se aproximou da namorada – pelo menos queria acreditar que ela ainda era isso – e pegou a sua mão.

- Eu nunca, nunca quis machucar você, Livy.

- Não tem sido muito eficaz nisso.

- Eu sei. Mas você não entende, eu... bem, eu também não sei explicar. – se rendeu, por fim.

- Isso nos deixa num impasse. – ela tinha os lábios apertados – Mas eu tenho uma solução, a menos por hora.

- Mesmo? - ele sentiu uma ponta de esperança quando a garota voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sim. Se você diz que não quer me machucar, mas não consegue _não_ fazer isso, e nem consegue responder quando lhe pergunto se pode fazer pior – elucidou, magoada – acho melhor que eu o impeça de fazer qualquer coisa que não queira.

- E o que isso significa?

- Que você precisa se afastar. Longe de mim, não pode me fazer mal.

O coração já hipoteticamente partido de Sirius se tornou em pedaços. Mas ela estava certa, indiscutivelmente certa, por mais dolorosa que pudesse se mostrar a sua constatação.

**- BD - **

No dia seguinte, e no outro depois desse, Regulus e Sirius se encontraram fortuitamente em salas vazias. No primeiro deles, o quartanista passara dezenas de minutos se vangloriando do seu encontro com Marlene. A garota se deixara levar sem pensar muito quando constatara que o caçula dos Black podia ser um substituto aprazível, embora não tão encantador, do grifinório mais cobiçado da escola. Sirius sabia que o irmão fazia aquilo para provocá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir inferior ou qualquer coisa assim, e teve paciência, porque entendia que um Black de ego inflado podia ser bem maleável. Foi infalível. Regulus revelou que Bella voltara a se alimentar direito e ficava não no quarto, mas no salão comunal, lendo, estudando e ignorando a curiosidade dos colegas sobre o seu estado na maior parte do tempo. Isso parecia saudável – Sirius concluiu.

No segundo encontro, Sirius quis saber por que diabos Bellatrix não dera as caras o dia todo. Regulus negou – ela tinha acordado cedo e tomado o café da manhã antes de todos, tinha almoçado na beira do lago, sozinha, e tinha ido a todas as aulas. Ele concluiu que ela devia ter pegado alguns atalhos e ficado fora de vista. Decidiu esperar até o terceiro dia, quando tinham aula de Herbologia juntos, sonserinos e grifinorios, e Sirius poderia dar uma boa olhada nela. Talvez até conseguisse arrastá-la para uma sala vazia e fazê-la falar, tranqüiliza-lo ou acabar de uma vez por todas com a sua vida – porque qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquele suspense, a agonia, e a dúvida.

Mas ela não foi à aula. Aparecia e saía das refeições como um fantasma e não dava chances para ele se aproximar. Ele estava irado à noite, quando arrastou Regulus para a sala de troféus, e não ajudou em seu humor o irmão anunciar, cheio de provocação, que marcara um novo encontro com Marlene McKinnon no fim de semana seguinte.

- Por que Bellatrix faltou a aula de Herbologia hoje?

- Ela faltou? Até onde eu sei, ela foi para todas as outras.

- Ela está me evitando! – ele praguejou, descontando sua raiva na mesa e provocando uma interrogação de duvida no rosto do mais jovem.

- Por que ela faria isso? Mais do que o normal, quero dizer.

- Escute – ele disse, sentado-se, ele e a sua frustração, sobre a mesa – Você vai fazer uma coisa pra mim, eu preciso falar com Bellatrix.

- Não mesmo, cara. Uma coisa é dizer o que ela anda fazendo, isso é fácil, mas armar contra Bellatrix? Sem chance, ela sempre sabe.

- Covarde. – Sirius praguejou. – O que vai querer em troca dessa vez? Vá em frente, quer Marissa Culler? - ele ironizou, se referindo a uma setimanista, também da corvinal, que todos achavam ser meio veela – Ou quem sabe vá querer a minha namorada dessa vez, hum?

- Credo, não. – ele disse, enojado – Loren tem sangue sujo na família, e além do mais, eu estou satisfeito com a sua ex Marlene. No entanto, se você me conseguisse outra coisa...

Sirius mal acreditou na condição do irmão, não pelo pedido em si, mas por Regulus saber da existência daquilo. Por fim, teve que concordar com aquelas condições, e depois dizer exatamente o que o mais novo faria para Bellatrix não ter escapatória.

**- BD - **

Uma vez, quando era pequena, Bella se lembrava de ter se perdido da sua mãe. Ela tinha o episódio bem vívido na mente, porque, além de ser um dos mais antigos, era um dos poucos que tinha da época em que Druella Black a levava para sair consigo. Lembrava exatamente de soltar a mão enluvada da mulher ao ser atraída por uma vitrine estreita, onde diversas esferas coloridas cintilavam. Era um dia frio, mas o vidro da vitrine estava quente, e o calor vinha daqueles magníficos globos que giravam lentamente, suspensos no ar, exibindo seus conteúdos densos e politônicos, capazes de levá-la a um torpor que durou minutos inteiros. Tirou as suas próprias luvas e encostou as pequenas mãos enregeladas no vidro, o olhar fixo, extasiado. Foi quando um vendedor preocupado veio para fora da loja lhe perguntar se estava perdida. Ela negou, recuando. Falar com estranhos era uma das proibições a que estava submetida desde sempre.

E Bella percebeu, olhando ao redor da rua larga do Beco Diagonal, que não via sua mãe em lugar nenhum. A neve tinha recomeçado a cair em pequenos flocos e estava evidente que tendia a piorar, pelo aspecto do céu. Mas aquela pequena figura, de pouco mais de um metro de comprimento, andou a esmo pelos adultos, ignorando-os. Ignorou com toda força o bolo na garganta e não chorou. Se chorasse, seus olhos ficariam turvos e ela não poderia enxergar com clareza a capa verde escura de Druella através das vitrines.

Andou pelo que pareceram horas. As mãos ficaram roxas e insensíveis sem as luvas e ela desenvolveu uma horrível tosse depois de algum tempo. E quando avistou a mãe sentada num pub, tomando um café com canela e a observando se aproximar através da porta, Bella ficou tão cheia de si com o alívio que pareceu entrar flutuando no estabelecimento. Ela ainda esperava uma reclamação por ter se afastado e se perdido, mas recebeu um longo minuto de silêncio e uma xícara de chocolate fumegante. Só quando recuperou a sensibilidade dos dedos, ouviu a voz da mãe, severa: _"Eu espero que não tenha pensado que não ia me encontrar, Bellatrix"_ ela tinha dito, e como se tivesse sido ontem, Bella lembrava a exata forma como os lábios finos da mãe tinham se movimentado _"Porque você nunca esteve perdida"_.

Naquela ocasião, a criança abaixou o rosto, se sentindo envergonhada. Não quis admitir a si mesma, mas sabia que chegara a acreditar que estava andando em vão, que a neve enfim conseguiria derrubá-la e que ela congelaria no caminho. Mas nos anos seguintes da sua vida, Bella não se lembrava de ter se sentido perdida outra vez. Nunca tinha duvidado de algum caminho que escolhera, ou uma atitude, nunca questionara o bom resultado das suas ações. E tudo vinha saindo a contento até ali.

Tudo continuaria dando certo. Era o que ecoava no fundo da sua mente, naquela tarde de quarta, quando folheara com cuidado o livro que Regulus conseguira para ela no acervo de Mme. Pomfrey, uma relíquia de dois séculos atrás que guardava um epítome incisivo de providências contra males físicos que podiam acometer um bruxo, e como se livrar deles de uma vez por todas. Ela quase sorriu ao perceber que a sua infalível memória recordava de tia Elladora descrevendo as diversas utilidades daquele livro. Como o usara uma vez para curar uma úlcera maligna do seu tio Donatello Black, e ainda, como ele passara dias inteiros extraindo de si os pedaços da mesma, que saiam pelos lugares mais inimagináveis do seu corpo.

Bellatrix não ligava para os efeitos colaterais que precisaria suportar. Ela estava certa que já alcançara os limites do que um ser humano poderia agüentar em quesito agonia, e nada poderia ser pior. Aqueles pesadelos horríveis, e sujos, não a deixava dormir desde que saíra da enfermaria, três dias atrás. Tinha esperado pacientemente até poder voltar a confiar no próprio corpo – se alimentado bem nesse meio tempo, como há semanas não fazia. A trégua, surpreendentemente, resultara no quase completo sumiço dos enjôos e dores durante o dia. Só precisava se lembrar à noite – quando o seu inconsciente trazia para a sua mente adormecida imagens de pequenas criaturas se revolvendo na lama, os olhos acusadores para ela. Ela poderia ter a impressão de que estava livre, vazia novamente, se não fosse o que os espelhos lhe mostravam, aquela ondulação suave na altura do ventre que parecia não parar de crescer. Ela se perguntava como aquilo tinha surgido no tempo que estivera adormecida, e como se alastrava tão mais rapidamente que uma praga.

Ignorava os espelhos, todos eles. Assim como ignorava Black. O fazia desde que vira um brilho perturbado no primeiro olhar que trocara com ele após a discussão da enfermaria. Porque, aparentemente, ele chegara àquela óbvia conclusão que não alcançara no momento da revelação dela. Agora ele sabia que podia, ele mesmo, ter plantado o seu rebento imundo dentro dela, e a dúvida o revolvia vorazmente. A última coisa que Bellatrix queria na vida era corroborar com a dúvida dele. Ela nutria esperanças de que a questão o matasse antes que ele conseguisse um momento a sós com ela.

Pegou o pergaminho e tinta e tentou ser gentil:

_Rodolphos,_

_Preciso que me arranje um verme-cego e uma sanguessuga luciferina. Se certifique de que cheguem vivos. Seja discreto e rápido. _

_Sinto por ter sido grosseira na ocasião da sua visita._

_B.B. _

A jovem se certificou de que ninguém a estava vendo antes de deixar o salão comunal e ir, seguindo um caminho mais longo e pouco usado, para o corujal. Escolheu a sua própria coruja, a única que considerava confiável, para atar a carta, e lhe mandou diretamente para o noivo, quando percebeu, com um sobressalto, que não estava sozinha na torre cheia de excrementos.

- Hey, B. Você não está com frio?

Ela estreitou os olhos para o primo mais novo, observando atentamente como ele tentava parecer casual ali no canto, acariciando a cabeça de uma coruja branca que estava pousada em seu braço. Regulus vestia um pesado casaco azul safira que combinava exatamente com o tom dos olhos. Ele tinha algum tipo de obstinação rebelde bem oculta por detrás do sorriso torto, que elevava o canto esquerdo da boca. Um sorriso característico _do outro_.

- Você está me seguindo? - perguntou, no entanto era mais uma constatação, pois lembrava de tê-lo visto sentar próximo demais dela nas refeições durante aqueles últimos dias.

- Deus, não, Bells. Só quero me certificar de que está bem.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Talvez ela desmaiar nos braços dele o tivesse deixado um pouco assustado, afinal o mais novo sempre fora também o mais suscetível.

- Anda praticando a azaração de ferretear? - perguntou, perscrutando com atenção a expressão dele, para ver se achava qualquer evidência de que pudesse desconfiar das intenções do primo.

- Um pouco. – ele deu de ombros. – Na verdade eu tive uma idéia melhor. Eu estive pensando, você não quer que o lorde fique decepcionado comigo, não é?

- O que eu não quero é que envergonhe o nome da família. Se você fosse qualquer outro, sabe que não me importaria com o que milord fosse pensar.

- Então você está do meu lado. – ele concluiu, com um sorriso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Eu andei pensando, há algo que posso fazer e que o deixaria satisfeito comigo. Ouvi dizer que há uma escassez de _veritasserum_ no mercado, ultimamente. – Bella sabia que ele se referia ao mercado de trocas ilícitas de poções, já que aquela especialmente era proibida de ser comercializada ou produzida a não ser por bruxos autorizados pelo ministério da magia. – E eu também sei que Hogwarts tem um estoque dela.

- Esperto. – ela desdenhou.

- E eu também sei – ele disse, sem se abalar – que você tem alguma facilidade em invadir o estoque de poções do colégio.

Ela se perguntou como ele poderia estar tão certo daquilo. É claro que boatos rolavam, mas ninguém poderia acusá-la de nada, não existiam provas contra ela.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – ela cruzou os braços, cética – você quer que eu roube poção _veritasserum_ para você entregar à milord, e com isso obter algum prestígio.

- Isso. – ele confirmou, o sorriso ainda persistente.

- Por que, é claro, é muito mais fácil você me usar para roubar algo e levar o crédito por isso a aprender a realizar uma simples azaração com alguns coelhos.

- Exato. Você não vai querer que eu chegue na frente do lorde das trevas e consiga apenas tostar o pêlo de um maldito coelho, não é mesmo, prima?

Ela considerou por alguns segundos aquela cena, e concluiu que preferia adiar o momento em que veria Voldemort fazer um horrível estrago num rosto tão bonito quanto a o de Regulus.

- Ok, bebê, eu pego pra você. Não vai ser nenhum grande esforço de qualquer maneira.

- Por quê? - indagou, astutamente – já pretendia assaltar o armário mais uma vez, Bella?

- Ah, Regulus, como se isso fosse da sua conta.

- E quanto tempo você pretende demorar, priminha?

- Amanhã você já tem o seu grande triunfo com milord em mãos, priminho.

"_E eu, o meu"_, completou ela, mentalmente.

**- BD - **

Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo para Bellatrix. A ausência dos enjôos eram certamente a parte mais louvável da sua melhora. Estava querendo acreditar que o veneno devia ter tido algum efeito neutralizador sobre a coisa que carregava no ventre, e isso era muito oportuno, porque garantia que ela ia poder se concentrar totalmente na nova poção que estava preparando, com base na receita do livro. A sua grande premissa, de que dessa vez não tinha como a 'solução' dar errado, deixava Bella bem disposta. Comeu direito no jantar e se recolheu no dormitório, jogando o feitiço de imperturbabilidade ao redor e esperando com paciência as colegas de quarto voltarem, e adormecerem. Quando tudo estava em silêncio, Bella deixou o quarto, sorrateira e descalça para não correr o risco de fazer barulho.

Tinha usado aquela tarde, após a última aula, para tomar todas as providências. Um rato com uma coroa de catnip amarrada ao pescoço deixaria Mme. Norra, e por conseqüência Filch, bem ocupados por algumas horas. O monitor-chefe que faria a ronda naquela noite era o lufa-lufa Leonard Mignon, mas se Bella calculara certo – e ela calculara – ele sentiria uma louca dor de barriga exatamente às onze horas, momento em que a poção de desarranjar que Bella engenhosamente colocara na jarra de suco dele faria efeito. O caminho estaria livre e ela ia conseguir muito facilmente todos os ingredientes que precisava.

Não teve problemas em chegar até a porta do armário de poções do colégio, e jogou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade forte em todo o corredor. Com cuidado pegou uma caixa pequena de dentro da bolsa que trouxera consigo e abriu a tampa, deixando os minúsculos insetos cor de barro alcançarem a fechadura com um zunido contínuo. Ela observou feliz os cupins-de-ferro destruírem, em menos de dois minutos, a maçaneta e o sistema interno da fechadura, com alguns estalos curiosos. Ela os tinha capturado no dia anterior, enquanto filava aula de Herbologia, após achar um ninho numa sala do segundo andar. Infestações daqueles parasitas não eram incomuns no outono, e qualquer um pensaria que tinham destruído a maçaneta ao acaso.

Por isso a sonserina, uma vez no interior do armário, procurou disfarçar bem o seu furto, substituído as garrafas dos ingredientes por outras parecidas, que trouxera consigo. Eram elementos pouco usados, e demorariam séculos para dar conta da falta deles. Já a _veritasserum_, Bella só precisou substituir o conteúdo da garrafa de tamanho considerável por água, pura, cristalina e idêntica à poção.

Após reduzir todos os frascos e guardar na bolsa, e fazer parecer que somente os cupins-de-ferro tinham estado ali, ela seguiu tranqüila pelo corredor. Ao menos, até ouvir um barulho que a fez congelar no caminho. Rápida, Bella virou à esquerda, buscando uma passagem secreta por detrás de uma tapeçaria, que a levaria para o andar de baixo. Ficou surpresa ao encontrá-la fechada com uma cola gosmenta que não cedeu ao seu feitiço.

Ouviu o barulho de novo, ainda mais próximo. Praguejou, percebendo que teria de desviar o caminho e ir pelas escadas principais. Fez isso o mais rápida e silenciosamente que pode. O cabelo ondulava atrás dela quando Bella desceu as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus, e o cabelo se voltou todo para o rosto quando pisou num degrau e ele cedeu ao seu peso, fazendo a sua perna descer – e não só ela, mas todo o tronco, a deixando presa o bastante para perceber que caíra numa armadilha.

Definitivamente alguém estava se aproximando. A garota tentou impulsionar o corpo para cima com o apoio dos braços, mas não tinha neles tanta força, e as suas pernas pendiam no nada. Ela desejou que não fosse Filch – não ia aturar ser encontrada naquela situação odiosa pelo zelador, que certamente riria da sua cara antes de tirá-la dali. Logo se arrependeu de ter desejado que não fosse o velho desagradável, pois o seu algoz era o pior que podia ser naquelas circunstâncias.

Sirius Black se aproximou – pijamas, varinha em punho e um intragável ar de triunfo estampado no rosto. Por um momento, encurralar Bellatrix quase lhe fez esquecer-se do real motivo das suas preocupações. Mas a expressão de súbita vulnerabilidade dela o trouxe de volta a realidade, e o maroto franziu o cenho, se aproximando.

- Ops – disse ele com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas escuras – Sinto muito, Bella, só queria prender seu pé. Você se machucou?

Ela só conseguia ouvir um zumbido estranho no lugar da voz dele. Sabia que era o ódio subindo para a sua cabeça junto com o sangue. Sirius tinha _mesmo _armado uma armadilha para ela no meio do colégio, no meio da noite, como se aquilo fosse mais uma peça que estava pregando num calouro incauto? A imaturidade da ação a fez tremer e fechar os punhos com força. Ele se aproximou todo sério e urgente, ficando bem na frente e fazendo sombra sobre ela.

- Nós precisamos conversar, ok? Já basta de fugir de mim. Me prometa que vai se comportar e eu lhe ajudo a sair.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou. Não, não havia nada de terrível o suficiente que pudesse falar naquele momento para demonstrar como queria que o rapaz explodisse em milhares de pedaços. Mas ela estava desfrutando uma boa imagem mental, cheia de sangue e pedaços dele, e o zumbido estava começando a ceder.

- Bella! _Sério_, uma vez na vida, faça alguma coisa certa.

A vontade era de rir, e chorar e ela mordeu com força o interior da bochecha, ferindo a carne macia. Não sentiu a dor, só sentia o olhar pesado e incomodado de Sirius sobre o topo da sua cabeça. Por alguma razão ele interpretou o silêncio como um sim e a puxou pelos braços com facilidade, ajudando a subir. Sempre que eles se tocavam algo acontecia – um choque elétrico inevitável e prazeroso, que não existiu naquele momento. Apesar das mãos quentes dele, Bella sentiu um tipo de frio irradiar do local de contato e gelar seu sangue. Ela descobriu que não queria sair dali. Não antes de descarregar todo o horror das ultimas semanas sobe aquele garoto ingênuo, fraco e que ainda assim tinha tanto poder sobre ela.

- Você está certo, precisamos conversar. – disse sem demonstrar emoção alguma. Mas os olhos dele se acenderam.

- Me deixe ajudar você – ele disse rápido, como se, se não falasse numa respiração só, fosse mudar de idéia sobre aquilo – eu... hum... você não está sozinha.

- Porque, você acha que pode me ajudar? Porque você e ajudaria, Sirius? Você sempre me deixou resolver as merdas que fiz sozinha. E sempre torcendo para eu me lascar no final.

Ele abriu a boca e fechou. Sua expressão era angustiada.

- A _não ser_ – disse cruelmente – _a não ser _que você também esteja se sentindo _parte_ do problema.

Os olhos de grafite se ergueram, repletos de antecipação e medo. _Medo. _Ele merecia cair da janela de um lugar alto e se quebrar todo de encontro ao chão.

- Eu sou? - ele perguntou sem ar quando viu que ela estava apenas contemplando sua agonia.

- Eu não sei. Você é? - o descaso, a frieza e a provocação inundando o rosto odiado de Bellatix foram demais para ele. Agarrou os ombros magros da prima e a sacudiu, gritando entre os dentes.

- Droga, Bellatrix, diga logo de uma vez! Você não pode jogar com as pessoas desse jeito, sua vadia do inferno!

Ela o empurrou com toda a força e ele cambaleou para trás.

- Eu não estou _jogando_, Sirius! Eu estava tentando poupar você! Se você pudesse engolir seu maldito senso masoquista grifinório, nunca ia precisar saber!

Ele engoliu em seco. Estava se afastando para trás como se Bella tivesse uma doença contagiosa, bateu de costas com o corrimão da escada. Ele estava tão branco que poderia estar morto.

- Então é isso? Então eu... você...

Bella observou com uma satisfação cruel que verbalizar aquilo era demais para o aterrorizado Sirius. Ela deu um longo suspiro de exasperação.

- Escuta, Sirius. Só dê meia volta e suma daqui. Você pode fingir que nunca me forçou a ter essa conversa com você e não vai ter que remoer tudo pelo resto da sua vida. Você não quer isso, quer? Não seja nobre, seja esperto, só uma vez, e talvez não arruíne a droga da sua vida mais ainda.

- Você acha que eu posso fazer isso? - ele meneou a cabeça – Você é um monstro, garota. Só diga. _Diga!_

Ela olhou bem fundo no par de olhos que eram iguais aos seus. Ele não queria ouvir sua confissão, que seria como sua sentença. Não, Sirius só estava tendo um daqueles ataques de nobreza insuportáveis, aquela coisa estúpida que as pessoas faziam sobre se obrigarem a sofrer enquanto podiam se poupar. Bella sabia que bastava dizer "não, você não tem nada haver com isso, só eu e Rodolphos temos" e ele nunca saberia. Mas seu peito espremeu mesmo quando mentalizou a frase e ela percebeu que não poderia poupá-lo. Mas não só isso. Ela percebeu que jamais dormiria em paz pelo resto da sua vida se não soubesse a reação dele.

- Você está pedindo, Black. Sim, eu estou grávida de você.

Ela poderia estar falando do tempo. _"Céu nublado com pancadas de chuva ao longo do dia"_. Sirius pensou que um par de garras estava arrancando as suas entranhas e o chão tinha faltado debaixo dos sapatos. _Onde ele estava mesmo_?, se perguntou, através das manchas negras que tinham tomado a sua visão. _Ah. Estava na escada para o terceiro andar e a sua prima mais nova estava dizendo que eles tinham um bebê agora._ O gosto amargo na boca do rapaz indicou que o seu jantar estava voltando.

- Você está ficando verde, Black. – disse ela, desdenhosa.

- Como... como eu vou saber que não está mentindo? Até onde eu sei você não está exatamente se guardando para o casamento!

Então ele estava se prendendo a qualquer resquício de esperança que pudesse restar. Covarde patético, Bella xingou-o na sua cabeça. Mas quando falou foi tão doce e calma que não soava como a sua voz.

- Você foi o meu único, Rodolphos nunca tocou um dedo em mim dessa maneira. _Você_ me infectou com essa coisa.

- Bella... – a voz dele estava estrangulada e baixa.

- _Não_. Só não... não fale nada de estúpido. Eu não quero saber o que acha disso. Você nem precisa achar nada. Nossa conversa acaba aqui e não quero ver você pensando que pode ajudar. Eu vou arrancar a coisa de mim mais rápido do que possa dizer "_evanesco_".

Sirius achou que ela ia embora, mas ela não foi. Seus pensamentos voltaram num turbilhão incontrolado, fazendo os nervos latejarem dolorosamente, mas ele começou a lembrar sobre o veneno que ela tinha tomado para matar o que ela chamava de 'a coisa'. O moreno sentiu algo que não tinha nada haver com a sua própria sensação de estar muito ferrado. Era como um tremor e um nojo e um desconforto – todos juntos como se fosse uma coisa só. Então ele piscou para ela.

- Isso é a assassinato. – disse através da boca seca.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha fina.

- Sim, é. – foi tudo o que respondeu. – E você não pode estar tão surpreso sobre isso.

- Eu não estou surpreso. – o olhar dele era duro e gélido, porque a menina vulnerável que tinha visto nos últimos dias dera lugar a uma coisa abominável capaz de derramar sangue inocente sem sentir remorsos. Ele se odiava só por ser da mesma família que ela. – Mas você não pode matar uma _criança. _Você não pode ser tão... tão... – tentou dizer desumana. Mas pensou que as criaturas não humanas não mereciam ser postas no mesmo patamar de Bellatrix, e emudeceu.

- Se é o meu corpo que está sendo prejudicado, até onde eu sei, _sim, _eu _posso. _

- Isso não é sobre a droga do seu corpo, Bellatrix! É sobre uma vida, por Merlin! Como você pode ser tão putamente egoísta?

Bella experimentou um breve momento de comicidade que levantou o canto da sua boca. Ela ficou olhando para o garoto de 17 anos que enfiava os dedos pelo cabelo, e que, pela pulsação enlouquecida da veia inchada do seu pescoço, estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa louca. Ele parecia querer socar e quebrar algo, e talvez a única coisa que o impedisse de fazer dela o seu alvo fosse o medo de machucar o que estava dentro dela. Ela era um monstro, mas também era o vaso que guardava algo que importava para ele. Era uma sensação incrível e completamente nova. Pela primeira vez Sirius se importava de verdade com algo sobre ela, e não só com o prazer que podia conseguir dela. Mas o quão significativo podia ser para ele?

- Então o que você está dizendo – ela perguntou devagar - é que quer que eu tenha o seu filho? Você quer que um filho _nosso_ viva?

Algum tipo de faísca eles trocaram quando se encararam. Sirius não conseguia ler a expressão dela. Mas a dele era óbvia, de hesitação e medo, novamente. Ele nem por um momento esperava aquela pergunta e desde quando vinha procurando a prima para ter aquela conversa, ele percebeu que inconscientemente tinha se forçado a não responder aquilo a si mesmo. Não era uma escolha, era? Mas ela estava verdadeiramente o fazendo escolher. Bella esperou e esperou, a expectativa bem oculta atrás do olhar vazio. Os segundos suspensos foram passando lentamente.

- Isso só... – ele arfou, desviando o olhar para o chão, para qualquer lugar longe dela – não é certo.

- É tudo? - a garganta da sonserina arranhou, seca.

Bella nunca realmente se esqueceu daquele momento. Ela podia perceber as pequenas engrenagens dele processando freneticamente, e ela podia ver as pupilas dele ficando cada vez mais e mais escuras. A impressão era a de que estavam se afastando da luz. Mas parecia mais que ele se afastava dela. E naquele momento Sirius poderia ter dito qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que teria mudado a vida dos dois. De alguma maneira teria mudado, então ela esperou. Até que as pupilas dele pareciam dois poços sem fundo.

E Sirius ofegou pela boca entreaberta e não _conseguiu_ falar mais nada.

Ela demorou muito tempo para encontrar a própria voz. Uma parte dela estava flutuando num vazio e se perdendo.

- Escolha certa. – ela disse baixo e firme quando a sensação era de se desmanchar – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Você, você vai se certificar de nunca mais se aproximar de mim novamente. – vagarosamente pegou a bolsa com os frascos de poção no chão - E, Sirius, 'putamente' não é uma palavra.

Ela sabia que devia estar se sentindo vitoriosa, pois, no fundo, nunca imaginara o fim daquela conversa com o silencio de Sirius. A rendição dele não fazia parte do que previra, e a sensação era que lacunas enormes de persuasão e argumentos sobre moralidade e nobreza de espírito tinham sido engolidas pelo grifinório.

Ela tinha vencido. Mas nunca uma vitória sobre o primo mais velho lhe custara tão pouca comoção.

Sirius ficou naquele mesmo lugar, estranhamente petrificado, assistido a prima partir. Ela levou consigo a nuvem densa que o impedia de pensar direito, e também o seu equilíbrio – com uma vaga consciência ele sabia que estava desabando num degrau e que uma coisa quente e líquida o inundava, como se tentasse afogá-lo de dentro para fora. Ele se liberou da horrível sensação deixando as lágrimas saírem, junto com muito ar de seus pulmões e um sufocamento que lhe fez tossir e arfar.

Os dois eram do mesmo sangue, não eram? Porque ele tinha mesmo acabado de fazer aquilo. Ele era como ela. Ele era exatamente como ela e não tinha tido sequer a força para evitar.

**-BD-**

_Trix, _

_Você sabe como pode ser bizarra às vezes, não sabe? Sei que sim. Bem, mas ai estão os seus novos bichinhos de estimação ou o que quer que eles sejam. Fique sabendo que isso me deu trabalho, eu fui ao inferno buscar essa sanguessuga estranha e você não vai me escapar fácil, vou querer uma boa retribuição quando nos encontrarmos. _

_Beijos, minha querida e estranha noiva, _

_R. L. _

Bella amassou e atirou na lareira a carta de Rodolphos, passando a atenção para a caixa de madeira lacrada que tinha chegado junto com a correspondência. Era de se esperar que com tudo que estava acontecendo do lado de fora – os ataques aos trouxas e aos sangues ruins – Hogwarts começasse a fiscalizar a correspondência dos alunos. Aparentemente o diretor julgava os seus alunos acima de qualquer suspeita; isso, ou – ela riu consigo mesma – a família Malfoy vinha dando como sempre ótimos incentivos financeiros para custear a cegueira de Armando Dippet e do Conselho. Se não fosse por isso, dificilmente eles conseguiriam escapar para as reuniões com Voldemort tão facilmente. Como fariam na semana seguinte – a possibilidade espalhava um formigamento prazeroso pelo corpo da morena.

Ela rasgou o selo da caixa e checou as duas criaturas separadas por uma divisória; o verme-cego, que parecia uma minhoca gorda e castanha, ondulava satisfeito entre uma folha meio comida de alface e uma poça da sua própria gosma fedorenta. A sanguessuga luciferina – uma variação pouco ortodoxa da espécie comum, devido ao seu gosto particular por carne macia e nova – tinha um brilho lustroso esverdeado e cheirava a ferrugem e azedume. _Ótimo, _a jovem selou novamente a caixa, era bom saber que Lestrange não era um grande inútil além de tudo. A coruja dele, Demetrius, ainda estava empoleirada no braço do sofá, esperando uma resposta da carta, e piou desejosa para o conteúdo da caixa.

A porta da sala comunal da sonserina se abriu com violência e a sua única ocupante se ajeitou na poltrona, puxando a blusa larga que vestia para que não desenhasse os contornos do seu corpo. Reconheceu Regulus, que passou por ela como um furacão furioso, sem nem perceber sua presença.

- Pico hormonal, priminho? Olhe só para ele – ela debochou – virando um homenzinho!

Ele congelou a meio do caminho do dormitório masculino com a voz dela, e fez uma expressão estranhamente perturbada. Então após um segundo de indecisão, virou-se e partiu a toda para os dormitórios.

- Aberração. – Bella rolou os olhos. O ataque do quartanista também não passou em branco para as duas garotas fofoqueiras do quinto ano que tinham acabado de entrar.

- Pobre Regulus, caiu como um pato na teia da McKinnon. – disse uma delas, a que tinha cara de rã, e olhos esbugalhados.

- Ele pensou que podia dar uma de pegador como aquele irmão Black grifinório, mas, céus, ele é tão estúpido. Estava na cara que aquela McKinnon não podia ser sangue puro. Não com esses modos de vadia e tudo mais! Ela só fala por ai que é sangue puro, mas basta pesquisar um pouco e qualquer um descobre que o avô dela é aquele trouxa horrível dono da Sainsbury* (rede de supermercados de Londres).

Bella rolou os olhos. As duas garotas perceberam a colega na poltrona próxima, se entreolharam e sumiram de vista. Todos os sonserinos tinham uma tendência de preferir ficar longe de Bellatrix, e ela não estava exatamente reclamando daquilo. Naquele momento Regulus voltava do dormitório, aparentemente mais calmo, no entanto ainda bem zangado, como indicava o brilho afiado dos olhos cristalinos. Ele tinha olheiras na pele pálida e lançou um longo e intrigado olhar para a prima, e depois para a caixa de madeira, e por fim à coruja de Rodolphos, o que a irritou profundamente.

- O quê, pirralho? - perguntou mal humorada – Você não tem umas sangue-ruins para agarrar, não, em vez de ficar aqui com cara de idiota?

A ofensa o atingiu e ele ficou pálido e trancou o maxilar. Mas pareceu achar melhor não revidar. Nunca era muito inteligente revidar uma ofensa de Bellatrix. Xeretar a vida dela, por outro lado, era artifício de aborrecimento garantido.

- O que tem na caixa? - sua expressão era uma mescla de desconfiança e curiosidade.

- Eu prefiro não lhe dar satisfações da minha correspondência, se não se importa, obrigada.

Ele não se abalou.

- É de Rodolphos, não é?

As narinas dela inflaram.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? Olhe, é bom parar de se meter na minha vida. Não fique pensando que eu quero você por perto só porque te ensinei uma azaração. Ainda mais agora que você anda se relacionando com escória também. – ela torceu o nariz com nojo – Não quero lhe ver mais no meu caminho, pirralho.

- Eu não sabia, ok! Eu não sabia que Marlene McKinnon não era sangue-puro! – praguejou, fumegando de raiva.

- Ótimo – ela deu de ombros, se levantando para subir ao dormitório – Mas quando o lord ficar sabendo da sua traição, ele não vai perguntar se você sabia. Comensais competentes _sempre sabem._ – disse baixinho e maldosa, satisfeita com a sombra de medo que provocou nos orbes profundamente azuis do garoto.

Regulus alcançou Sirius depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, numa árvore perto das estufas. O irmão parecia enfadado e tinha se protegido debaixo de um ar de descaso, o que significava que estava só esperando o mais novo se queixar por ele não ter contado nada sobre Marlene ter parentes trouxas próximos. Não foi o que o quartanista fez; é claro que na noite anterior ele tinha ficado com vontade de afogar Sirius no lago e forçar a lula gigante a devorar seu corpo, mas aquilo tudo tinha passado por alguma razão. Essa razão ele só identificou quando viu que Sirius tinha a mesma expressão vaga e exausta que vira em Bellatrix.

- Aqui. – e entregou a capa da invisibilidade para o maroto, que tinha sido o seu pedido, em troca de armar para ela e Sirius se encontrarem no dia anterior – Você, hum, conseguiu o que queria com Bellatrix ontem à noite?

- Eu falei com ela. – disse taciturno e rígido.

- Eu suponho que isso seja bom?

- Está tudo resolvido. – comunicou sem exatamente olhar para o irmão. Na verdade ele parecia não estar focalizando nada.

- Você tem certeza, Sirius?

Sirius baixou os olhos. Regulus parecia inquieto.

- Desembucha pirralho, o que você está escondendo?

- Não estou escondendo nada – ele disse rápido – é só que ela estava doente, não é?

- Eu já disse que o problema está resolvido. O que quer dizer que eu não quero mais ver a sua cara por ai.

O mais novo deu de ombros, sem ligar para a grosseria gratuita, e deu meia volta tomando o caminho para o castelo.

**-BD-**

Tiago Potter atravessou o seu salão comunal até o ponto mais afastado, próximo a lareira, onde um silencioso e derrotado Sirius Black se concentrava no nada. Aquela tinha sido uma longa manhã de aulas e o maroto não lembrava de ter ouvido a voz do amigo uma única vez. Se aquilo não era normal para a maioria dos mortais, para Sirius Black indicava que algo o estava incomodando em proporções astronômicas. Além disso, todos tinham ficado assustados de verdade quando o moreno abandonara o seu almoço pela metade para 'pegar um livro no salão comunal para a próxima aula'. Então eles tinham horário vago e Sirius não estava infernizando a vida do ranhoso, ou discutindo efusivamente quadribol. Estava fitando o nada. Simplesmente parecia errado demais.

- Pads? - o rapaz de cabelos espetados sentou na poltrona mais perto do amigo – Eu notei que a minha capa sumiu durante a noite e reapareceu misteriosamente há poucos minutos.

Sirius pareceu estar emergindo de um lago muito fundo de pensamentos e piscou algumas vezes.

- Ah, cara, foi mal. Eu fui dar uma volta durante a noite, mas você estava ferrado no sono como uma princesa adormecida, não quis incomodar.

- Você sabe que não tem problema. A questão é que você está bem estranho. Talvez você devesse fazer as pazes com a Livy. – ele esperou resposta, mas o amigo estava aéreo novamente – Sirius!

- Quê! Foi mal, Pontas. – ele coçou os olhos e deu um longo bocejo – não dormi muito essa noite.

- Sei... – Tiago tinha que admitir que aquilo era óbvio porque o rapaz estava péssimo. – Olha, eu não sou o rei da sensibilidade, ok? Mas até eu to reparado que tem alguma coisa muito errada. Não quero me meter, só quero avisar que nós, e por nós estou incluindo o Pedro e o Remus também, nós não vamos julgar você nem nada.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Depois enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos.

- São só alguns problemas. Bom, problemas realmente grandes. Mas acho que já dei conta deles.

- Você que sabe. Mas é melhor não ficar com essa cara de morto-vivo pelos corredores ou a sua namorada vai ter um ataque de preocupação.

O moreno sentiu um gosto amargo. Pensar que Livy estava se preocupando com ele lhe dava ânsias, quando o estômago se apertava cheio de culpa e um horrível remorso. Estava adiando o momento de ter que olhar para ela e falar tudo que sabia que acabaria de vez com eles dois. Olívia nunca ia perdoá-lo por engravidar Bellatrix, e eles nunca iam ficar juntos novamente. Só de pensar em ter que falar tudo para ela, sentia que as forças eram sugadas do se corpo. Mas, ele precisava mesmo? Bellatrix ia resolver o problema, não ia? _Problema_, ele repetiu mentalmente, _eu estou chamando uma criança de 'problema'. _A vontade que tinha era de abandonar o próprio corpo – tinha um profundo nojo de si mesmo. Ele não podia encostar-se a Livy. Não sendo um monstro asqueroso que se sentia. Foi por isso que quando ela se aproximou mais tarde naquele dia, o grifinório não conseguiu encará-la face a face.

- Sirius, eu...

- Você não precisa ficar preocupada comigo. – ele a cortou, seco.

Ela ficou sem ação. Respirou fundo.

- Será que a gente pode dar uma volta? Só queria conversar.

Sirius concordou e a seguiu pelos corredores até o pátio interno do castelo. Cada passo parecia três vezes mais pesado que o normal, ainda mais porque, pela expressão de Olívia, a conversa provavelmente não seguiria rumos agradáveis. Ela parou de frente para muro baixo, olhando o lago, de costas para ele, tornando mais fácil a tarefa de não olhá-la nos olhos. Talvez Livy também não estivesse disposta a encará-lo.

- Você falou com ela novamente, não foi.

Seu tom passava longe de uma pergunta. Mesmo olhando para os cachos claros ao invés de para seu rosto, Sirius sabia que a namorada retorcia o rosto em desagrado.

- Eu falei. – admitiu com pesar.

- E então?

- E então... o que?

Livy bufou, impaciente, e se virou com os braços cruzados firmes.

- O que ela vai fazer?

- Ela está pensando. – mentiu.

- Ela realmente está?

Ele não ligou muito para o tom de desconfiança de Livy, porque nem chegava a ser uma surpresa ela saber quando ele mentia. Seus olhos grandes e cristalinos liam com muita facilidade o que ele escondia bem da maioria das outras pessoas. Procurou se desviar deles, encontrando o céu claro atrás dela.

- Sirius, se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você vai me responder com sinceridade?

- Eu acho... – ele vacilou. Poderia? - Acho que lhe devo isso.

- Eu também acho. Você teve momentos íntimos com Bellatrix?

Sirius franziu ligeiramente o cenho.

- Sabe que tive. Quando éramos menores...

- _Não_, Sirius. Atualmente. Enquanto estava namorando comigo, para ser mais especifica.

Ela poderia ter lhe dado um chute no estomago e obteria o mesmo efeito.

- Livy, eu...

A garota assentiu lentamente.

- Tudo bem, porque agora as coisas fazem mais sentido. O porquê de você estar tão incomodado desde que soube. Me diga, teve coragem de perguntar a ela?

O setimanista a olhou com terror. Olívia lhe falava com uma pedra de gelo no lugar dos sentimentos.

- O que, exatamente...?

- Ah, por favor. – exasperou-se – Se o filho que ela vai ter é _seu. _

A sensação de falta de chão que vinha lhe acompanhando desde a conversa com Bellatrix se intensificou. Era como se viesse flutuando ao logo do seu corpo todos aqueles dias, vendo o cotidiano como uma nevoa distorcida e muito menos solida que os seus pensamentos insistentes. Agora alguém que não ele verbalizara mais uma vez, as palavras como barras de ferro na sua cabeça já dolorida.

_Como,_ ele pensava sem parar, _tinha conseguido fazer algo tão estúpido? _E como ele ia explicar isso para Livy agora? Uma coisa sem explicação. Um acidente infeliz. Nada que dissesse seria o bastante.

No entanto ela já parecia estar quilômetros a frente, pensando muito rapidamente em todas as implicações.

- Se o filho é seu, Sirius, você tem a obrigação de ajudá-la com isso. – disse friamente.

- Bellatrix não quer minha ajuda. Ela já me mandou ficar longe.

- E você vai obedecer a uma adolescente grávida e confusa? Isso não seria um pouco _oportuno_?

A insinuação o feriu e despertou seu sangue antes aparentemente congelado. Então Livy estava ali para machucá-lo, e ele não parou para lembrar que ela tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Ele precisava reagir. Impulsiva e inconseqüentemente, era assim que ele funcionava.

- Bella decidiu o que vai fazer e não quer minha participação. Eu não poderia dissuadi-la. Eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém.

- Você ao menos tentou Espera... o que ela vai fazer, exatamente?

- Ela vai abortar.

- Ela... o _quê_?

- Você me ouviu, Livy. – suspirou, cansado.

- Sirius! – ele deliberadamente ignorou a cara pasma e cheia de horror na namorada – Você vai _deixar?_

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, meu deus. Eu nunca pensei... – ela tapou a boca com os dedos brancos – Você vai fazer isso, não é? Você não se importa.

- E porque _você _de repente se importa tanto? - indagou, de mau humor.

De toda forma, aquele pareceu ser o ultimo golpe que Olívia estava disposta a suportar. Ela negou com a cabeça varias vezes, então o deixou sozinho no pátio frio. O moreno não percebeu realmente quando a garota se afastou. Só conseguia pensar que não dava para perder mais nada agora. Isso devia ser bom, certo? As coisas não podiam ficar piores que aquilo.

Ele ouviu um soluço, um ofego como de engasgo. Virou-se a tempo de ver a garota apoiando-se na parede. Ela parecia estar tendo um acesso de falta de ar, o rosto pálido enquanto sugava oxigênio em ciclos curtos, escorregando até o chão, rente ao muro. Correu para ela, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. Aparentemente o esforço em ser impassível lhe custara demais e agora o choro da sua decepção viera ao mesmo tempo, a asfixiando.

- Sirius, você estragou tudo! – disse, de repente soluçando, a voz estrangulada – O que há com você, que... que há _nela... _Como você conseguiu...

- Eu sei, Livy, eu sei. – ele suspirou, apertando os ombros dela contra si – Eu decepcionei você.

- Nós estávamos dando certo... – se lamentou – Eu pensei que estávamos...

- Nós _estávamos. – _confirmou fervorosamente. – Me desculpe, eu sinto muito...

- O que aconteceu...? Que você não pode deixar Bellatrix de lado por mim?

Seus olhos avermelhados e cheios de lágrimas se viraram para ele em confusão. Um bolo sólido se formou na sua garganta quando ele encarou o sentimento de inferioridade que Livy tinha a respeito de Bellatrix naquele momento. Como ela podia pensar que a sonserina era um centésimo que fosse melhor do que ela? Como ele pudera ser cruel a ponto de dar a entender isso para ela?

- Eu não sei, Livy... eu não sei, eu amo você...

Passos apressados se fizeram ouvir pelo pátio e uma onda ruiva de cabelos indicou que Lilian Evans se aproximava. Provavelmente algum aluno lhe avisara e ela viera correndo, com o senso irrevogável de eficiência que tomara junto com o titulo de monitora chefe da grifinória.

- O que está acontecedo... o que você _fez _com ela, Black?

Provavelmente para os olhos de Evans, Livy devia parecer fisicamente machucada. Ela tremia como se realmente sentisse dor.

- Eu vou... levá-la para a enfermaria.

A garota em seus braços se contraiu.

- Acho melhor _eu _levá-la. Venha comigo, Olívia – a ruiva estendeu os braços, olhando ainda longa e acusadoramente para Sirius – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele se levantou e assistiu as duas garotas sumirem pelo corredor. Se sentia um lixo imundo, mas não ligava para o quão mal estava. Ele merecia se sentir horrível pelo resto da vida por causar tanta decepção à garota que tinha jurado lealdade e cuidado, desde que abandonara uma vida sem lei para firmar um compromisso de verdade.

**- BD -**

Estivera ali assistindo o sol desaparecer do céu e como resultado roera todas as suas unhas, tentando aliviar uma tensão que era impossível de ser aliviada. Aquela era a primeira noite com real perfil de outono, o vento já não gelava os ossos, as folhas das arvores começavam a dourar de fato. No entanto, o caçula Black tinha preocupações mais urgentes, que faziam sua cabeça doer desde a noite em que pedira ao irmão a capa da invisibilidade de Potter emprestada. Na ocasião, sua pretensão real tinha sido a de se encontrar com Marlene Mckinnon no armário de vassouras do quinto andar; agora ele via que aquilo só teria denegrido ainda mais sua imagem, porque a fofoqueira do inferno também contaria às amigas aquilo, além de todo o resto que tinha revelado, fazendo com que todos soubessem do seu envolvimento com a sangue-ruim.

Enfim, talvez não. Marlene tinha espalhado aquela fofoca sobre os dois como vingança, por ele ter lhe deixado esperando a noite toda. Mas ela não sabia o que tinha feito o garoto lhe dar um bolo, o fato de ele ter sido curioso o bastante para decidir descobrir sobre o que, afinal, Sirius tinha tanta urgência de falar com Bellatrix aquela noite. Sempre tinha tido uma curiosidade gigante sobre aquela relação muito estranha entre os primos, ora de ódio, ora de cumplicidade. Então ele soubera. Bellatrix tinha feito sexo com Sirius. Porque ela estava _grávida. _Ele não podia conceber qual dos dois fatos configurara horror maior, o incesto ou a gravidez da sua prima mais admirada; possivelmente da pessoa que mais tinha em conta no universo inteiro.

Ah, ele tinha demorado dias para digerir aquilo, sem coragem de confrontar nenhum dos dois sobre o assunto. Como ia admitir para Sirius que tinha escutado a conversa escondido? Como ia olhar nos olhos de Bellatix deixando-a saber que ele conhecia os fatos que a relacionavam com Sirius? Que ela estava grávida do traidor do sangue, do traidor da família? Regulus se sentia até mesmo constrangido _por ela. _Quando ele pôde repassar o assunto sem ter ânsia de vomito (e isso levou dias), as implicações o assaltaram. Bellatrix ia tentar abortar, mas ela já tinha tentado fazer isso até ali e não tinha dado certo. E se ela não pudesse fazê-lo, simplesmente não tivesse capacidade de se livrar do bebê por magia própria? Ia ter que pedir ajuda... ia ter que admitir... ia envergonhar a família de maneira ainda mais horrível do que Sirius fizera. E se ela tivesse que ter aquele bebê, ela não poderia ser comensal. Voldemort não ia querê-la, ia? A mãe de um bastardo, um pequeno desertor da família por hereditariedade? E _a família _não ia mais aceitá-la. Rodolphos não ia querer mais se casar com ela. Todos os planos iam sendo arruinados, um a um. Era impressionante como alguém que nunca tinha nascido já podia ter tamanha capacidade destrutiva. Regulus já odiava o bebê de Bellatix antes mesmo de saber se ele sobreviveria ou não. Se pudesse ele mesmo ajudá-la com o aborto... mas Bella nunca ia aceitar a ajuda dele. Era orgulhosa demais para isso.

Questões daquele gênero tinham atormentado a sua semana, ao mesmo tempo que observava a comoção, ou a falta de, nas atitudes de Sirius e Bellatrix. O primeiro andava visivelmente irritadiço pelo colégio, respondendo mal quem quer que se aproximasse. E visivelmente não comungava mais com a trupe costumeira, nem com a namorada Loren. Talvez ela soubesse e o tivesse largado, Regulus cogitou, mas qual era a probabilidade? Ele só esperava que ela não desse por aí com a língua nos dentes. Já Bellatrix, surpreendentemente, voltara às atitudes normais. Seus níveis de descaso, sarcasmo, tédio para com a vida e desprezo pelo mundo tinham recuperado os graus rotineiros. A única indicação de que algo ia fora do normal era que a garota, apesar de ter voltado a se alimentar bem, emagrecera visivelmente. Talvez o bebê estivesse sugando todos os seus nutrientes, deixando nela uma quantidade de ossos saltados. Mas não havia nada perceptível ou fora do normal que se pronunciasse além de seu ventre, que o uniforme escolar deixasse entrever.

Aquela noite, no entanto, trazia uma preocupação a mais para o quartanista; mais uma reunião de pretensos comensais com o lorde negro. Aquelas ocasiões o deixavam a flor da pele, como se cada um dos encontros pusesse a integridade da sua vida em jogo. E ele sabia que aquilo era um fato. Até agora nenhum dos sonserinos tinham se machucado fatalmente, mas as tarefas a que o Lord lhes impunha vinham ficando piores. Da última vez tinha dado ordens para que investigassem evidências de que um grupo qualquer pró-direitos dos sangue-ruins viesse se formando entre os estudantes corvinais, com apoio da diretoria. Ia exigir relatórios, e da parte de Regulus não havia nenhum. Esperava que algum dos colegas tivesse uma boa informação para dar ao lorde das trevas. Bem, e é claro, havia Bellatrix. Como ela ia aparecer na reunião com um filho de Sirius na barriga? O Lord saberia. Ele sempre sabia de _tudo. _Ele a humilharia na frente de todos. Talvez até mesmo pedisse que Regulus aplicasse nela um Cruccios, como tinha pedido na primeira reunião que a garota fizesse em Rodolphos. Seria capaz de aplicar uma maldição imperdoável na prima grávida? Um calafrio doloroso perpassou seu corpo. _Medo. _O medo do Lord Negro superava o medo de todas as outras coisas.

Mais uma vez desejou não ter se metido naquele inferno. Respirou fundo. _Tenha calma, Regulus. _Conversou consigo mesmo. _Quando houver uma marca negra nova em folha reluzindo no seu braço, tudo valerá à pena. _Um vento fresco soprou seu cabelo, corroborando os pensamentos positivos, lhe dando um pouco de coragem. O horizonte além do lago, agora completamente escuro, indicava que a hora do jantar provavelmente tinha acabado. Escolhera esperar distante do salão principal, porque seu estomago ansioso não ia aceitar a comida dos elfos de Hogwarts. Ouvia muito vagamente o barulho de passos e conversas, o que significava que todos estavam indo para o salão comunal com suas barrigas bem cheias e preocupações pífias sobre trabalhos escolares e testes finais. Tomava coragem para seguir a corrente quando viu alguém entrar no pátio vazio e reconheceu a silhueta e o uniforme da corvinal.

- Black, podemos conversar?

Ele olhou para os lados se certificando de que não havia mesmo ninguém além deles. Seria péssimo que o vissem em companhia de Marlene Mckinnon, logo agora que a sonserina em peso cansara de lhe encher o saco por ter tido um envolvimento com uma sangue-ruim.

- Não, garota, não podemos. Eu não tenho assunto em comum com nenhuma sangue sujo mentirosa, até onde possa me lembrar.

- Merlim, você é grosseiro. – ela não se fez de rogada ao se aproximar - Não lembro de você ter perguntado minhas referências sanguíneas antes de enfiar a língua em minha boca no Três Vassouras.

Ele rolou os olhos, exasperado.

- Bons tempos eram aqueles em que os sangue-ruins se resumiam a sua insignificância e não se davam a ousadia de falar com os puro-sangue. Eu tinha essa falsa esperança de que ainda houvesse sensatez no mundo, então _desculpe _por esquecer de perguntar se você era um ser inferior.

- Então você devia se envergonhar horrivelmente de ter ficado com o pinto duro por um ser inferior.

Ele fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Você é _tão_ vulgar.

Ela tinha chegado a frente dele e parecia além do aborrecimento por todas as palavras rudes que tinha recebido até ali. Porque afinal aquelas não eram as primeiras de Regulus, ele tinha lhe falado coisas muito piores ao descobrir que ela o enganara.

- Ninguém reclamou da vulgaridade quando estava tentando arrancar o meu sutiã fora.

Ele fez um muxoxo de incredulidade.

- Ok, eu já entendi, Mckinnon. Você é gostosa e eu lhe dei uns amassos. Mas terminou ai, está bem? Não fique rastejando, isso é péssimo, eu não lhe quero mais.

Ela meneou a cabeça, muito desaprovadora e crítica.

- Você é exatamente como o seu irmão. Impressionante.

Regulus não gostou de ouvir a comparação, principalmente frente aos recentes acontecimentos que relacionavam Sirius e Bellatrix. Sua mente lhe traiu com a lembrança onde o irmão simplesmente permitia que a prima abortasse o bebê que também era responsabilidade dele. Ser como Sirius nunca soara tão desonroso, e a insatisfação ficou tão clara em seu rosto que acendeu um sorriso satisfeito em Marlene.

- Você não gosta dele, não é? Mas fique sabendo que nem se fossem gêmeos poderiam ser tão parecidos. Eu posso dizer isso, porque eu _conheço _Sirius. Muito melhor do que aquela namoradinha banana dele pode dizer que conhece, eu garanto. Tenho certeza que ele não fez com ela metade do que fez comigo, e eu lhe digo, Black, vocês até _beijam _e _tocam _de modo parecido. De fato, você é um bom substituto, _quase _tão bom quanto ele.

Regulus levantou e ficou de pé na frente da garota. Era quatro ou cinco centímetros maior que ela e fez sombra em seu rosto.

- Cala essa boca, McKinnon.

- Eu poderia te ensinar a ser bom como ele. Aposto que essa é a sua maior frustração, que seu irmão seja tão acima de você em alguns quesitos... _essenciais _da vida.

- Eu sou muito melhor que Sirius – avisou, com raiva – Você não faz a menor idéia.

- Então me mostre. Você me mostrou tão pouco...

- Isso foi porque eu descobri que o seu sangue é sujo, e fiquei com ânsia de vomito.

- Ah, vamos lá, Black – ela deu um sorrisinho, e um passo à frente, inclinando a cabeça para cima de modo a olhar nos olhos dele – Você não tem que ligar t_anto _para o que as pessoas dizem... e eu juro que fico de boca fechada a partir de agora.

- Essa não é a questão...

Marlene passou os braços ao redor do corpo dele, o envolvendo em calor e em seu cheiro amendoado e doce. A boca macia dela se aproximava e o coração de Regulus palpitou mais acelerado contra a sua vontade. Às vezes ele se aborrecia de verdade com aquele vigor dos seus hormônios, as reações do seu corpo, difíceis de controlar quando uma garota chegava perto. E assim _tão_ perto, a ponto dos seios da jovem serem pressionados contra o brasão da sonserina do seu uniforme, foi completamente involuntário quando os braços dele envolverem-na firmemente. A chance de esquecer os problemas todos e beijá-la (entre outras coisas) era muito tentadora. Como se agarrar com uma sangue-ruim podia ser mais urgente que a sua reunião de comensais, ele não poderia explicar.

- Fale a verdade, Reg – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, clamando a reação imediata do palpitar de seu sexo – A pureza do meu sangue não faz a mínima diferença para você...

Enquanto seus hormônios mandavam em seus músculos, levando-o a segurar a morena ainda mais forte contra o corpo e beijá-la com sofreguidão, no fundo da sua mente parecia que uma luz de alerta piscava. Mas _o que era_? _Fale a verdade... _Então ele lembrou, entendeu o lembrete do seu subconsciente, de que estava chegando a hora da reunião com o lorde negro e ele ainda não sabia se Bellatrix tinha consigo o que lhe prometera, a poção veritasserum que usaria para fazer média com Voldemort.

- Droga – interrompeu o beijo para xingar, e começou a afastar Marlene de si – Tenho que ir.

- Sério, Black? _Deus, _você é mesmo um bunda mole, eu sabia!

- Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar aqui suprindo o ego rejeitado de uma corvinal pisada pelo meu irmão, Mckinnon – ele lhe deu uma piscadela – Sinto muito.

- Ah, que ótimo! É isso que dá me meter com _criança! _– e quando Regulus estava deixando a garota sozinha no pátio, ainda a ouviu mandá-lo em alto e bom som ir fazer uma coisa com 'f' que não ficava bem nem mesmo saindo da boca de uma sangue ruim como ela.

**- BD - **

Ele calculara mal, eram _dez e meia da noite. _Uma hora e meia e ia estar vendo o par de olhos vermelhos malignos de Voldemort. A perspectiva o fez correr de volta ao seu salão comunal, ignorar a estranheza que causou nos colegas ao entrar esbaforido e correr escada acima rumo ao dormitório feminino da sonserina. A casa era a única na qual os garotos tinham acesso ao dormitório feminino. Alguns alunos tinham conseguido desfazer o feitiço de contenção anos atrás e o diretor não se preocupara nunca em reativá-lo. Facilmente chegou ao quarto que Bellatrix dividia com mais duas colegas e bateu na porta, e esperou, sem resposta. Admitiu que estava vazio (todos ainda conversavam ou estudavam no salão comunal, sonserinos dormiam tarde) e entrou, correndo até a cama da prima mesmo sabendo que ela não estava lá. Tinha esperança de encontrar o vidrinho de poção da verdade no meio das coisas da garota e sair antes de ter que se deparar com ela.

Suas esperanças foram vãs, é claro. Nem revirar o malão da prima, as gavetas do criado mudo, olhar debaixo do colchão ou conjurar com a varinha a poção funcionou. No entanto, quando puxou os cobertores de Bellatrix a fim de sacudi-los, dois livros caíram do chão, chamando a sua atenção. Um era uma enciclopédia de Sapos (ele não fazia nem a mais remota idéia de porque a prima ia querer aquilo) e o outro, aparentava ser um livro de transfiguração. No entanto, ele facilmente reconheceu que era aquele que roubara para ela da Ala Hospitalar, do acervo de Mme. Pomfrey, em troca de aprender a fatídica azaração de ferretar. Ele usou a varinha para trazê-lo a sua forma original: _Compêndio Geral das Soluções Extremas em Magia Curativa. _Na ocasião do roubo se perguntara para que Bella ia querer aquilo, mas agora um novo significado o pegou de assalto, gelando seu estomago.

Regulus muito cuidadosamente abriu o livro no local onde as páginas se mostravam viciadas, como se tivesse sido forçado a ficar aberto ali por muito tempo. Era um capítulo inteiro sobre _Males Vivos do Interior Humano. _Ele folheou até chegar em _Parasitas Mortais – vermes e outras criaturas que se alojam no corpo _onde reconheceu a letra de Bellatrix ilegível em notas pelo rodapé. A página seguinte começava com um resumo do que a prática do ritual seguinte se propunha a fazer: _Como se livrar de parasitas indesejáveis em órgãos do corpo humano com o uso de predadores próprios. _Embaixo havia dois desenhos nojentos: em um deles, um verme cego e um sanguessuga com espinhos estranhos pareciam cruzar, e em seguida o verme punha um ovo-larva gosmento que pulsava como um pequeno coração. No outro desenho, uma pessoa segurava o que parecia ter saído da larva anterior – um anelídio semelhante a uma minhoca luzidia, com uma couraça de espinhos curtos e afiados e uma boca cheia de fileiras de dentes circulares. A pessoa do desenho suspendia a criatura acima da barriga, aproximando-a da pele. A legenda dizia: _o resultado do cruzamento entre o verme cego e a sanguessuga, se feito de acordo com as instruções desse capítulo, reunirá em si a capacidade de detectar o corpo estranho (parasita) no organismo e de ingeri-lo. O procedimento deve ser feito na lua cheia, de modo que o animal consiga ser atraído para fora do organismo pela freqüência lunar máxima (que ocorre durante a meia noite)._

Com a cabeça rodando, o quartanista buscou na próxima página as instruções do tal 'procedimento'. E percebeu que a pagina tinha sido arrancada. Isso, junto com a rápida percepção da lua cheia reluzindo no céu do lado de fora da janela, reacendeu o pânico dentro dele. Ele percebeu que Bellatrix não ia esperar pela próxima lua cheia, quando sua barriga já estaria grande o suficiente para ser notada. Lembrou da encomenda que recebera recentemente pela coruja de Rodolphos, uma caixa que poderia facilmente conter os "ingredientes vivos" daquela receita. Mas, pensou, Bella ainda tinha que ir para a reunião de comensais meia noite. Talvez ela tentasse fazer o ritual mais cedo. Talvez estivesse fazendo _naquele exato momento_. A mais superficial imaginação de Bellatrix fazendo com que uma cria de verme cego com sanguessuga entrasse em sua barriga para comer o seu bebê o fez querer vomitar e bater em algo ao mesmo tempo. O garoto correu em busca da lareira privativa mais próxima, pretendendo falar com a única pessoa que julgava poder ajudar naquele momento.

**- BD - **

- Mansão Malfoy! – Regulus gritou para a lareira da sala de monitores do sonserina, após ter jogado um feitiço de impertubabilidade em torno do monitor-chefe, que dormia. Em seguida enfiou a cabeça no fogo azul e sentiu o mundo rodar, até seus olhos doerem com a intensa luz que compunha a sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy. Para a sua sorte não precisou gritar muito, logo um elfo apareceu e ele lhe ordenou que chamasse Narcissa.

A jovem mulher apareceu minutos depois, vestida num robe cinza, e não se conteve de surpresa ao se deparar com o primo mais novo.

- Regulus? Qual é o problema?

Era obvio que só algo muito grave poderia estar acontecendo para o caçula aparecer tarde da noite na lareira da Mansão Malfoy, inclusive porque ele e Narcissa nunca tinha sido muito próximos.

- Bellatrix! – ele conseguiu ofegar. – Ela vai... hum. Ela está grávida.

Os olhos de Narcissa se arregalaram feito pires.

- O que? Do que você está falando?

- Ela está grávida de Sirius. Ela tentou abortar algumas vezes e só conseguiu ficar doente. E agora eu acho que ela vai fazer uma coisa muito idiota.

- Pelo fogo do inferno, Regulus, que história é essa? - a loira se ajoelhou na frente da lareira, falando mais baixo e olhando para os lados, para ter certeza de que nenhum elfo estava ouvindo aquilo.

- Não tenho tempo de explicar tudo, Narcissa, mas antes da Bella ir para a Ala Hospitalar da outra vez, ela me pediu para roubar um livro do acervo particular de Mme. Pomfrey, chamado _Compêndio Geral das Soluções Extremas em Magia Curativa_. Ela disse que era para o Lorde das trevas, mas agora eu sei que estava mentindo. O livro estava aberto num ritual para se livrar de "parasitas do corpo humano" e eu acho que ela recebeu de Rodolphos uma encomenda com um verme cego e uma sanguessuga...

A ex-sonserina estava cada vez mais pálida. Parecia ter reconhecido sobre qual ritual Regulus falava, porque sua voz se encheu de gravidade.

- Regulus, _onde _Bellatrix está agora?

- Eu não sei, ela sumiu, não está no salão comunal! E eu acho que ela levou com ela a pagina das instruções, que ela arrancou! E hoje é lua cheia! Então eu queria saber, o que pode acontecer se ela fizer isso, o máximo que pode acontecer é dar errado, e ela não conseguir fazer o aborto de novo...?

- NÃO! - Narcissa percebeu que tinha acabado de gritar e se forçou a baixar o tom, apesar do visível pânico – Bellatrix não pode fazer isso, o risco da criatura... da _cria _resultante comer uma parte _dela _é muito grande! Se ela quer que o feto seja ingerido, ela com certeza usou um sanguessuga luciferino, e ele é faminto por carne nova... mas a carne _dela mesma _é nova! Ela ainda é uma criança, não há garantias que ele vá se contentar só em comer o bebê, e provavelmente não vai!

Obviamente Regulus agora se encontrava além do pânico. Seu rosto estava tão branco e cheio de horror quanto o de um fantasma recém-descarnado.

- O que eu faço? - ele praticamente implorou para a prima, a voz de choro.

- Ache ela!

- Eu não sei onde ela está, Cissa!

- _Pense_! – a loira exigiu – Onde ela poderia fazer essa estupidez tamanha sem ser incomodada?

Talvez a urgência da situação fez seu sistema nervoso usar o máximo da eficácia, e ele se lembrou da estufa desativada onde tinham praticado as azarações de ferretar. Ninguém sequer tinha descoberto os restos mortais dos coelhos virados ao avesso que eles tinham deixado ali. Não podia existir um lugar mais perfeito.

- Eu já sei onde – ele disse por fim.

- VÁ AGORA E PARE ELA! O que você está esperando?

Ele olhou brevemente para o relógio pendurado na parede atrás dela. _Onze e meia. _Nunca ia chegar a tempo para a reunião com o lorde negro se fosse atrás de Bellatrix agora.

- Eu tenho uma reunião marcada com você-sabe-quem meia noite! – sussurrou com urgência.

Narcissa avançou em seu pescoço. Literalmente. A ameaça no olhar dela quase se equiparava a que ele veria nos olhos de Voldemort quando fosse ser castigado por faltar a reunião.

- Regulus, lealdade ao sangue vem primeiro. Pare Bellatrix. Faça isso ou eu mato você antes que Voldemort possa dizer _Avada._

_ - _Ok! – foi tirando a cabeça rapidamente da lareira, assim que seu pescoço foi liberado. Ainda ouviu as ultimas palavras de Narcissa: "- Eu estou a caminho."

_**If I fall and all is lost **__(se eu cair e tudo estiver perdido)_

_**No light to lead the way **__(nenhuma luz para iluminar o caminho)_

_**Remember that all alone **__(lembre-se de toda aquela solidão)_

_**Is where I belong **__(é onde eu pertenço)_

_**(Cloud Nine – Evanescence)**_

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

_

**N.A:** Looongo cap, não? Com Bella sendo louca, Regulus sendo fofo e depois sendo bem Black, o Sirius _também _sendo Black, enfim, nos conformes XD Comentem sobre TUDO que puderem, escrevam grandes reviews, me deixem feliz já que eu att de novo tão rapidamente! Eu mereçooo!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a expressão 'vadia do inferno' veio da série House Of Night, mas é boa demais pra ficar só lá. Sim, peguei emprestada ^^

**Agradecimentos: lari m **_(Nuss nunca tinha ouvido falar de Reg-Alice, coisa louca. o.ò Também não acho que ele combine com a Marlenne, mas ele quis, fazer o quê... hehê. Mas é verdade, pobre criança, só em ter a Bella como mãe ela já pagou todos os pecados que poderia cometer na vida! Beeijoss, obrigadinha, espero sua reviews desse cap!),_ **Luanna **_(Eu to na mesma, parece que quando mais loucura a Bella faz, mais eu a amo! Tá vendo, ouvi seu pedido, atualizei rapidinho! Kkk tbm amo a Marlenne piriguete! Bjoks!)__**,**_** Shakinha** _(Bem agora você já sabe a reação do Sirius... rs imagino que como eu esteja com vontade de matá-lo, pq ele é um bananão! Já pra o Rodolphos, no cap que vem ela diz, a reação dele é uma beleza, rs. Bjooos, me diga tudo que achou desse!), _ **Tataya **_(Florr, a Dossiê aqui está na reta final, e assim que eu terminá-la passo meu foco pra continuar IRN. Tbm to com saudades! Bjoos!),_**Laura X-23 **_(Moree, primeiro, obrigada pelas capas de novo! Dessa vez eu não demorei milênios, ta vendo! E esse cap enorme, ainda por cima! Me diga TU-DO que achou, beijosmil!)_**, SofiaBellatrixBlack **(Haa, q b om que ta gostando, continua dizendo o q ta achando!),** *Lirit Toshiyuki **_(Hey, senti falta da sua review! Não me abandonee! Hehê, brincadeirinha! (mas não me abandone!)_


	8. Sacrifício

_**VIII – Sacrifício**_

_**I w**__**ill sacrifice, I will sacrifice**_

_**All I have **__**in life to clear my conscience.¹ **_

_**(Sacrifice – Tatu) **_

Regulus correu no limite máximo da sua capacidade, mas era certo que dentro da sua cabeça, os pensamentos se sucediam ainda mais rápido. Ele era uma pura confusão de desespero e urgência, e não conseguia parar de pensar o que ia acontecer se não chegasse a tempo. Lembrava da sensação de gelar os ossos, quando a prima desmaiara em sua presença, sangrando, há apenas alguns dias. E se ela estivesse lá, aberta, meio comida de dentro para fora, morta? _Mais rápido, Regulus. _Sabia que estava naquele momento perdendo o barco que os sonserinos iam usar para escapar de Hogwarts e ver Lord Voldemort. Uma reunião de aspirantes a comensais lhe pareceu imensamente estúpida enquanto Bellatrix estava correndo risco de vida.

Finalmente alcançou a estufa desativada, após atravessar o desnível de terra que separava os jardins do castelo da área destinada a Herbologia. Eram invisíveis dali, para quem olhasse de dentro da escola, de fato o local perfeito para praticar algo proibido sem ser pego em flagrante. Era também uma localização ótima para se sangrar até a morte, se uma dessas praticas dessem errado, porque ninguém jamais ouviria um pedido de ajuda vindo do local. Ele se jogou na porta da estufa e começou a bater com força, mas o barulho de seus punhos eram abafados. Ela também não ia ouvir seus gritos, deveria ter usado um feitiço de imperturbabilidade poderoso em torno do local. Deu a volta, seguindo as paredes da estufa, procurando uma brecha entre a folhagem que cobria toda a extensão de vidro, mas era impossível ver lá dentro. Talvez se ele...

Regulus olhou para cima, não para a lua cheia quase alta no céu, mas para o teto da estufa, onde sabia existir uma clarabóia grande o bastante para deixá-lo passar. Ele só tinha que escalar os ramos da maldita planta e então pular do teto ao chão – certamente sua aparição de lá de cima interromperia o que quer que a prima estivesse fazendo...

**- BD – **

Bellatrix calçava grossas luvas de jardinagem, do seu posto, sentada sobre a comprida mesa de trabalho da estufa. Ela não estava tensa ou nervosa, apenas concentrada. Admirava a criatura que se contorcia na caixa de madeira, ansiosa por um pouco de carne, faminta desde que saíra de seu ovo, naquela manhã. Tinha crescido espantosos quinze centímetros durante o dia, ao se alimentar do pai verme-cego e da mãe sanguessuga, mas nada podia aplacar sua fome por carne humana. Abria e fechava a boca cheia de pequenos dente afiados, em ciclos, como se a farejasse pela língua. Não a _ela, _mas ao que trazia. Dentro do útero. Sua oferta. Seu problema.

- Ok, aqui nós vamos... – comentou consigo mesma, pegando o bicho pelo rabo, com cuidado. Sem as luvas, provavelmente teria os dedos comidos, deveria se ocupar em lhe dar o pedaço de carne que tinha sido destinada a jantar aquela noite. Era quase engraçado, na verdade, que aquele projeto infame de minhoca com dentes e espinhos fosse a única coisa capaz de interromper sua gravidez indesejada. Imaginava a sensação... primeiro a leve dor quando o anelídeo abrisse espaço pela sua pele, e transitasse por debaixo de sua carne, farejando, e então... então o alívio, quando devorasse a pequena coisa em sua barriga. Com sorte, o tiraria, alimentado e satisfeito de dentro de si, antes da meia noite, a tempo de ir para seu Lord, finalmente com a consciência limpa. Ele a admiraria pela sua coragem. Com esse pensamento, levantou a blusa, abrindo caminho para o ventre claro, sutilmente abaulado.

Ela abaixou o verme que se contorcia até o umbigo, alinhando-o, mostrando-lhe o caminho que deveria fazer. _É só seguir em frente_, pensou, abaixando a mão, diminuindo a distancia entre eles. Deixou-se deitar de costas na mesa, fitando o teto. Sentiu uma fisgada quando foi mordida, mas esta se espalhou estranhamente pelos seus nervos, até atingir sua cabeça e nublar sua visão. Náuseas, enquanto o bicho afundava a sua extensão de espinhos gelados pela sua carne. Concentrou-se no teto para afastar a horrível sensação de invasão. Viu um par de olhos assustados no teto de vidro da estufa. _Impossível. _Delirando mais uma vez? Aquilo estava ficando cansativo...

**- BD – **

Regulus se segurou precariamente nos ramos e olhou para dento. A imagem, era aterrorizante, nada mais que Bellatrix estendida na mesa bem abaixo dele, segurando pelo rabo a coisa comprida que entrava pela sua barriga. _Tarde demais, _pensou em desespero. Era nauseante, agonizante, todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram em repulsa, ele só gostaria de parar aquilo, só impedir que a coisa carnívora comesse as entranhas de sua prima. Seu absoluto terror o fez enfiar o braço pela clarabóia, pensando em qualquer coisa para impedir a cena que se desenrolava lá embaixo.

_- Petrificus totallus! _– gritou, o primeiro feitiço que aprendera, e o primeiro que viera a mente.

Bellatrix e sua criação viraram pedra a meio caminho do assassinato que compactuavam. Regulus achou que ficou um minuto inteiro olhando a estátua da garota lá embaixo, enquanto tremia. Uma voz do lado de fora o arrancou do torpor.

- Regulus! É você aí em cima? Você a encontrou?

Ele reconheceu Narcissa. Ela chegara insanamente rápido e só Merlin poderia saber como entrara no castelo sem permissão do diretor. Só importava que estava ali, era na verdade um grande alívio.

- Ela... ela está aqui! – gaguejou. Sua voz estava aguda, o pânico bem evidente – Eu a petrifiquei!

- _Blood hell²_! Desça daí, vou explodir a porta.

Ele desceu rápido, se arranhando entre os galhos e folhagens, caindo no chão ofegante. Tão logo pôs os pés no chão, a náusea espremeu seu estômago.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar. – avisou pra Narcissa. Ela não parecia se importar com nada além da irmã, no entanto.

- Você disse que _petrificou_ ela?

- Ela já tinha começado! – justificou – o que eu ia fazer?

- Se afaste. – Cissa apontou para a porta da estufa e ordenou – _Bombarda_!

Estilhaços de vidro voaram para todos os lados com um barulho que não tinha como passar despercebido no meio da noite muda de Hogwarts. Ela atravessou o buraco que o feitiço tinha aberto, e Regulus a seguiu. Ambos se aproximaram do copo rígido de Bellatrix, que tinha sido congelado numa expressão de surpresa e dor. Narcissa torceu o rosto ao ver o verme petrificado a meio caminho do interior de sua barria descoberta.

- Você acha que ele... esse bicho, ele alcançou o... – o garoto não conseguia completar sua dúvida.

- Eu não sei. – Narcissa estava fria e séria. – Vou levá-la comigo para o hospital.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não, é claro que não, você vai ficar e falar amanhã ao diretor Dippet o que aconteceu. – enquanto falava, lançava um feitiço de levitação na irmã. – Que Bellatrix teve outro desmaio, você me chamou pela lareira e eu decidi levá-la para o hospital, já que obviamente a capacidade a enfermaria de Hogwarts é insuficiente. Mandarei uma carta para ele pela manhã confirmando tudo.

- Não, Cissa, eu não _posso _ficar, eu... – respirou fundo. Estava entrando em pânico de novo. – Vai me dar notícias assim que pude, certo?

- Assim que for possível.

- Por favor! – ele choramingou, vendo-a partir em direção aos portões de Hogwarts, Bellatrix petrificada flutuando ao seu lado – Por favor me avise, e não a deixe... não a deixe morrer.

- Espero que não chegue a esse ponto, sinceramente.

**- BD – **

_Dois dias depois, Hospital St. Mungus, Ala de Recuperação, quarto 13._

Bella abriu os olhos e sugou o ar como se emergisse de um afogamento. A sensação era de estar acordando de um pesadelo, embora não se lembrasse dele. Seu coração aparentemente lembrava e batia como louco para deixar isso claro. Buscou a consciência. Muita luz, muito branco, um cheiro incomum... aquele não era seu dormitório em Hogwarts. Não era nenhum lugar conhecido, absolutamente. Não quando usava apenas uma peça de roupa larga e branca e nada por baixo. Se sentia extremamente cheia, mas não lembrava de ter comido nada. O cabelo assanhado fazia cócegas em seu nariz, tentou erguer a mão para afastá-lo do rosto; mas ambas as mãos estavam atadas firmemente nas laterais de seu corpo. _Que inferno..._ tratou de se despertar completamente. Logo estava sentindo um tubo enfiado em seu braço, e via que estava preso a uma bolsa cheia de substância verde-translúcida.

Poção Fortificante. _Um hospital, então. _O que tinha feito para parar num hospital? Amarrada, ainda por cima? Tinha se acidentado durante a reunião com Voldemort? Não, ela nem mesmo chegara a ir para aquela reunião. Seu senso de urgência sobre aquela falta a acometeu e Bella se sentiu aterrorizada por um momento. Ela se lembrou. A lua cheia, a sua ultima tentativa de aborto, a interrupção...

E depois? Forçou-se a inclinar, para conseguir ver a própria barriga, mas era impossível. No entanto puxar com mais força suas algemas fez com que disparasse um alarme mágico infernal, e logo a última pessoa que esperava ver entrou pela porta do quarto branco asséptico; Narcissa. Com a aparência aborrecida, e cansada, largas olheiras em torno dos olhos, e os lábios contraídos quando chegou a olhá-la.

- Então você resolveu acordar – reclamou, cruzando os braços – já era hora.

- Narcissa, porque eu estou _presa? _- exigiu a outra, sem paciência para delongas – Porque eu estou num hospital, e mais importante, por que _diabos _você está aqui?

- Você está num hospital porque tentou se matar. Isso também explica porque você está presa e porque eu estou aqui, vigiando você pra que não tenha outro surto de idiotice.

- O quê? Eu não... – ela rolou os olhos, negou com a cabeça. – Eu não tentei me matar. Isso é ridículo. Narcissa, me solte.

- Não. Nós precisamos conversar.

- E eu tenho que estar presa para isso? - a mais nova começava a ficar irritada com a loira e sua tendência a querer controlar a sua vida – Ande, me tire daqui! Narcissa, agora!

Sem se abalar, a mais recente Malfoy suspirou e se aproximou, afastando o cabelo do rosto de Bella. Tinha visto a irmã mais nova à beira da morte aqueles dias. Sabia que a garota estava se perdendo, se afundando no próprio abismo de problemas, enquanto tentava lidar com mais do que podia suportar. Queria ter estado lá para ajudá-la antes, antes que se tornasse aquela jovem que não conhecia os próprios limites. Agora via a hora de interferir, mesmo que a outra não desejasse a sua ajuda. Não podia evitar, ver sua irmã cada vez mais perdida, agindo muito longe do bom senso.

- O que estava pensando quando usou aquele livro para tentar abortar, Bella? - questionou docemente, a olhando nos olhos. A morena se surpreendeu com suas palavras, mas logo mascarou a surpresa com uma expressão indiferente.

- Era uma boa opção. Era a minha última.

- Você sabe que aquele é um livro classificado como de magia negra, certo? E que aquela criatura que você produziu para ingerir o feto dentro de você, facilmente poderia ingerir partes do seu corpo também.

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para o teto.

- Era um risco que eu precisava correr.

- Foi o segundo grande risco que correu. Você tentou envenenar o feto antes, não foi? Ficando dias na enfermaria, inconsciente, por isso.

Ela virou-se para Narcissa, aborrecida. Aparentemente alguém andava investigando e delatando sua vida para a irmã mais velha. Entendendo sua questão muda, a loira tratou de explicar.

- Regulus. Ele me chamou quando soube o que estava planejando. Estava aterrorizado.

- Aquele pequeno covarde! – praguejou, enraivada pelo primo – Eu vou acabar com a raça dele! Eu disse que não se metesse na minha vida!

Cissa suspirou.

- Já chega, Bellatrix. – disse, cansada – Ele salvou a sua vida há duas noites atrás. Eu não cheguei a tempo, mas ele chegou.

- Regulus chegou a tempo? O que você quer dizer? Foi ele quem... – ela piscou. Tinha uma lembrança, mas de fato pensara que se tratasse de uma alucinação... lembrava de ter olhado para o topo da estufa e ver um rosto assustado, mas podia jurar que era... – Regulus me impediu, na estufa?

- Sim, de fato, ele a petrificou.

Ela podia jurar que tinha sido Sirius. Tentou não expressar seu incômodo, desviando o olhar de novo.

- Você vai ficar feliz em saber, ou provavelmente não, mas enfim, não houve danos, aquela criatura horrível não chegou fundo o suficiente dentro de você para comer qualquer coisa.

Bella virou o pescoço tão rápido que sentiu um estalo. Ela tinha compreendido bem? Havia medo em seus olhos, se tivesse entendido bem.

- Isso mesmo – Narcissa sorriu – Regulus salvou sua vida, _e _salvou a vida do seu bebê.

- NÃO! Isso é impossível! – a morena quis chorar, de verdade, diante da impossibilidade e terror da noticia - Cissa, isso é completamente... um feto de três meses não pode sobreviver a tudo isso!

- Aparentemente esse pode. – ela parecia estar achando graça de toda a situação, seu tom irônico – Parece que temos ai dentro um Black que honra o sangue que tem nas veias.

- Você não entende – sua voz tremia – Isso não pode nascer, Cissa, não pode nascer. Você tem que me ajudar a fazer o aborto!

- Eu concordo que a hora é um tanto inconveniente...

- NÃO A _HORA! _– ela baixou a voz para sussurrar – Esse não é... não é um filho... de Rodolphos. – suspirou por fim. Odiava admitir aquilo em voz alta.

- Eu sei, querida. – a irmã assentiu. – é um filho de Sirius... Regulus também me contou essa parte da história. Estava surpreendentemente a par dos detalhes.

Bellatrix estava cansada demais para ficar surpresa, e deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro. Aquele era o fim, era a derrota.

- Você contou para Druella e Cygnus? - questionou, baixo.

- É claro que não. – seu tom deixava claro que considerava aquela opção absurda – Vamos resolver isso sozinhas.

- Tanto faz...

Sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado, a irmã sentando-se ao lado do seu quadril.

- Aqui está o que vai acontecer. Vamos adiantar o casamento, e você vai dizer a Rodolphos que engravidou dele por acidente. Podemos convencê-lo, e ninguém vai questionar muita coisa quando estiverem casados.

Bella negou, dando um sorrisinho sádico, no caso, um sadismo que dirigia a sua própria desgraça.

- Ele não vai acreditar, Narcissa. De fato, eu e ele, nós nunca fizemos sexo.

- Oh. _Isso _é um problema. Bem, então se case, faça sexo e diga que engravidou. Fingiremos um parto prematuro. Qualquer coisa.

Bella encarou a irmã, ela não compreendia? Não compreendia o que estava propondo?

- Eu não quero essa criança – disse baixo, porém firme, o nojo transparecendo em sua voz – É desprezível. É um bebê de Sirius Black. Um bastardo. Não posso... não posso fazer isso. – completou, sem ar.

- Eu sei, querida. Mas também não pode se desfazer dela, sem arriscar sua própria vida no processo.

Um tipo de pânico agudo e paralisante se espalhava pelo sistema nervoso de Bella. Ela se sentia gelada, e era como se algo enorme pressionasse seu peito, lhe dificultando a respiração. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, uma sensação de impotência tão grave que fazia doer seus ossos. A garanta trancada, os olhos ardiam diante da sua impossibilidade.

- Milord nunca vai aceitar. – justificou, os lábios tremendo.

- Eu suponho que ele não vá. E não vejo uma utilidade para uma comensal grávida, tampouco.

Ela lembrou do convite de seu mestre, para viajar com ele, e ser sua aprendiz. A condição era que se livrasse do seu problema, e ela não fora capaz de fazê-lo... Era um completo fracasso.

- Não me faça ter o filho de Sirius, Cissa – implorou, numa voz que não parecia com a sua. Reconheceu, e odiou, o olhar de pesar no rosto da irmã.

- Não vou deixar que esse bebê acabe com você, irmãzinha – informou, soando prática e fria de novo – Nem que eu tenha que lhe deixar presa pelos próximos seis meses nessa cama, para não fazer outra besteira. Eu sugiro que pense sobre isso... e quando tiver um posicionamento a respeito, voltaremos a conversar.

E ela foi embora, realmente foi, deixando Bellatrix atada à cama e cheia de inconformismo e sufocante impotência. Aqueles dois sentimentos tinham o peso de um torpor que a fez adormecer mais uma vez – sem sonhos, graças às poções intravenosas que os curandeiros vinham lhe aplicar de tempos em tempos. No entanto, no meio da madrugada, Bellatrix teve uma visão estranha que em nada parecia com sonho; era clara, real, sólida e acontecia dentro da sua cabeça. Visualizava uma sala e uma lareira, uma poltrona e seu ocupante, mas sabia que não estava lá de verdade.

Ele que estava ali. Invadindo a sua mente, construindo aquela lembrança, sua presença firme e dominante na teia de sua consciência.

- Milord – ela pensou, ao reconhecê-lo, com alívio. – Milord, eu sinto muito, aconteceram coisas, não pude ir a última reunião...

_"Sei onde está e sei o que ocorreu, Bellatrix. Tenho uma questão apenas: pretende aceitar minha proposta? _

- Sim! – mentalizou, com todas as forças de sua mente adormecida – Quero ir com o senhor, onde desejar me levar.

_"E como pretende fazer isso carregando um bebê na barriga, menina?"_

Ela se debateu em seu sono. Não queria deixá-lo escapar, insatisfeito, irritado com ela. A voz grave dele soou novamente, no fundo de sua cabeça.

_"Estou de partida, Srta. Black, e não posso perder o meu tempo a sua espera, compreende?"_

- Sim, milord, eu compreendo, eu peço apenas um dia a mais da sua paciência. – implorou.

Voldemort aquiesceu.

_"Amanhã à noite, Srta. Black, me dê sua resposta final."_

**- BD - **

- Aqui está a poção fortalecedora, 20 ml de duas em duas horas, até o fim da semana. Ela vai precisar de repouso absoluto nos próximos meses, para o bebê não correr riscos, e deve voltar em quinze dias para a revisão. Me notifique sobre qualquer irregularidade, Sra. Malfoy. Todo cuidado é pouco, a gravidez de sua irmã pode estar correndo risco.

_Mas não risco o suficiente, _Bella pensou com seus botões, no ápice do mal humor. Ela só queria arrancar fora a cabeça do medibruxo que falava como se ela não estivesse no mesmo quarto, mas estava se controlando, porque se ficasse quieta sairiam logo dali. Narcissa tinha tido o bom senso de concordar que não havia necessidade de ficar no hospital; obviamente a cria de Black não ia para lugar algum aquela altura antes da hora, então a caçula poderia ser amarrada num outro local que não implicasse gasto desnecessário com cuidados médicos.

Isso é o que Narcissa pensava que iria acontecer, é claro, por que Bella tinha pretensões muito diferentes. Estava justamente traçando seu plano de ação quando alguém mais entrou no quarto. Ou melhor, uma barriga enorme e redonda entrou no quarto, seguida por alguém com o rosto corado e com sardas.

- Cissa, Bella! – Andrômeda apoiou um braço na mesa e com o outro segurava sua enorme barriga grávida, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. – Desculpem, eu tive que parar no caminho pra tomar um sorvete de amoras, foi impossível resistir. Estou muito atrasada?

- Com licença – Bella saltou da cama, aquilo era demais pra ela – O que a _outra _traidora do sangue está fazendo aqui?

- Olá, Bells, que bom que seu estado de saúde não afetou sua educação refinada. – disse a grávida com um sorriso debochado – queira ou não, vim pra lhe ajudar com a sua, hum, situação.

Bellatrix passou direto, indo muito revoltada até Narcissa.

- Você tem mantido contato com ela? Por Slytherin, ela se casou com um sangue ruim e mora numa barraca no meio do mato! Tia Walburga a queimou da trapeçaria! Do que mais você precisa para ignorar a existência dela?

Mas a mais velha só lhe deu em resposta um suspiro cansado, assinou a alta de Bellatrix e despachou o médico, e então fechou a porta atrás de si, virando-se para a irmã.

- Vamos deixar umas coisas claras aqui, Bellatrix. Você se meteu num problema enorme, que possivelmente causaria a maior crise familiar, vejamos, do século. Walburga iria literalmente queimar _você _se soubesse que se deitou com seu primo de primeiro grau _e _engravidou, nas vésperas do seu casamento!

- Eu não me deitei. – Bella deu um sorrisinho maldoso, para irritá-la – Fizemos em pé.

Andrômeda tapou a boca com as mãos. O sangue de Narcissa perceptivelmente subiu para o seu rosto.

- _Que seja, _garota. – disse entre os dentes travados, colérica – O que eu digo é, nessas circunstancias, precisamos nos unir. Pela honra da família como um todo. Diante disso, é necessário deixar em segundo plano o casamento infeliz de Andrômeda.

- Isso mesmo, você pode ofender meu marido depois – disse a outra - mas agora devemos ir, você não pode aparatar, Bella, então a viagem será longa.

- Viagem pra onde exatamente? Qual será minha próxima prisão?

- Ottery St. Cathpole. Mas antes vamos passar em Hogwarts e pegar suas coisas.

- Espera um segundo. Eu entendi direito? Vocês acham que eu vou para a BARRACA TROUXA de Ted Tonks? Isso é _muito _improvável, eu diria, completamente insano.

Narcissa e Andrômeda trocaram olhares cansados. Bem, nenhuma das duas tinham pensado que aquilo ia ser fácil...

**- BD - **

Hogwarts. Bellatrix sabia que, de um jeito ou de outro, aquela era a última vez que pisava ali como aluna. Olhava para os quadros, os corredores, o Salão Principal, com certa nostalgia, enquanto os alunos do castelo lhe olhavam de volta com alguma estranheza. Para os que a conheciam, era muito estranho vê-la acompanhada das duas irmãs, e ainda, usando vestes diferentes do uniforme escolar, em pleno período letivo. Filch as acompanhou até a Sala do Diretor, resmungando qualquer coisa que ninguém realmente ouvia. Mme. Norrra os seguia, e tudo que a sonserina podia desejar era não ver Sirius Black ou Regulus no caminho. Teve sorte, chegou até a estátua em forma de gárgula perfeitamente a salvo.

Dippet as recebeu com as mesuras e rasgações de seda de sempre, beijou a mão de Narcissa, lembrou o título de aluna modelo que Andrômeda recebera por sete anos consecutivos e elogiou sua 'linda barriga grávida'. Fingiu alguma preocupação pelo estado de saúde de Bella, e não por menos, já que ela parecia mesmo doente, pálida, cansada, magra. Sua expressão de completo descaso, as pálpebras caídas, também não colaborava.

- Prof. Dippet, obrigada por nos receber de última hora. – Cissa sentou-se com as costas retas na cadeira – Como deve imaginar, o assunto da minha vinda é a saúde de Bellatrix.

- Sim, imagine se eu não iria me dispor a falar com a senhorita imediatamente. – Ele era pomposo, ansioso, odiável. Bella sempre visualizava seu pequeno pescoço pelancudo sendo cortado com uma foice afiada – Fiquei preocupado com a Srta. Black ao saber que ela teve mais um desmaio sábado passado, eu mesmo a teria relocado para o hospital St. Mungus se tivesse sido informado.

- Bem, sim. De fato teria sido melhor que a minha irmã recebesse atendimento médico competente em seu primeiro desmaio, o que obviamente não aconteceu. Pelo que eu entendi, Bellatrix ficou desacordada por vários dias e o senhor não comunicou o fato aos nossos pais?

- Nós tínhamos... tudo sobre controle. – ele começava a ficar visivelmente nervoso. Algumas veias começaram a pular na sua testa larga. – Não havia necessidade...

- Bem, agora _há _necessidade. Bellatrix terá de se ausentar da escola para tratamento por tempo indeterminado. Passamos apenas para recolher seus pertences.

Os olhos aquosos de Armand Dippet se arregalaram na direção de Bellatrix.

- O que ela tem de tão grave?

- Preferimos não fazer comentários sobre sua situação, por hora. É uma escolha da família para resguardar a privacidade da minha irmã.

Isso logicamente só aumentou a curiosidade de Dippet, e Bella lhe deu uma risadinha jocosa. Naquele momento Andrômeda se aproximou dela e pousou uma mão quente em seu ombro, o que bem rápido tirou o sorriso do rosto da mais nova. _Tocada pela traidora de sangue_, lhe dava náuseas, mas se controlou, cerrando os olhos pacientemente.

- Bem, eu vou precisar da autorização dos responsáveis de Bellatrix. No caso, dos pais das senhoritas. Sem isso não posso liberá-la da escola no meio do ano letivo, a senhorita entende, burocracia...

- Não será necessário – Cissa virou-se para trás. – Bella, vá até o seu dormitório recolher suas coisas, aproveite e verifique a sua correspondência. Certamente os papéis da sua emancipação já chegaram.

- A Srta. Black vai se emancipar? - mas o diretor não perguntou mais, ao receber o olhar duro de Narcissa de volta, deixando claro que aquilo não era um assunto concernente a ele.

Bella ficou feliz em se levantar e se livrar do toque de Andrômeda, em seguida recusando sua ajuda para arrumar as coisas no dormitório. Ela precisava de um pouco te tempo sozinha, para pensar direito sobre a conversa que tivera com as irmãs a caminho da escola, dentro da carruagem da família Malfoy.

_Veludo verde escuro e assentos perfeitamente confortáveis, num dos quais a morena se acomodou e fechou os olhos doloridos. Sua cabeça explodia por causa da administração freqüente de Poção Reestabelecedora, e todo movimento fazia pinicar o ferimento no umbigo, que por algum motivo vinha tendo uma lenta e dolorosa cicatrização. Fora, claro, a barriga de três meses. Bem óbvia, pesada, incômoda. Não parava nunca de crescer. Precisava de três camadas de roupa para escondê-la satisfatoriamente agora. _

_- Tudo bem com você, Bella? É normal se sentir tonta quando subirmos. Não se preocupe, vai passar logo. _

_Aquela era Andrômeda usando sua voz doce e cuidadosa de projeto de curandeira. Ela estava na metade do segundo ano de graduação, mas já se achava absolutamente capaz de curar todos os males do mundo. Era irritante, e a mais nova a ignorou. _

_Depois de um tempo abriu os olhos. As duas a encaravam fixamente, de um jeito estranho. Estavam sendo as piores companhias possíveis, e sempre pareciam falar menos do que estavam pensando sobre ela. Bem, Bella sabia bem o pensavam. Que era descompensada, insana e imatura, um perigo para si mesma. Mas não era exatamente isso, quer dizer, quantas bruxas tinham sido eficazes em abortar seus bebes indesejados? A literatura bruxa estava repleta de referências, e métodos, e ela mesma fora aos mais extremos no que se referia àquele tipo de atividade. Que bebê podia resistir a um envenenamento, francamente? A sangramentos, influência de magia negra, a ser devorado? Suspirou, ainda tomada pela sensação de incapacidade tremenda. A coisa que crescia dentro de si, de alguma forma, era mais forte que a sua magia._

_- Andrômeda – chamou, sem encará-la, preferindo olhar as nuvens através da janela – Por que não consegui fazer o aborto funcionar? _

_Ouviu um pequeno ofego. Enquanto a outra carregava uma criança em sua barriga – uma que queria, que amava e adorava mais que a si mesma, aquela altura – a frieza da jovem do mesmo sangue que o seu a chocava._

_- Eu suponho... bem, Bella, existem muitas hipóteses. Normalmente mães bruxas e seus filhos tem uma ligação muito forte, a sua magia pode tê-lo protegido de alguma maneira. _

_Bem, aquela não era uma boa hipótese. Bella tinha certeza que toda a sua magia estivera concentrada em destruir a gravidez. Negou veemente. _

_- Sim, também não acho que foi o que aconteceu. A outra hipótese é, o próprio bebê ter sido protegido pela magia dele. _

_A caçula franziu. _

_- Está dizendo que um feto de três meses tem magia suficiente para proteger a própria vida?_

_- Não exatamente... bem, Bells, não vai gostar de ouvir isso, mas vou dizê-la de qualquer maneira. Você esquece que a criança que está gerando carrega uma combinação incomum de sangue. Você e Sirius puro sangues, e ainda, consangüíneos, sem contar que tio Órion e tia Wallburga também eram primos. O bebê tem um sangue poderoso. – a essa altura, ela sorria, parecendo inclusive uma boa Black, ao falar com orgulho de pureza de sangue. – Não é fácil dar fim numa criança com esse potencial. _

_A boca de Bellatrix se abriu para um protesto, mas se fechou em seguida; não tinha absolutamente pensado por esse ângulo. Narcissa também se interessou pelo assunto, aparentemente revisando a árvore genealógica da família mentalmente, e terminando com um sorriso de triunfo._

_- O bebê é o Black de sangue mais puro das últimas cinco gerações. _

_- Você pode imaginar seu potencial mágico? - Andie estava empolgada. Isso era óbvio, por que ela corava e seus olhos brilhavam – As possibilidades são incríveis, fazer magia para ele será tão fácil como respirar. _

_Bella e Narcissa trocaram um rápido olhar, o da loira com alguma preocupação, como se tivesse sabido exatamente que tipo de pensamento a irmã mais nova tinha tido. Pensamento o qual Bellatrix buscou se desvenciliar, porque parecia muito absurdo. _

_ - Andrômeda, a coisa ainda é metade projeto de Sirius. Não pode... não pode prestar. _

_- Você sabe que isso não faz a menor diferença, nesse caso. Não podemos negar a competência mágica de Sirius, ele é um bruxo excepcional. _

_- Ok, _isso_ é exagero seu. – reclamou, torcendo os lábios, mas sabia que a irmã do meio estava certa. Black, para o bem ou para o mal, dominava a magia com muita habilidade. _

_- Então, Bells – Cissa falou cuidadosamente, depois de um tempo – Você não deve... não pode não ter esse bebê. Impedir um bruxo com esse potencial de vir ao mundo e compor nossa família, certamente seria contra o Código de Conduta Black. _

**- BD - **

Bella entrou sem dificuldade no salão comunal das masmorras, a senha ainda era a mesma. Buscou não encarar os poucos colegas tinham recusado ir à Hogsmead naquele dia de visita ao vilarejo, e que se viraram todos ao mesmo tempo quando passou; sabia que certamente era a grande fofoca da semana no covil das cobras verde e prata. Já o dormitório, estava completamente vazio, ao menos aparentemente. Puxou a cortina da sua cama e quase morreu de susto ao ver alguém adormecido ali.

Regulus. Que despertou todo confuso com o palavrão que ela soltou. Ele coçou os olhos e sorriu quando a reconheceu.

- Bells! – ele pulou da cama e fez menção em ir em sua direção, mas se conteve – Sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que voltar!

- Que diabos, pirralho, o que está fazendo no meu dormitório?

- Esperando você. Cissa disse que ia me mandar noticias, mas não mandou. Você sabe – ele estufou o peito – eu salvei sua vida. De novo.

- Minha vida NÃO estava em risco! Mas a sua está, eu não acredito que tem coragem de aparecer na minha frente depois de tudo que fez! Seu pequeno diabo, você tem me espionado e fofocado sobre mim por ai, não lhe sobrou um pingo de dignidade ou respeito dos quais aprendeu com as lições de Cygnus?

- Você está bem – ele verificou, embora inegavelmente trêmulo com a explosão raivosa dela.

- E VOCÊ – a morena urrou – eu devia mandar tia Wallburga queimar seu nome da árvore genealógica por ser um maldito fofoqueiro sem caráter!

- Você não pode fazer isso. – seus grandes olhos azuis pareciam mesmo preocupados agora – Fiz tudo pelo seu bem.

- Quem PEDIU algo a você? Ah, por Slytherin! – ela aparou a testa nas mãos. Enquanto gritava, os níveis de dor de cabeça iam aumentando. Regulus se preocupou com o movimento dela, e tão logo desceu os olhos para a sua barriga, ficou completamente surpreso.

- Você ainda está grávida.

Ela levantou o olhar, cheio de ameaça e advertência, para ele.

- Você não vai contar isso para _ninguém. _

- Eu não vou. – negou rápido; o tom da prima era mesmo perigoso.

- Se você contar, Regulus, eu persigo você e arranco os seus olhos com minhas unhas.

- Eu não vou contar, Bells, eu juro. – ofegou. – Mas então, você vai ter o bebê?

Ela poderia repetir que não era da conta dele, mas o que adiantava? Pegou a varinha, começando a conjurar suas coisas jogá-las o mais ordenadamente possível no malão. O primo acompanhou seu movimento, mordendo os lábios.

- Ah, não, B. Não me diga que vai viajar para tentar tirar o bebê em um hospital ou algo assim.

Ela fez seus livros flutuarem e os deixou sobre suas roupas. O primo tentou chamar sua atenção mais uma vez, incomodado.

- Vamos, Bella. Eu não sei muito dessas coisas, mas já deu pra perceber... já deu pra ver que esse bebê tem que nascer. Ele _quer _nascer.

- Você não sabe de nada, mesmo. – suspirou, aborrecida, cansada, recolhendo o resto do material escolar de dentro das gavetas – Não estou indo para um hospital. Estou indo embora.

Ele tremeu.

- Como assim?

- Indo embora de Hogwarts.

- Você não pode largar a escola! Para onde vai?

Ela lhe deu mais um olhar óbvio de "não é da sua conta".

- E quanto ao Lord? - aqui ele sussurrou, ansioso – Vai largar tudo?

- Você deveria se preocupar mais com isso do que eu. Perdeu uma reunião importante para se meter na minha vida. Não espere que ele esteja feliz com você.

- Você perdeu também! Ele sabe que está grávida? De _Sirius?_ Isso não vai deixá-lo nada feliz!

- Já chega, Regulus. Onde está minha correspondência?

- Aqui – ele tirou alguns envelopes do bolso – Guardei para você.

Ela arrancou as cartas dele, aborrecida com o grau de intromissão do garoto. Conseguiu identificar entre eles os documentos do ministério para sua emancipação, uma carta de Rodolphos e a sua edição mensal de _Bruxas Puro-Sangue Podem Mais_. Uma vez com a bagagem pronta, a fez levitar atrás de si e virou-se para deixar o quarto.

- Então é isso? Você só vai embora?

Virou-se, rolando os olhos.

- Sim, eu só vou embora, pirralho. Qual é o _seu _problema com isso?

- E quando perguntarem sobre você?

- Diga a eles que eu morri. – ele piscou, esboçando um sorriso maldoso.

O quartanista apenas mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez. Ele não podia suportar ver Bellatrix ir embora sem mais explicações, e ela não entendia porque o menino se importava tanto. Era impressão dela, ou os olhos dele estavam brilhando de um jeito estranho? Como... úmidos?

- Regulus, pelo sagrado coração de Slytherin, não haja como um bebê chorão. Eu não vou _morrer _d_e verdade. _É só um modo de falar.

- Mas você é meio louca, Bella. Nunca se sabe. – completou com uma voz incerta. Ela riu.

- Eu _não vou _morrer, ao menos não antes de ver você virar um comensal competente que vai ajudar a acabar com a raça imunda dos sangue-ruins. Ok?

A expressão dele fraquejou.

- Mas você vai sumir, não vai?

- Um pouco, talvez.

- Você promete que volta um dia?

Ela bufou, Um Black sentimental, mais essa agora. Regulus era um completo fracasso.

- Talvez eu não volte, bebê. Você vai ter que esperar pra ver. Mas enquanto espera – achou melhor completar, para a segurança dele, era o mínimo que podia fazer – Siga o Lord. Não ponha em cheque sua lealdade a ele nem por um segundo. Certo?

- Eu não vou... eu não vou pôr, Bella.

Ele soava mal. Fraco. Ela duvidava. Olhou com pesar para seu rosto bonito e seus olhos meio perdidos, da cor de um céu nublado, para a sua infância quase no fim. E se virou, foi embora, ainda tinha coisas importantes para resolver, que não envolviam seu pequeno primo covarde.

**- BD - **

_Trix, _

_Me encontre no Três Vassouras assim que chegar a Hogsmade. Urgente!_

_R.L. _

Levantou o rosto da carta, olhando para Narcissa, que acabava de se acomodar mais uma vez na carruagem.

- Preciso falar com Rodolphos, ele está me esperando em Hogsmeade.

- Não, essa é uma péssima idéia. O que diria para ele?

- A verdade – deu de ombros.

Andrômeda riu pelo nariz. Aparentemente aquela altura ela cansara de se chocar com os absurdos da irmã mais nova.

- Vai dizer ao seu noivo que está grávida do seu primo? Que idéia fascinante. Não me lembro de idiotice ser um dos Signos Black, mas agora que volto a pensar nisso...

A morena não aceitou a provocação.

- Eu posso aparatar até lá, mas imagino que não vão querer que eu arrisque a vida do precioso bebê que nunca morre?

Narcissa rolou os olhos, mas dirigiu a carruagem para o vilarejo. Bellatrix vestiu uma pesada capa cinza sobre seu corpo e impediu a visão do ventre proeminente, buscando não fazer contato visual nem ser reconhecida por ninguém até entrar no bar. Encontrou o noivo facilmente, sentado numa mesa afastada, usando vestes vinho. O cabelo estava mais comprido que da última vez, e ele usava uma espécie de cavanhaque que lhe caía bem sexy. Não pareceu aborrecido por ela estar algumas horas atrasadas.

- Minha noiva preferida – beijou sua têmpora antes que ela pudesse recuar. Cheirava a perfume amadeirado e wisk. – Você parece terrível.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar. – resmungou. Ele troçou um 'Como desejar' galante e saíram para a rua fresca de primavera. Tão logo Rodolphos reconheceu a carruagem com o brasão da família Malfoy estacionado há alguns metros, suas sobrancelhas franziram.

- Algum problema?

- Alguns. Me siga.

O guiou até um ponto afastado do vilarejo, o mesmo para o qual tinha sido levada por Andrômeda e Sirius quando inadvertidamente desmaiara semanas atrás. Não havia ali nenhum atrativo especial além da árvore de tronco grosso, que os ocultava bem de quem transitava na rua principal, e as raízes altas nas quais podiam sentar.

- Você tem algo pra mim? - perguntou sem delongas, esfregando as mãos nos braços. Apesar do tempo fresco, sentia frio e uma sensibilidade incomum se alastrar pela pele.

- Como sabe? Sim, tenho uma encomenda Dele. Por que faltou a reunião de sábado? Preciso te mostrar uma coisa...

- Me dê a encomenda, seja lá o que for, eu não quero ver agora...

- Você _vai _ver agora, querida – Rodolphos sorria, orgulhoso, se desvencilhando da capa vinho, exibindo a camisa de mangas compridas que usava por baixo. Ele arregaçou a manga esquerda cuidadosamente – Você vai gostar disso...

Ela adivinhou um segundo antes, porque seu coração foi bater na garganta. Então a viu, negra e reluzente, estampada em sua pele alva do interior do braço, a caveira e a cobra, o símbolo mais poderoso, mais especial que se podia carregar. O olhou sem fala, e o rapaz parecia reluzir, de tanto orgulho e presunção.

- Eu sou um deles agora, Trix.

- Oh, meu deus. – ela completamente fascinada estendeu a mão para tocar a marca, com toda cerimônia, os dedos tremendo.

- Você gosta? Não é absolutamente...

- Fantástica. – sussurrou. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu seqüestrei para Ele a Superintendente do Departamento de Integração Trouxa-Bruxa do Ministério. Ele ficou _tão _satisfeito comigo. Falou que eu era merecedor, e que eu não precisava mais ficar sendo babá dos pirralhos de Hogwarts, agora terei missões importantes de verdade.

- Bem, faça por merecer. – comentou, ainda olhando a Marca com uma espécie de torpor.

- Ele mandou lhe entregar o segundo volume daquela enciclopédia de sapos.

- Me dê aqui. Preciso falar com ele. – imediatamente a sensação de urgência retornou, e isso preocupou o jovem.

- O que está acontecendo, Trix?

- Eu explico tudo quando voltar. Me espere exatamente aqui.

Lestrange lhe entregou a chave de portal disfarçada, com resignação. Bellatrix abriu numa página qualquer e leu as primeiras linhas; foi o bastante para sentir uma fisgada num umbigo, mas tão forte que claramente algo se partiu na sua precária cicatrização daquele mesmo ponto. Sentiu que sangrava sobre seus curativos, mas não deu muita atenção, enquanto os vultos tomavam todo o redor. Mas logo ela estava na mesma sala escura com lareira na qual falara com seu Mestre pela última vez.

Ele não estava na lareira, e sim sentado atrás de uma mesa de mogno escuro, redigindo algo num pergaminho, Levantou o olhar quando ela chegou, Bella inclinou a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Recebeu um sorriso de satisfação do homem, que a deixou rapidamente mais quente.

- Olá, Srta. Black, estava justamente me perguntando quanto mais demoraria para vê-la.

- Milord, minhas desculpas. Sei que devo explicações, e também que mereço ser punida pelas minhas faltas.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e veio até ela, o andar elegante, os olhos escuros correndo ao longo de seu corpo, verificando seu estado e voltando a focalizar seu rosto.

- Não será necessário me dizer absolutamente nada. Só preciso de uma prova de lealdade que estará tudo perdoado.

- Qualquer coisa. – afirmou, a boca seca.

- Até mesmo me dar livre acesso a sua mente, me deixar verificar os segredos traz mais bem escondidos nestes últimos meses?

Ela engoliu em seco. Voldemort era conhecido e temido pelas sua habilidade em legimência – de fato uma habilidade nata e poderosa de entrar na cabeça das pessoas e vasculhar suas memórias e pensamentos enquanto olhava através de seus olhos. Ele nem mesmo precisava de permissão, e Bella se viu surpresa por ter sido solicitada.

- Eu não tenho segredos para o senhor. – respondeu, procurando um tom confiante.

Ele sorriu ainda mais largamente. Não parecia feliz, apenas sádico. Estendeu os dois braços na direção dela, pousou as mãos grandes e brancas dos dois lados da sua cabeça cavou fundo em seus pensamentos.

- Você é uma boa garota, Bellatrix... deixe-me ver...

Enquanto ele a invadia, livremente repassando as lembranças dos seus últimos dias, cada conversa, cada sensação, ela se sentia tonta, desorientada, e principalmente, cheia de calafrios que corriam por sua espinha, e que certamente poderiam ser resultado apenas da sua pele contra aquelas palmas frias e fortes. Quando terminou, ainda a segurou por um momento enquanto ela recuperava o equilíbrio.

- Interessante. Tem um fluxo mental muito vivido.

- Hum... obrigada. – não tinha certeza se aquilo era um elogio. Temia o que ele tinha visto na sua cabeça. Temia pelas retaliações, agora que ele tinha certeza que a garota transara com o primo traidor do sangue e carregava seu bebê. Certamente estava a par de suas tentativas de aborto. Sabia que ela estava arrependida...

- Cometeu um grande erro, Bella. Como pretende retificar?

- Eu... eu venho tentando, milord. Me livrar da criança.

- Sim, e estou surpreso que ela tenha resistido às suas tentativas.

A morena olhou para o chão, envergonhada. Precisou de um fôlego para continuar.

- Eu gostaria de saber se o senhor ainda pretende me levar consigo, em sua viagem. Apesar de eu absolutamente não ser digna da sua misericórdia – completou rápido.

- Grávida, você não me serve de nada.

- Tenho consciência disso. – ofegou. Ia ter um infarto a qualquer momento, se o coração continuasse batendo naquele ritmo alucinante.

- No entanto, você ainda é a minha opção favorita. Se deseja ir, eu mesmo posso me livrar do bebê para você.

- Como... como o senhor o faria, milord?

Ele curvou seus lábios finos.

- Se eu lhe aplicasse crucciatos o suficiente, Srta. Black, você certamente perderia a capacidade de manter esse feto no ventre, uma hora ou outra.

Sua boca ficou seca. Ela imaginou se ele estava sendo somente prático ou sugeria indiretamente que ela merecia aquele tipo de castigo. Provavelmente a segunda opção. Buscou assentir, levantando o rosto.

- Naturalmente, milord, se assim desejar, não irei me opor a essa alternativa. Mas, se me permite...

- Eu lhe permito, me diga logo que outra saída tem em mente, Bella.

Ela umedeceu os lábios. Ele queria realmente ouvir sua proposta, era muito mais do que pudera supor que aconteceria, mas era exatamente o que esperava, e se viu desejando, por mais inacreditável que aquilo soasse, que ele aceitasse o que ela tinha a lhe oferecer.

**- BD - **

Voltou a Hogsmeade pela mesma chave de portal, minutos depois. Rodolphos, é claro, estava lá esperando por ela. Não parecia nem ter mudado de posição, na verdade, a não ser para esconder a Marca Negra sob a manga da camisa. Se ajeitou para questioná-la, assim que a garota pisou na sua frente.

- E então? Pode me dizer agora?

- Na verdade, sim. Mas antes uma pergunta, Rodolphos. Quanto acha que poderia suportar para concretizar o nosso casamento?

Ele sorriu, meio incerto.

- Bem, Bellarix, eu aturo você. Isso já é bastante coisa.

- Sim, mas não é tudo. – ela não se preocupou em sentar, estava com pressa. – Eu traí você.

Ele franziu ligeiramente, processando a informação.

- Você quer dizer, beijou alguém em Hogwarts?

- Não, eu transei com alguém em Hogwarts.

Ele pareceu ter recebido um tapa, ou quem sabe um balaço rebatido na cara. Ficou pálido, então sugou o ar e recuperou a expressão de neutralidade.

- Ok. Eu posso lidar com isso.

- Ótimo. Outra coisa, estou deixando a escola. Não posso dizer para onde vou, mas ficarei ausente por um tempo, talvez um tempo longo.

Isso pareceu preocupá-lo de fato. O rapaz se levantou, até um pouco atemorizado, indo até ela.

- Ah, Trix, por Merlin, tem algo haver com _Ele_? Ele vai te castigar? Vai lhe mandar para uma missão perigosa onde sua vida vai estar em risco?

Sua comoção exagerada incomodava Bella. Que razões Rodolphos tinha para se preocupar com ela, uma vez que eram somente noivos, unidos por um mero contrato entre famílias, e nada mais que isso?

- Não, não tem nada haver com milord. Acontece que eu estou grávida de Sirius Black, Rodolphos. E estou indo dar um jeito nisso.

Após o choque inicial, ele riu. Uma risadinha nervosa.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Tanto faz. – rolou os olhos. Não se absteve de puxar a blusa para cima e lhe mostrar a barriga proeminente, meio oculta pelo curativo sobre seu umbigo, mas ainda assim visível. O rapaz pareceu ter visto um inferi ou algo do tipo. Recuou. Negando.

- Você não fez isso.

- Rodolphos, me ouça... – tudo que ela não precisava é que ele começasse a ter um ataque agora.

- COM SIRIUS BLACK! – berrou, consternado. – Você me traiu com seu primo grifinório!

- Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso legal com você...

- Por que você fez isso, Bellatrix?

- Não seja ridículo, isso não é da sua conta.

- NÃO É DA MINHA CONTA! – ele deu um soco na árvore – Não é da minha conta se a minha noiva é uma vadia! E da sua própria... – ele engasgou, com nojo – da sua própria família! Que tipo de doente em você?

- Você sempre soube que não podia confiar em mim. – ela rolou os olhos, então procurou segurar nos ombros dele, para que ele parasse de se mexer e a ouvisse – Mas precisa _ouvir _agora.

- Eu não quero ouvir droga nenhuma que tem a dizer!

- Você é o homem com o qual eu quero me casar.

- O quê? - pego de surpresa, ele só franziu o rosto, confuso, e ainda enojado – Que diabos está dizendo?

- Você será o meu marido, Rodolphos. Quando eu voltar.

- Você é louca.

- Você vai esperar por mim. Mesmo que eu demore.

Ele continuava negando com a cabeça. Bella tirou seu anel de noivado do dedo e entregou a ele.

- Guarde com você, um dia eu voltarei a usá-lo. Rodolphos, não se esqueça. Nós temos um contrato.

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

_

**N.A: **Hêê, achei que nunca ia chegar neste ponto da fic que serve como a sinopse e também é um divisor de águas, porque agora como diz a Bella ela está "indo dar um jeito", admitindo que dar um jeito não é a mesma coisa que se livrar do 'problema'. Não que Rod saiba disso, claro. Pois bem, adoro esse diálogo final, a Bells é foda, ela o manda esperar por ela e não quer nem saber XD. Agradeço quem continua acompanhando a fic, eu sei que demoro, que isso é um saco, mas essa é a reta final, tenho planos de terminá-la até o fim do ano. Agora, pra quem deixou reviews...

**Agradecimentos: **_**Hatake KaguraLari**__(Obrigada, continue por aki!), __**Ayami Kamimura **__(Bem, eu não consigo odiar o Sirius mesmo ele sendo um bundã egoísta, acho que chamam isso de amor incondicional. Mas ele merece umas boas porradas, isso sim. Já o Reg, pobrezinho, ele sempre ta na linha de tiro, rs. Quem manda se meter :P Tbm amo esse pestinha. Várias coisas ainda acontecerão com a Bella, e é claro que o Sirius não estará por perto, ele fez a escolha dele. Continue por aqui, quero saber o que achou do cap ^^), __**Shakinha **__(Oooi, hehê. Aquela conversa noturna do Sirius com a Bella, do cap anterior, bem eu a reescrevi umas três vezes, foi um inferno, até ficar do jeito que eu queria. Agora eu leio e entendo o Sirius. Ele é muito imaturo, simplesmente não pode lidar com isso. E agora você já viu que a Cissa pôs ordem na bagunça. Bjus!), __**Lori Black **__(Hahá, todo mundo se decepcionou com o Sirius, é engraçado, porque eu sempre pensei que ele no final das contas daria pra trás mesmo. O Sirius antes de Azkaban não tinha a menor maturidade pra lidar com tanta coisa. Ele não passava de um lindo e fofo babaca, vamos admitir. (Embora eu o ame mesmo assim.) Huhauhsah fiquei pensando no Reg querendo assumir o bebê. Nãao, isso seria estranho, kkk. E ai, o que achou da reação do Voldie?), __**Laís Lara**__ (Aqui está, desculpa a demora, eu não faço por mal! De repente todo mundo está se derretendo pelo Reg, até eu, admito, ele é fofo, não tem jeito. Nesse cap esperando a Bella no dormitório pra ver se ela estava bem, mais fofo ainda! O que achou do cap? Beeijos!), __**Lirit Toshiyuki **__(Oi, querida, nem sei se você chegou a ler o sete, mas aqui estamos, rs. Sobre a Marlenne, eu a entendo completamente, até me identifico com ela um pouco, não é fácil ter o Sirius uma vez e depois deixá-lo partir. Aqui nesse cap dá uma idéia melhor de pq o aborto não tem funcionado. Achei interessante o que você falou, que a fic tem um 'clima' diferente, pq acho que até eu preciso estar no 'clima' pra escrevê-la, o que acontece só de tempos em tempos. Obrigada, apareça quando puder, realmente gosto de suas reviews! Beijão!), __**Laura X-23**__ (Kkk, atualizei finalmente, viu! Espero que depois de tanta demora o cap satisfaça as expectativas! Beeeijos me diga o que achou!), __**Luanna**__ (Viu, a Cissa chegou pra botar ordem na casa! Sempre achei que ela seria a mais prática e responsável das Black, por isso não consigo pensar nela senão como a mais velha. Nhah, que e que bom que o Regulus e as conversas dele e tudo soam bem, é a primeira vez que realmente escrevo com ele. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm, pq infelizmente ele demorou um pouco, tomara que compense! Beijão, obrigada!), __**lari m **__(Huhashah ri muito com sua review, planejamento familiar, kkk. Sirius foi uma bunda suja no cap passado mesmo, mas ele é só um adolescente bobo, eu sei, todos o odiaram quando ele deixou claro que não assumiria o bebê, mas eu o defendo, é uma carga pesada demais! Sim, ele é um grifinório covarde. Um dia vai perceber a burrada que fez, e tentar compensar, isso eu posso garantir. E então, a Andy também apareceu pra botar ordem com a Cissa! Adoro quando as três estão juntas *.* Conte-me o que achou do cap! Bjoos!), __**SofiaBellatrixBlack **__(Hááá você é a primeira pessoa que ao menos não desgosta da Livy! Todo mundo só diz que odeia a pobre, tadinha. Só porque ela não é uma Black cheia de personalidade, rsrs. Que LINDO que você leu Indigna Rosa Negra e conheceu a Bervely! Ela é uma fofíssima sim XD Obrigada por ler e gostar e dizer que são perfeitas (há, nem são, são loucas, kkk) e continue me dizendo o que achou, reviews são fundamentais! ;)_

_

* * *

_

_**¹**__ "Eu irei sacrificar, eu irei sacrificar, tudo o que eu tenho na vida, para limpar minha consciência."_

_**²**__ Eu deixei o __**"blood hell" **__(algo como 'inferno sangrento') sem tradução mesmo, porque simplesmente não existe um equivalente bom o bastante no português pra essa expressão, não importa o que Lya Wyler insana pense. A Cissa fala blood hell e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer sobre isso. _


	9. Pena e Pesar

_**IX – Pena e Pesar**_

A carruagem com o brasão da família Malfoy não era discreta estacionada na via principal de Hogsmeade, e atraia os olhares curiosos dos muitos alunos de Hogwarts e dos moradores da vila. A maioria provavelmente não a via ali como um bom sinal – famílias sangue puro com história de pouca tolerância à miscigenação começavam a causar certa tensão pública, àquela altura. Mas principalmente para o quarteto de grifinórios que acabara de perceber o fato, parecia ainda mais alarmante. Tiago franziu o cenho e cutucou Sirius.

- Aquela não é sua prima, entrando na carruagem?

_** - **_Deve ser. – ele tentou soar indiferente. Quanto mais indiferente, melhor. _Mas pra onde aquela louca estava indo? _Observou sua capa de viagem, seus olhos correram para a barriga dela, mesmo que não quisesse. É claro que sabia pra onde ela estava indo. _Dar um jeito. _

- Ela está saindo da escola em pleno período de testes? - Remus também franziu – Isso não é estranho? Mesmo se tratando _dela? _Quero dizer...

Sirius não estava mais ouvindo. Bellatrix tinha olhado exatamente em sua direção antes de entrar na carruagem. Era impossível dizer o que passava pela cabeça dela, só parecia que queria atravessá-lo com o olhar, mas ela olhava assim quase todas as vezes... Foi breve e então ela virou, e entrou, enquanto ele sentia um gosto amargo nojento na boca, como se tivesse comido um punhado de terra.

A carruagem partiu. Na confusão da rua pareceu que alguém vinha bem rápido em sua direção, e depois disso alguma coisa bateu duramente do lado esquerdo do seu rosto e tirou seu equilíbrio. Caiu aturdido no chão. Uma dor dos infernos tirou sua visão por alguns momentos.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, você é LOUCO?! – ouviu Tiago gritar, transtornado, a alguém. Piscou. Remus tinha se abaixado para ajudá-lo a levantar.

Ele conseguiu enfim identificar seu agressor. Rodolphos Lestrange era a personificação da raiva, os punhos cerrados, bufando com um touro, pronto para o combate. Sirius entendeu bem rápido; olhou e entendeu que o homem estava, por debaixo da fachada de raiva, humilhado. Então, Lestrange também já sabia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu imbecil? Nós vamos quebrar você! – Pontas continuava bradando.

- Ele sabe por que está apanhando. – Rodolphos rosnou baixo. Só olhava para Sirius, atravessado. – Não sabe, Black?

- Uma merda que sabe! – então Tiago pareceu se dar conta que o amigo não esboçara reação – Sirius? Sirius, o que diabos...

- Está tudo ok, Pontas. Vamos embora.

- Você não vai quebrar a cara desse idiota? Vai só deixá-lo ir?

- Tiago, já chega. – Remus interrompeu, olhando rápido de um para o outro – Há jeitos melhores de resolver essas coisas.

- O quê..!

Sirius virou as costas, mas ainda ouviu Rodolphos ameaçar qualquer coisa. Remus pelejava para trazer Tiago para dentro do Três Vassouras, mas na verdade o moreno estava se concentrando no latejar de dor que o punho do noivo da sua prima tinha causado em seu rosto. Ele tinha que admitir, não era assim tão ruim (mesmo que talvez tivesse deslocado algum osso) Era _justo._

Olivia viu quando Sirius entrou no Três Vassouras, e viu mesmo seu rosto machucado, mas fingiu que não viu, que estava concentrada na conversa com Sophia. Ele devia estar brigando por ai, pensou, e ela _não _se importava. Que ele quebrasse a cara toda arranjando confusão, era problema dele. Certo?

- ...e minha mãe disse que eu estou sendo ingrata. Mas ela não entende, ela me sufoca com tudo isso! Eu não sou obrigada, sou? – Sophia cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha loira em desafio. Livy, que tinha se perdido no meio da conversa, pigarreou.

- Hum, não, eu... acho que não.

- É claro que não! Livy, o que há com você?

- Nada. – disse rápido, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada para disfarçar. Os marotos tinham sentado numa mesa mais a frente, eles pareciam aborrecidos com alguma coisa. Menos Sirius, que sentara calado e a procurara com os olhos, e uma vez que encontrara, a estava encarando. Sophia buscou a fonte do aborrecimento da prima e olhou de volta para ela.

- Vocês andaram brigando?

- Nós...

Remus as tinha visto e estava vindo à direção delas agora. Ele era educado demais para ver Sophia e não falar com ela, ao que parecia. A prima de Olivia mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente ao vê-lo se aproximar, e foi impossível não notar que suas bochechas coraram.

- Olivaras! – Remus disse cortês, estendendo uma mão. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam muito, e era impossível entender o que havia por detrás deles. Livy diria que era mágoa, mas o Maroto a disfarçava bem. – Você tem desaparecido há um tempo.

- Lupin – ela deu um sorriso sem graça. – Como vão as coisas?

- Diferentes.

O clima era desconfortável, e Livy não imaginava como pudesse não ser. Aqueles dois tinham sido, por quase um ano, o casal perfeito dos sonhos, eles tinham sido felizes e grudentos, até Sophia resolver ir embora e simplesmente partir, deixando Remus inconsolável. Mas aquilo já fazia três anos, eles não tinham se visto por todo esse tempo.

- Espero que para o bem. – disse a loira, reunindo alguma dignidade para esconder o constrangimento.

- Iriam, se as famílias dos nossos amigos não estivessem sendo ameaçadas por um bruxo das trevas, eu penso. Ah, mas esse tipo de noticia ao menos chega a Avalon? Não, não é? Ah, essa inacessibilidade das corujas!

Remus sendo irônico era uma novidade que pegou as duas de surpresa. Sophia engoliu em seco.

- As noticias ruins chegam a todos os lugares.

- Bem, então! – Livy pigarreou, querendo por todos os fios da barba de Merlin acabar com aquele clima estranho – Como vão os estudos para os testes, Remus? Ouvi dizer que os NIEMS de transfiguração vão ser horrorosos.

- Sim, também ouvi – ele pareceu relaxar um pouco, virando-se para ela – Mas eu me garanto em transfiguração. Aritmância, por outro lado... você vai prestar pra Aritimancia? Sirius não soube me dizer.

- Sim, eu vou. Eles são pré-requisito para o Ministério, não são?

- REMUS, CORRE AQUI! – Tiago gritou da sua mesa, acenando – O Pedro vai fazer aquele truque do nariz com a cerveja amanteigada!

- Hum, ok, estou indo! – e voltou-se para as meninas, encolhendo os ombros – Eles não se comportam bem sem mim, é melhor eu voltar. Livy, acho que você devia conversar com o Sirius, ele anda mal. Bom ver você, Olivaras.

- Igualmente. – Sophia devolveu, mas nenhum dos dois parecia estar sendo sincero. Ela esperou Remus se sentar para interrogar Livy.

- O que aconteceu com você e Sirius afinal? Ah, ele não para de olhar pra cá com aquela cara de cachorro que quer osso.

Livy se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira do bar; sentia o olhar dele mesmo que não estivesse vendo. Aqueles dias após a "conversa" tinham sido horríveis, porque afinal eles dividiam o salão comunal _e _os amigos. Uma vez que os Marotos eram inseparáveis, ela estava na maior parte do tempo sozinha. Lilian Evans tinha suas obrigações de Monitora Chefe, Bartô Crouch andava sumido e sendo esquisito; Alice namorava com Longbotton como se não houvesse amanhã. A visita inesperada de Sophia tinha lhe tirado do isolamento forçado.

- É uma longa história. – ela coçou a mão, ansiosa em não falar sobre aquilo – Ele está pensando no que quer da vida, e até decidir, é melhor ficarmos longe um do outro para que ninguém se machuque.

- E isso tem algo haver com Bellatrix Black?

Livy arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Como ela sabia? Como é que Sophia sempre sabia? Seu profundo suspiro de exasperação foi o _sim _que a prima precisava.

- Como eu sei? Com vocês dois, é sempre sobre ela. O que foi agora? Não me diga que eles se pegaram mais uma vez?

A grifinória esfregava as unhas com tanta força no dorso da outra mão que estava quase abrindo um buraco na pele. Ela imaginou como diria aquilo para Sophia, mas de todas as formas, a palavra _gravidez _lhe dava náusea e nojo. Para evitar a vontade de chorar, buscou desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

- Quando você volta para Avalon?

Sol franziu o cenho, então desviou o olhar como se pensasse sobre aquilo, torcendo a boca.

- Eu não sei. Talvez eu não volte.

- E você pode não voltar?

- Eu estou cheia disso tudo. Eu não posso ignorar o que está acontecendo aqui fora quando, como Remus falou, os nossos amigos estão sob ameaça.

- E Avalon também não corre o mesmo perigo?

A loira deu de ombros, apertando os lábios. Seu conflito interno era claro, e Livy podia compreendê-la. Quando a prima chegara em sua idade de entrar para Hogwarts, a mãe, em lugar disso, a levara para a ilha de Avalon, para ser criada como uma sacerdotisa, como as outras mulheres da família. Ao invés de dedicar o resto da sua vida à ilha, ela tinha fugido três anos atrás. Hogwarts a aceitara, mas após um ano Olívia voltara à Avalon. Os seus motivos para voltam nunca tinham sido claros para Olívia. E agora ela tinha fugido uma segunda vez, sem grandes explicações.

- O que a sua mãe pensa disso? – Livy perguntou, de supetão. A Sra. Olivaras sempre fora muito rígida quanto à formação da filha.

- Eu não falei com ela desde que saí. Dane-se, eu sou maior de idade agora, ela não pode me obrigar a voltar. Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados!

- E o que pretende fazer? – perguntou a outra, mais baixo. Como ela, ninguém estava muito satisfeito com o rumo que o mundo bruxo estava tomando, mas ninguém sabia realmente como combater os mascarados que se chamavam Comensais da Morte, e que a mando d'Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Nomeava, queimavam e torturavam os mestiços da Grã-Bretanha. Como combater o desconhecido? Como lutar contra um terror sem nome?

- Eu não s_ei, _mas você tem seus planos, certo? Entrar para o Ministério e ajudar?

Livy assentiu. Sua pretensão era entrar para o Departamento de Execução das Leis do Ministério, e não era a única a pensar assim. Ela conhecia diversos colegas que pretendiam ser aurores, alimentados pela sede de justiça que os Comensais da Morte fomentavam, enquanto aterrorizavam suas famílias e roubavam sua paz. A reação, Livy sabia, era uma tendência natural. No entanto, o Ministério pouco vinha fazendo de efetivo para combater aquele terror. O governo parecia tão desorientado quanto qualquer um deles.

- Olá, meninas – uma garota de rosto redondo e doce as cumprimentou. Alice Sturnell, a lufa-lufa namorada de Longbotton, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Livy. Ela parecia um pouco pálida e agitada. – Olá, Olivaras. Há quanto tempo.

- Sturnell – Sophia cumprimentou, polidamente.

- Tudo bem com você, Alice? Se perdeu do Frank?

- Quê? Ah, não. Ele foi buscar umas bebidas – ela apontou vagamente para o balcão – Vocês souberam? Parece que a Bellatrix Black largou o colégio.

- Mesmo? – Livy se virou, alarmada, enquanto a prima lhe lançava um olhar intrigado.

- Sim! Agora mesmo vi a carruagem dos Malfoy saindo, parece que foi a irmã, aquela que se casou com Lucius Malfoy, que veio buscá-la. Dizem que ela desistiu porque vai se casar com Rodolphos Lestrange. Eu vi a aliança em seu dedo. Porque ela iria querer ficar aqui mais um ano, se vai ser mais rica que qualquer um agora?

_Casar com Lestrange? _Grávida de Sirius? Livy tentou não deixar transparecer que sabia por que a garota estava saindo, e por isso mordeu o lábio com força.

- Ah, não, ela não vai casar, Alice. – Frank, que acabara de chegar com cerveja amanteigada para todos, rolou os olhos para a namorada – Aquela ali está com alguma coisa bem ruim, alguma doença. Gertrie Allonse, a monitora da sonserina, me contou que Black vem passando mal há meses. Ela até desmaiou e ficou três dias desacordada na enfermaria. Bem, eu espero que ela _morra, _sinceramente!

- Frank! – Alice lhe deu um tapa no braço, horrorizada. – ela só tem dezesseis anos!

- Não, ela não é nenhuma criança, é uma cobra criada, minha flor. Todo mundo sabe que a família dela secretamente concorda com Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Bem, _concordar é uma coisa_, mas dai a...

- Eu apoio o Frank – disse Livy, duramente – ela é uma cobra criada. Seja lá do que esteja doente, não lhe desejo nenhuma melhora.

Alice olhou para a amiga, surpresa com seu tom sombrio, e o mesmo fez Sophia, mas em seu olhar também havia desconfiança. Livy sabia que a prima mais tarde lhe espremeria contra a parede para arrancar cada centímetro do que estava escondendo.

- É melhor que ela continue doente, Alice – disse Frank, que tinha os maxilares travados – porque caso o contrário, não vai demorar muito para encontrar um lugar nas fileiras de Você Sabe Quem. Merlin sabe que ele já tem seguidores o bastante para causar estrago...

Olivia se distraiu da conversa depois daquilo. Ela pensava em Bellatrix da última vez que a vira, magra, com uma cor pouco saudável e a aparência de quem não dormia bem há muito tempo. Tinha odiado a sonserina por cada ano de implicância na escola, mas agora, só conseguia sentir _pena. _E ela odiava sentir pena de Bellatrix Black, porque a garota sequer merecia. Era a pessoa mais odiável que podia existir. Era mal educada, preconceituosa, desagradável, humilhava quem não gostava, e de quem ela gostava afinal? Além de _Sirius_. E Sirius gostava dela. Era impossível entender _como, _mas aqueles dois compartilhavam uma conexão a qual Olivia, como sua namorada, nunca fora capaz de competir. Por quê? _Por que_ aqueles dois nunca conseguiam ficar um sem o outro?

Ela catou Sirius pelo canto de olho, na outra mesa. Ele não estava mais encarando, no lugar disso, enchia-se de wisk de fogo Ogden e falava alto com Tiago e Peter. Sua empolgação, ela podia dizer mesmo a distancia, era superficial. No fundo ele estava devastado. Ele _devia _saber que a prima estava indo embora. Ele devia estar triste por isso, Sirius sentiria saudades de Bellatrix... talvez ele estivesse se arrependendo de deixa-la ir... Por um momento, ela pensou com horror, como seria se ele tivesse impedido a prima de ir embora? Se ele se propusesse a assumir a criança que tinham feito? Eles construiriam uma família?

Talvez Sirius também abandonasse Hogwarts, e a _ela. _Sirius e Bellatrix usariam sua herança, comprariam uma casa, criariam seu bebê. Talvez fossem deserdados. Talvez a família dele o aceitasse de volta, ela sabia, muitos primos na família Black se casavam. Livy teve um vislumbre claro da cena: Sirius e Bellatrix juntos, cuidado de uma criança de cabelos pretos, olhos grandes, um lindo sorriso, o sorriso _deles. _Ela não pode evitar a onda de lágrimas que inundou seus olhos.

- Eu vou... com licença. – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de fugir da mesa e sair a passos rápidos do bar, sob o olhar confuso dos amigos.

Sirius, que ainda não estava bêbado, muito menos feliz, a viu sair, pelo canto dos olhos.

**- BD –**

Era um pequeno chalé de dois andares, feito de madeira escura, com canteiros de flores sob as janelas, e janelas brancas de portas duplas bem abertas. O teto em V se estendia até metade do segundo andar, e por detrás dela era possível ver uma infinidade de arvores, colinas, e ao fundo, as montanhas para além do rio Otter. O próprio rio cintilava à luz do fim da tarde, maltado de laranja, lilás e rosa, as cores do crepúsculo. Mais além, haveria Ottery St. Catchpole, embora não fosse possível ver suas casinhas trouxas mal arrumadas daquele ponto. Alguns quilômetros à frente estaria Devon, oculta pelas elevações do terreno. Para qualquer lado que se olhasse havia floresta ou campo aberto, árvores altas de copas curtas, o chão coberto de terra escura e fértil, e amontoados de arbustos floridos do fim da primavera.

Andrômeda chamava aquele lugar de lar.

Bella preferia chamar de barraco trouxa condenado dos infernos.

Ela escolheria antes ter o corpo untado com sebo de explosivim e incendiado por fogo fátuo a pisar na casa de Ted Tonks. No entanto, viu-se arrastada por suas irmãs pelo caminho de pedras que ondulava até a porta de entrada, e a resistência que oferecia era pouco contundente. Tinha sido destituída da sua varinha, e dopada pela força da poção reestabelecedora, e seus sentidos estavam embotados. Ao passar pela porta de entrada, ignorou a presença do marido da irmã, o trouxa imundo, fingindo que não estava entrando em sua casa, não estava, não estava...

O barraco era forrado igualmente de madeira por dentro. Cheirava a madeira, fresca e forte, e a limpeza e floresta. Um aroma adocicado de coisas maduras entrava pela janela com a brisa, e havia também um som de pássaros, dezenas deles, que piavam em algum lugar muito próximo, sua empolgação de fim de tarde ecoando nos veios de madeira da casa. Ela teve a sensação de que estava entrando num ninho – tudo era um pouco escuro e aconchegante, o forro das almofadas do sofá e da toalha da mesa tinham cores fechadas, como o verde escuro, o marrom e o bordô. A poltrona pareceu abraça-la quando se sentou nela. Seu corpo todo reagiu, contra a sua vontade, relaxando e pedindo repouso. Tinha sido uma longa viagem, afinal de contas.

Narcissa se sentou de um lado dela, e Andrômeda do outro. Ted ficou à porta, observando, parecendo defensivo, desconfortável. Assim como a própria Bella deveria se sentir, se não estivesse tão cansada... Andy pegou sua mão e envolveu com as dela, mas daquela vez, Bella sequer reagiu ao toque. A traidora do sangue estava encostando nela... os passarinhos faziam uma sinfonia e tanta do lado de fora.

- Bella, isso é para o seu bem – disse, alisando seus dedos magros.

- Ela sabe disso, Andie, no fundo – Narcissa tinha o tom firme, mas condescendente. – Bella, me ouça. Eu vou dizer aos nossos pais que você precisava de alguns meses para pensar em tudo, antes do casamento. Direi que viajou, mas que não vai fugir de Rodolphos e do contrato. Eu mesma vou preparar tudo, e daqui a seis meses, quando o bebê nascer, nos providenciaremos a cerimônia. Durante esse tempo... seja responsável, não faça nada estúpido. O medibruxo recomendou que você continue tomando suas poções, pois a sua gravidez ainda está instável. E você não deve fazer magia por algum tempo, por isso Andie guardará sua varinha. Lembre-se que não pode aparatar, nem _deve. _Nós vamos cuidar de você, mas você precisa nos ajudar. Eu não vou poder ficar aqui o tempo todo, pois tenho a Mansão para cuidar, e o Lucius. E lembre-se que Andrômeda está gravida também, ela não deve ser aborrecida.

Bella deixou os olhos vagarem além das irmãs, para a porta. Ted continuava ali de pé, teso. Pela sua expressão de profundo desagrado, parecia que ele estava dando abrigo ao próprio lorde das trevas sob o seu teto. Ela teve uma súbita vontade de sorrir. Sorriu. Ele apertou muito os olhos castanho-esverdeados para ela. _Raiva. _

- Eu venho lhe ver sempre. Me mande uma coruja se precisar. E não... só fique longe de qualquer atividade que possa lhe prejudicar.

Nas entrelinhas, a irmã queria dizer "_fique longe de reuniões de comensais, de magia negra, de Lord Voldemort". _Ela não precisava falar em voz alta para se fazer compreender.

- Eu vou voltar para a Mansão, Andie vai lhe acomodar. Descanse, você está com uma cara péssima.

_"Eu estou com a cara de quem está gerando a cria do satanás na barriga"_, ela pensou, desgostosa, mas não disse nada, só fechou a cara um pouco mais.

- Seja boazinha. – Narcissa pediu, lhe dando um beijo na testa. Ela passou por Ted como se ele fosse parte da parede e Andrômeda foi atrás dela. Estavam cochichando alguma coisa sobre Bella, com certeza planejando os últimos arranjos do seu confinamento. A sonserina se voltou preguiçosamente para Ted, imaginando por quanto tempo ele a aturaria. Ela não ia facilitar.

- Então eu ouvi dizer que você pôs esse barraco de pé? Com suas próprias mãos?

- Sim. Eu construí a minha _casa. _– ele tinha a voz grave e o olhar ainda mais grave.

- Bruxos de verdade usariam uma _varinha, _pelo menos. Ah, mas eu imagino que você quis honrar o seu sangue ruim, não? Os trouxas e seus métodos precários de fazer as coisas...

- Do que você está falando, garota? Sei que você não ergueria a sua própria casa nem se a sua vida não dependesse disso. Caso contrário, porque precisaria se esconder na casa dos outros?

Ele tinha cutucado a ferida. Bellatrix pulou da poltrona no impulso da raiva, imaginando que, na ausência de sua varinha, teria que usar as unhas, e os dentes. No mesmo momento, todo o sangue do seu corpo pareceu descer para o pé, e o mundo ficou escuro diante dela.

Ted a aparou antes que caísse, e ela quis gritar contra seu toque, _não encoste em mim, sangue ruim imundo, _mas não encontrou a própria voz.

**- BD –**

Sirius a seguiu até o fim de Hogsmeade, em forma de cão. Foi atrás dela quando dobrou na esquina de três pequenos apartamentos residenciais e correu até a Casa dos Gritos, ignorando a velha construção, seguindo adiante. Olivia atravessou a pequena faixa de arvores de margeavam à esquerda da estrada, e encontrou os trilhos do trem, andando sobre eles, andando rápido contra o vento, a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados. Ela parou cerca de cinquenta metros depois, parecendo enfim cansada. Se jogou nos trilhos com o rosto entre as mãos, e soluçou. O cão negro se manteve a distância, esperando seu próximo passo, ou até que ela se acalmasse. Sabia que, enquanto chorasse, iria reagir mal a presença dele.

Pensando bem, ela reagiria mal a presença dele qualquer que fosse seu estado de espirito.

Enquanto a observava soluçar e fungar, o crepúsculo os alcançou, enevoado, uma confusão de cores pálidas. O tempo começou a esfriar, como era costume no norte àquela altura da primavera. Aquele não seria um verão muito quente, Sirius pensou, dentro de sua cabeça de cão. Estavam a poucos dias da mudança de estação e o sol ainda não marcara seu retorno, não esquentara um dia de verdade.

Livy ergueu a cabeça enfim, esfregando as bochechas com as costas das mãos. Seu cabelo era uma profusão de cachos claros em torno do rosto, a boca estava vermelha, assim como a ponta do nariz, e os olhos grandes cintilavam no lusco-fusco. Ela ficou olhando para o nada, a respiração se normalizando. Ele voltou ao formato humano e resolveu que era hora de chegar mais perto.

Mesmo quando percebeu que Sirius estava ali, ela não olhou para ele.

- Quem te deu permissão para vir atrás de mim? – ela ecoou, a voz vazia de entonação.

Sirius enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Soprou o ar devagar até esvaziar os pulmões, e os encheu mais uma vez.

- Você saiu chorando, fiquei preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, não há com que se preocupar.

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, perdendo o pouco de paciência que tinha. Não aguentava mais daquilo. Estava cheio da distancia, do clima tenso, da culpa, _a culpa, _a culpa sem tamanho o esmagando através dos dias.

- Livy pelo amor de deus. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. O que faço? O que você espera de mim? Basta me dizer, e eu faço. Só, por favor...

Ela o encarou. Friamente.

- Eu acho que você já fez muito mais do que devia, Sirius.

- Eu sei! Eu sei que eu errei! – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele bufou – Ok, errei _MUITO! _Mas Livy, eu estou arrependido, mais do que qualquer coisa que eu fiz até agora, acredite em mim, eu estou!

Sirius se largou nos trilhos, em frente a ela. Parecia muito desorientado, destruído e perdido. Toda sua pose de autoconfiança sumira num fiapo de fumaça, e no seu rosto não havia nenhum sinal do ar de autossuficiência que ele preocupara-se em esbanjar o tempo todo.

- Do que exatamente você está arrependido?

- _Você sabe, _ah, vamos, você sabe, Liu.

- Eu sei? Você está arrependido de transar _mais uma vez _com a sua prima? Ou você está arrependido de engravidá-la? Ou de não assumir isso? Ou de deixa-la ir embora? Ou de não ter ido com ela?

- Quê... o quê?! – ele piscou, sem compreender – Você acha que eu queria ir com ela? Mas que ideia... quê? Livy!

- Ah, infernos, eu não sei o que eu acho. O que eu sei, Sirius, é que você nunca pôde ficar longe de Bellatrix. Nem quando ela o renegou, junto com toda a sua família, até você ter que fugir de casa. Nem quando ela humilhou todos os seus amigos. Nem quando ela atacou sua namorada no corredor, quase usando uma maldição imperdoável. Você sempre a quis por perto. E agora, agora ela foi embora, o que você quer que eu pense? Eu acho que no fundo, você poderia ter ido com ela. Veja, eu não estou te segurando. Ninguém está. Siga o seu _coração, _Sirius. Você pode se arrepender depois se não seguir.

- Olivia, que conversa estupida é essa? Eu odeio Bellatrix! Estou aliviado que ela foi embora, por mais... por mais que tivesse de ser d_esse jeito. _E o meu coração, ele está com você! Você sabe disso. Você sabe, não sabe, Livy? Que eu amo você?

Ela olhou para o horizonte, não para ele. _Não vou chorar de novo, _se prometeu. Sirius se aproximou engatinhando e pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Livy, vai ficar tudo bem agora. Estamos bem, certo? Vamos superar isso tudo. Somos só eu e você...

- Sim, agora, que ela foi embora, mas se ela não tivesse ido? Como eu poderia saber que você não ia acabar nos braços dela de novo?

Ele suspirou, profundamente.

- E quando ela voltar, Sirius? Porque ela v_ai _voltar, você sabe. Ela também não consegue ficar longe de você.

Ele negou, veemente.

- Eu prometo, amor, vai ser diferente. Eu estou arrependido, de verdade, e quando eu penso nisso, tenho vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede até explodir, por ter sido tão idiota. Mas eu te prometo, não vai haver mais Bellatrix. Nem mais ninguém entre nós. Seremos só nós dois. Para sempre.

Olivia via sinceridade no fundo daqueles olhos cor de chumbo, e ela _queria _acreditar em sua promessa. De toda forma, no ano seguinte eles não estariam mais em Hogwarts. Mesmo que ela voltasse, não precisariam se ver todos os dias, então talvez...

- Você tem que prometer, Sirius. Que não vai vê-la nunca mais.

- Nunca mais. – ele fez eco de suas palavras, fervorosamente.

- E se ela te procurar, você vai embora. Sem lhe dar oportunidade nenhuma, sem nem mesmo falar com ela.

- Sim, eu prometo, eu _prometo. _Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, meu amor.

Olivia deixou que ele a trouxesse para perto, e que encostasse a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Assistiram a despedida do sol, mas ela pensava em onde a outra estaria naquele momento. Se correria tudo bem, quando tirasse o bebê de dentro de si. Se ela se sentiria mal em algum momento, por matar o filho de seu primo. E se ela desejara, mesmo que por um segundo, aquela criança, se vira o mesmo que Livy tinha visto mais cedo; a família de cabelos pretos, o bebê Black sorridente...

Fechou os olhos, uma lagrima quente rolando pela sua bochecha e sumindo na camisa do namorado. Prometeu a si mesma que era a ultima vez deixaria aquela imagem aterradora surgir em sua mente. Sirius era _seu, _e não dela, ele tinha feito a escolha, não tinha?

Bastava.

**- BD –**

- Eu ainda acho uma péssima ideia.

Andrômeda respirou. Lenta e profundamente, um, dois, três, quatro. A barriga pesava, as costas doíam, os pés doíam, fazia calor, mosquitos zumbiam ao redor na lâmpada da cozinha. Ted não parava de resmungar.

- Eu sei, querido. É por pouco tempo. Ela não tem para onde ir.

- E a casa dos seus pais? Não é lá que ela _mora? _

- Papai a deserdaria se soubesse, Ted. Você sabe como ele é... tradicional.

- Ele não ia deserdar, ele só ia adiantar o casamento! E então ninguém ia precisar saber que ela ficou gravida antes de casar. Ah, vai me dizer que os Black não tem suas artimanhas para resolver esse tipo de coisa?

Andie passou uma mão pelo rosto, apoiando a outra mão numa das cadeiras desparelhadas da cozinha. Ela não tinha dito para Ted que o filho que a irmã esperava era de Sirius, não de Rodolphos. Ele era seu marido, mas ainda assim, aquele era um assunto muito particular de Bellatrix para que ela o dividisse sem sua autorização.

- Bella ainda não está pronta para casar, ela precisa de um tempo.

- E então, quando o beber nascer? Porque eu tenho essa sensação de que sua irmã será a pior mãe entre as mães.

- Então, veremos. A gravidez muda as pessoas.

- Mas não faz nenhum milagre. – ele resmungou, seus pequenos olhos brilhantes estreitando-se de descrença. Andie sorriu para si mesma, mexendo o caldeirão onde a poção reestabelecedora ferventava. Arrastou os pés até onde ele estava, buscando lugar em seu colo. Sempre tinha cabido bem ali, mas agora que tinha duplicado de tamanho, ele sempre fazia uma careta quando ela se sentava, e dizia que estava sendo esmagado pela matriarca Tonks.

- Me prometa que vai ser bonzinho nos próximos meses – pediu, fazendo um beicinho e franzinho as sobrancelhas – porque eu sei que a Bella não vai ser. E eu vou precisar de toda a ajuda que puder ter.

- Isso é absurdo. Você está grávida, e tem a sua formação de medibruxaria, Andie, não há como ficar de olho nela.

- Sim, por isso preciso da sua ajuda ainda mais.

- Ah, isso não vai dar certo! A sua irmã não me suporta, e eu preciso dizer, é totalmente reciproco.

- Eu sei, eu sei – ela enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, plantando um beijo ali. – Mas ela é família, querido.

- Você sabe que ela nunca faria o mesmo por você.

Andrômeda deu de ombros.

- Por que razão eu me espelharia nela? Sempre fomos contrárias em todas as opiniões... – disse, rindo. – Posso contar com você?

Ele suspirou, resignado.

- Você sempre pode, Andie. Mas isso não vai ser bonito.

Quando a poção reestabelecedora ficou pronta, Andie a despejou numa caneca de porcelana decorada com lilases. No prato que fazia seu conjunto, arrumou alguns biscoitos de baunilha frescos, e subiu com a combinação os dois lances de escada, até o sótão.

Ted insistira que Bellatrix ia ter que ficar ali, porque ela não ia, d_e jeito nenhum, _ficar no quarto do bebê. Ele arrumara o cômodo como pôde; tinha pendurado algumas lâmpadas no teto, esvaziara o armário velho e cedera a antiga cama de casal, a que ele mesmo tinha esculpido para o quarto, mas que tinha ficado, no fim das contas, pequena depois que a barriga de Andie começara a crescer. O sótão cheirava a umidade, e o teto era curvo nas extremidades, acompanhando desenho do telhado, mas a janela dianteira tinha uma linda vista para o Rio Otter.

Bella dormia. Tinha se mexido tanto durante o sono que agora os lençóis tentavam estrangulá-la. Cuidadosamente a irmã a desvencilhou do aperto do tecido, a acordando no processo.

- Me deixa em paz, Andrômeda. – seu humor não melhorara nem um pouco.

- Eu trouxe sua poção, e um pouco de comida.

- Não tenho fome.

- Seu bebê com certeza tem.

Ela fez uma cara ruim, como quem se dava conta de que o pesadelo era mesmo real. Forçou a si mesma a se sentar e pegou a poção, bebendo tudo de um gole, evitando sentir o gosto. Poção reestabelecedora era amarga, mas era também forte, e tinha a capacidade de deixa-la sonolenta, e evitar que os pensamentos ruins a atormentassem. Quente e recém feita, era quase agradável.

- Você não precisa ficar me lembrando da minha condição o tempo todo. – resmungou.

- Logo a sua barriga não vai te deixar esquecer. Espere só até ele começar a se mover.

- Argh, pelo coração sangrento de Slytherin, pare com isso. Você está me enjoando. – ela abaixou os olhos, e ficou olhando para a barriga enorme de Andrômeda como se a visse pela primeira vez. – Como você aguenta?

- O quê? Ele se mexendo?

- Sim, e ele _existindo. Dentro do seu corpo. _Sugando toda a sua força, te deixando exausta... como você ao menos pode saber que ele não vai levar tudo, tudo de você, até te deixar seca, até te matar?

Andrômeda sorriu misteriosamente, como se guardasse consigo uma verdade secreta que a irmã mais nova não podia compreender.

- É uma honra, um grande milagre, Bella. Eu fico feliz de lhe dar minha força para crescer dentro de mim. Uma hora você vai entender o que eu estou falando. É a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

A garota meneou a cabeça.

- Não vai acontecer. Eu nunca vou achar incrível. – encostou-se a cabeceira da cama, cerrando os olhos – eu só quero que termine logo.

- Você tem longos meses pela frente.

Bella escolheu ignorar aquilo. Não sabia o que ia fazer quando a coisa começasse a se mover dentro dela. Haveria algum meio de paralisá-lo, para que não fizesse aquilo? Para que ficasse bem quietinho até a hora de nascer?

- Já pensou como vai se chamar?

Bella fingiu que não estava ouvindo.

- Vai lhe dar um nome de estrela? Aldebaran é um nome bonito, ouvi mamãe falar dele algumas vezes, era o que ela escolheria, se tivesse tido um menino. Bem, eu pensei em Alderamin, se o meu for menino. O que você acha?

Ela _não ia _ter aquele tipo de conversa com Andrômeda. Nem com ninguém no mundo inteiro, de jeito nenhum, _sem condições. _

- Navi também é um bom nome. Navi Tonks. É simpático, não é?

- É horroroso, Andrômeda. – disse, e estava sendo sincera.

- E que tal Rigel, para o seu? Rigel Black soa muito bem, o que você acha?

Ela abriu os olhos. Cintilavam de maldade.

- Escute, eu não ligo para como o _seu _filho estúpido vai se chamar, e muito menos para como a coisa que eu vou parir vai se chamar. Eu não me importo. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!

Andrômeda se levantou devagar, e não era possível dizer se estava magoada. Seus olhos castanhos claros, que costumavam ser transparentes, estavam ilegíveis.

- Coma se quiser. Eu estarei lá em baixo. Chame se precisar.

- Me deixe em paz.

Ela saiu do quarto. Bella deixou as costas tombarem contra a cama. Tamborilou os dedos na viga lateral do móvel, as unhas ecoando ritmicamente na madeira.

_Rigel Black, Rigel Black, Rigel Black, Rigel Black._

_**BD - **_

Os dias eram iguais no ninho dos Tonks. Elas nasciam barulhentos, com pássaros fazendo algazarra no telhado como se cada nascer do sol fosse o último. Bella descobriu que ali o barulho era pior, porque eles faziam seus próprios ninhos nas vigas do telhado do chalé. Eles às vezes voavam _ali dentro. _Ela não tinha varinha, nada podia contra eles.

O decorrer do dia não tinha muito barulho, a não ser o do vento, das árvores, um ressoar distante do rio. De dentro do sótão, ela ouvia um raspar contínuo, alguns estalos, assobios de motores. Imaginava que era Ted Tonks, trabalhando em seus móveis no atelier dos fundos da propriedade. Sua irmã se casara com um _marceneiro, _pelo amor de deus. Era de revirar o estômago.

De três em três horas, Andrômeda aparecia com poções e comida. Bella bebia a poção, grata pelo entorpecimento que lhe ofereciam, pela chance de não pensar, que era muito bem vinda. Não estava exatamente comendo, a poção a manteria alimentada, ao menos por hora. Estava sempre cheia. A barriga estava crescendo, parecia em plena expansão enquanto ficava ali deitada, fitando o teto, alternando sono e vigília. Se prestasse bastante atenção, podia _sentir _a energia sendo minada, absorvida pela coisa. Mas ela buscava não prestar; a distração era seu maior refúgio.

Sabia, pela inclinação dos raios de sol que entravam através de espaço entre as telhas, que horas eram. Quando fraquejavam e sumiam, mais um dia tinha se passado. A noite vinha, era mais longa. Os pássaros se despediam com algazarra e lhe deixava a sós com a escuridão.

Sempre tinha amado a escuridão, feito dela seu esconderijo, seu refúgio. Agora era diferente, aquela escuridão era desconhecida e cheia de ruídos. Não era o som do vento nas arvores, nem o sussurro do rio. Não eram os pios da coruja. Eram os ruídos do seu passado, dos últimos meses. Era o som que a voz de Sirius _não fazia _quando ela ia embora. Até os sons de seus gemidos, nas masmorras de Hogwarts, quando ele plantara sua semente dentro dela, era um assombro na noite. Há quanto tempo...? Parecia que tinha sido há anos, mas os ecos eram claros como se ele estivesse ali à beira do seu ouvido, gemendo seu nome.

O maldito.

Narcissa tinha vindo numa daquelas noites. "Lucius viajou", ela tinha dito. Não deixou claro, mas Bella podia imaginar que ele estava em alguma missão para o Lord, enquanto ela estava ali, naquela cama, alimentando com seu corpo a _coisa. _O pensamento a derrotava e a humilhava.

E mesmo sob protestos, a irmã passara a noite. Ela tinha tagarelado até bem tarde sobre como era a vida na Mansão Malfoy. Tinha doze elfos (doze!), uma criação de cavalos alados brancos como a neve, um lago. A mansão tinha vinte quartos e seis salas - duas de inverno, uma biblioteca de dois andares com a tapeçaria da família Malfoy presa à parede, onde seu nome fora recentemente adicionado.

Ela ficou quase uma hora descrevendo como se parecia na tapeçaria, e apesar de fingir que não se importava, e fazer comentários sarcásticos, Bella não ligava de ouvir a conversa mole da irmã. Por um momento, podia pensar em coisas que eram bonitas, ricas, simples e claras como o dia e a cabeleira loira de Narcissa. Cissa estava deslumbrante. Se vestia com seda cara e ametistas, mas seu sorriso brilhava mais que as suas joias. Tinha trazido algumas roupas para Bella, e as pendurou nos cabides do guarda-roupas, que devia ser mais uma obra do Tonks. Lhe trouxe dois perfumes, um pente de ossos de dragão (o melhor para os cabelos de uma Black), alguns livros "para distrair a cabeça".

Dormiu ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo reclamar da cama dura, apesar de que, na mansão, provavelmente devia ter um colchão devia ser tão macio quanto uma nuvem.

Ela não queria sair do sótão. Sua ideia inicial era ignorar o mundo até a hora de parir a coisa, para nunca ter que lidar com o fato de que estava se escondendo na casa da sua irmã traidora de sangue e do marido mestiço. Ela era uma Black, uma futura comensal da morte, mas naquele momento, sabia que só era uma garota de dezesseis anos muito covarde. Essa percepção estava cada vez mais forte a medida que os intervalos entre uma poção e outra iam aumentado.

Mais uma vez a noite caiu, e Bellatrix se viu incapaz de continuar na cama. Havia uma energia fustigando seu corpo, agoniando seus nervos, a impelindo a se mover contra a sua vontade. Ela deixou o colchão e foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. Seu reflexo a confrontou, lhe mostrando a realidade de sua condição com uma sinceridade desconcertante.

Seu cabelo era um emaranhado confuso, pois ela não se deixara ser penteada desde que chegara de Hogwarts. Andrômeda a tinha obrigado a tomar um banho ou dois, mas era só. Se recusou a usar qualquer roupa justa, então a irmã lhe trouxera umas blusas largas enormes que cobriam até quase seus joelhos – Bella não fazia questão de saber de onde tinham vindo, ou se arrependeria de vesti-las no mesmo momento. Eram folgadas o bastante para cobrir qualquer vestígio da barriga inchada, então, para ela estava bom.

Prometendo a si mesma que não ia mais se olhar no espelho até aquilo tudo acabar, mudou o foco para além do vidro, a tempo de ver uma coruja se aproximando. Abriu a janela, deixando o espécime cinzento entrar com um pequeno livro preso a pata. Enciclopédia de Sapos, 3º exemplar. Seu coração deu um pulo. Arrancou o livrinho rapidamente da coruja e leu a primeira linha, sem hesitar.

O puxão no umbigo foi breve, e antes do mundo girar, seus pés tocaram chão firme. Olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar, mas, para a sua surpresa, não estava muito longe. Ainda ouvia o som do rio Otter, embora não o visse; estava cercada de árvores volumosas e baixas e um cheiro adocicado de frutas maduras. Sob os pés descalços, a terra era úmida e macia, com pequenos galhos e folhas secas.

Um movimento breve surgiu a sua direita, e um segundo depois, estava diante de Lorde Voldemort. Como sempre, as sensações que vinham com a sua presença varreram o corpo dela, e Bella era só arrepios, frio e calor, tontura e sangue quente nas veias.

- Milord. – ofegou, baixando a cabeça numa reverência. Seu cabelo emaranhando caiu sobre o rosto.

- Bellatrix. É nessas condições que se apresenta ao seu senhor?

O rosto dela ficou quente. Deu-se conta dos pés no chão, das pernas nuas, da camisa larga, da falta de roupas de baixo, do cabelo despenteado. Ele, no entanto, tinha um sorriso de divertimento no rosto bonito e encovado.

- Perdão, milord, vim assim que recebi a sua coruja. Não pensei... sinto muito.

- Melhor assim – ele aumentou o sorriso até mostrar os dentes. Os tinha num arco perfeito e branco contra os lábios rosa pálido. – Aprecio acima de tudo a sua disponibilidade, embora eu esteja me perguntando se não devia apreciar também esse seu novo e_stilo. _

Lorde Voldemort estava de _bom humor. _Bellatrix não sabia o que dizer.

- Da última vez que a vi, tinha um aspecto ruim, Black. Parece que tem sido bem cuidada.

- Sim, milord, como contei ao senhor da última vez, minhas irmãs me abrigaram aqui enquanto... durante a gestação.

- Você está morando com a sua irmã Andrômeda Tonks, traidora do sangue, casada com um sangue-ruim?

Ela teria preferido comer uma centena de vermes cegos antes de confirmar aquilo.

- Sim, milord. – admitiu, constrangida e humilhada.

- Então parece que, ao menos por enquanto, vamos precisar estender nossa misericórdia para essa pequena parcela de escória que manchou o nome da sua família?

- Eu penso... – ela abaixou os olhos – eu penso que sim, milord. Ao menos que o senhor deseje... eu não tenho misericórdia deles, meu senhor. Podemos fazer a justiça sobre os Tonks, se for da sua vontade.

Lord Voldemort riu, seus olhos negros reluzindo na escuridão como duas joias lapidadas em maldade e morte.

- Aproveite de sua hospitalidade por hora, Bella. Os Tonks podem ser vingados quando não forem mais uteis a você.

Ela assentiu, uma sombra de entendimento cintilando em seus olhos e curvando o canto de sua boca.

- Sim, meu senhor, compreendo.

- Agora, se me permite perguntar, como vai a sua parte do nosso acordo?

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa, sem imaginar que ele pudesse ser direto daquela maneira. Ela aspirou ar rapidamente, levando a mão à barriga.

- Eu acho... que vai bem.

- Posso eu mesmo verificar?

- Claro, milord, como desejar.

Ela sentiu uma espécie de choque nervoso quando a mão de Voldemort a tocou, na altura do se ventre. Mesmo sobre o pano da camisa, sentia o toque gelado, mas de que importava se estava frio, quando fervia todo o seu sangue? Ela ficou tremendo e sentindo fisgadas entre as pernas, olhando enquanto ele fechava os olhos.

_Nunca _em toda sua vida concebera aquele momento, nem em seus sonhos mais pervertidos. Estavam dentro da floresta, no meio da noite, sozinhos, ela usava apenas uma camiseta, e _Lord Voldemort _tocava sua barriga. Seu rosto era concentrado e sério, os lábios travados, os cílios pretos e longos cerrados. Bella achou que morreria, ou talvez saísse flutuando, a emoção maior do que qualquer coisa que já tinha sentido.

Então, do mesmo jeito que veio, foi embora quando ele a soltou. Mas seu sangue continuava fervendo através das veias como lava.

- Está saudável – ele informou, olhando como se quisesse ver através dela. – Cuide de sua saúde, se deseja mesmo cumprir o nosso acordo.

- S-sim, meu senhor.

- Ele possui uma magia forte, já é possível senti-la, mesmo com tão pouco tempo.

- Pode ser que não seja um "ele". – ela disse, no fundo, temerosa. O seu Lord parecia muito certo de que teria um menino.

- Não importa, Bellatrix. Se for mulher, terá potencial igualmente grande para magia.

Ele soltou o ar, de alguma forma aliviada. Ele abriu um novo sorriso, como sempre, parecendo maligno, e não feliz ou qualquer coisa que um sorriso devesse parecer.

- Eu conheço bruxas tão boas como bruxos, e bruxas melhores que muitos bruxos. Caso contrário, porque me disporia a esperar por uma delas? Tenha uma boa noite, Bellatrix. No encontraremos dentro de alguns meses.

Ele desaparatou, deixou a garota tremendo. Ela estava anestesiada. Lord Voldemort a tinha _elogiado?_

**- BD- **

Demorou para encontrar o caminho de volta, não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava. Descobriu que se encontrava num enorme pomar com árvores de todos os tipos, e teve de andar muito para sair dele, arranhando as pernas em galhos e furando os pés em espinhos. Quando finalmente avistou o chalé dos Tonks, apressou o passo, agradecida pela grama macia sob as solas dos pés, e mal se deu conta de que estava sendo observada. Esperava entrar pelos fundos, mas foi surpreendida por uma mão que agarrou seu braço, do meio da escuridão.

Ela se defrontou com Ted Tonks, que enfiou a varinha acesa em sua cara e fez seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – ele praticamente rosnou, ameaçador.

- Para casa. – disse simplesmente.

- E onde estava?

- Eu fui ao pomar. Tive desejo de peras.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, não acreditando em suas palavras.

- Eu sou uma grávida, Tonks. Tenho desejos no meio da noite. – disse, indolente. Ele só pareceu ficar mais irritado.

- Escute aqui, sua pequena maldição, não pense que eu estou engolindo você.

- Mas eu _tive _um desejo por peras. Elas não são deliciosas desse lado do país?

- Você pensa que engana a Andie. Ela acredita que você tem solução, mas eu s_ei _que você é um caso perdido. A mim você não engana, nem por um segundo.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha ignorando a dor onde ele apertava seu braço.

- Pra mim tanto faz, mestiço.

- Não pense que pode chegar aqui e fazer o que quiser. Minha mulher tem o coração mole, mas eu estou de olho em você. Vou garantir que não faça nenhum mal para a minha família. _Eu estou de olho em você, Black. _

- Você está machucando meu braço, sua _esposa _poderia pensar que isso é uma coisa ruim para fazer com a irmã caçula grávida dela.

Ele a largou, Bella cambaleou e se apoiou na grade baixa que ladeava a casa, sob o olhar feroz dele.

- Muito bem, bom garoto! – ela sibilou, debochando – agora se não se importa, eu vou para a minha cama, tremer de medo sob suas ameaças.

Se virou, entrando pela porta da cozinha, sentindo o olhar dele na sua nuca. A voz de Ted soou na escuridão da casa, ecoando contra as paredes de madeira.

_- _Ter você como mãe é um destino infeliz, Bellatrix. Eu tenho _pena _dessa criança.

_(Continua...)_

* * *

**N.A. **Garotos e garotas, obrigada por esperarem e por retornarem. Eu quero repetir que a minha demora (por mais insana que seja) não significa nem nunca significará que abandonei a fic. Ela está em sua reta final, minha estimativa são mais três capítulos. Por favor enviem reviews. Eu sempre escrevo, mas se eu tenho a impressão de que ninguém está querendo o próximo capítulo, eu acabo não publicando.

**Agradecimentos: **_**carolzocas**_**: **_Obrigada querida! Não, ela não vai abortar. Eu vou precisar da "cria" dela então vamos mantê-la por enquanto, rs. Quero saber o que achou desse cap ok!__**GRACE BLACK: **__Haaaaa, tu já leu esse cap então nem vale! Mesmo assim se quiser deixar reviews fico mega feliz! __**Dayana Priscilla Black**_**: **_kkkkkkk, verdade, Dayana! Obrigada pela propaganda! __**Lais Lara:**__ Tu já leu esse, né? Te mandei ele? Memória lixo, rs. De qualquer forma já tô trabalhando no próximo. Obrigada pela Lealdade, tem valor inestimável pra mim, viu! __**Ayami Kamimura**_**: **_Ayami!__Não desisiti não, só sou lenta feito uma tartaruga manca! Huahahh._ _Aqui vai um pouco de Ted e Bella se 'amando', haverá mais nos próximos capítulos. Me diga o que achou! __**Dayana**_: _Oi, obrigada! Vou continuar, não se preocupe! __**Dark Lirit**__**: **__Também sou louca pelo diálogo final do capítulo 7, não é a toa que ele foi parar na sinopse. Simpatizo cada vez mais com o Rodolphos, ele tem subido no meu conceito por aturar a Bella, que não é tarefa fácil. Me acabei de rir aqui com seus emoticons, mais expressivos impossível! E eu sinto dizer que as coisas vão desandar sim para o Regulus. Eu não me espanto você não gostar da Livy, quase ninguém gosta, pobrezinha. Fico feliz que você não acha os caps grandes cansativos. E que você sempre quer adicionar a fic aos favoritos mesmo ela já estando lá *.* Por favor me conte o que achou desse cap, adoro suas reviews enormes com emoticons de óculos. 8D __**Luanna: **__Músicas! Nesse cap não teve, mas no próximo terá ^^ Evanescence me inspira muito, rs. Reg é mesmo SUPER apertável. Ele estará muito em minhas fics no futuro porque eu não resisto a ele. Aqui está um pouco de Bella e Ted e no próximo haverá mais. E eu VOU terminar a fic. E IRN também, claro, mas essa primeiro. __**Shakinha: **__A Bella achou que o Sirius ia ser seu cavaleiro no cavalo negro com armadura brilhante... só que não foi dessa vez, né. Nem será das próximas se depender da Livy. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando, me conte o que achou deste! __**lari m: **__Nunca gostei quando colocam a Cissa como uma submissa pau mandando do Lucius, ela é uma Black, peloamor! Então na minha fic ela é Blond Power total! E Regulus, bem, eu só digo que eu o queria na versão pelúcia em minha cama! (E na real se a Marlene liberasse, haushuahah...) Enfim, e a Bella simplesmente não vai conseguir dar fim no baby. Ponto. __**Thas: **__Eu acho o relacionamento da Bella com o Rod um capítulo a parte... eles são ótimos juntos, a Bella mandona e o Rod a aturando. Mas eu não sei se ele a ama ou se é vítima desse magnetismo louco dela. Veremos. __**KL Corregio**__**: **__Hahahahaha, a Bella é show, mesmo! Continue amando, KL, que eu, a Bella e Cia. Agradecemos! _


End file.
